Noble Avarice
by Raxychaz
Summary: A small sacrifice from someone already on their way out the door. A tear from the dark beyond. Hunger. So much hunger.
1. Chapter 1

A strange little Plus Soul made a rather extreme mistake.

This mistake being, they broke their own chain. The curious little Plus did not know the consequences of these actions, as most of the dead are unknowing of the resulting fallout.

The man vaguely remembered... a car. A boy with orange hair. A woman. And... crying, it all happened so fast.

Reality kicked back in as the soul looked to see itself attached to a bloodied, limp corpse with black, shaggy hair, fair coloured skin, and dead, lifeless silver-grey eyes, he fled from it as the relisation struck it of what had really occured an odd calm came over the soul as it took everything in The orange haired boy on the ground a few feet away, safe save for a few scrapes, horrified and riddled with fear. The woman trying to soothe the boy as sirens blared around them.

The soul observed as paramedics filed out of the ambulance, the orange haired boy saw him. Saw not only his body, but _him_. He waved at the boy who only burst into tears, the Soul frowned at this. He'd saved the boy, didn't he? Was he still hurt? Surely the child knew better than to look a gift horse in the mouth.

The clinking of broken chains made the soul remember its current state, looking down it made a noiseless 'Oh' of relisation as repercussions of its little hero moment were brought to the forefront.

Not that it really mattered, the soul thought. The child he'd saved would live, and that was enough for him. His own life had been going steadily downhill for the past few years now, his parents had died, he was an only child and thus had no one to turn to.

His own fears, his own depression and his anxiety had slowly been eating away at his resolve to carry on. At least this way it wasn't exactly suicide and he could go out on a high note. The soul left the scene, he wanted to have his final moments alone, he wasn't leaving anyone behind so he had no real unfinished business to take care of, he was just... tired.

His mother and father were his world, it seemed nothing could topple the two of them, they stuck with it through everything despite life trying to step on their hands and make them fall off the metaphorical cliff they always kept their heads together. He admired his parents greatly for their fortitude of spirit. And lamented his own weakness as a consequence.

He was easily scared, easily angered, he laughed too much and attached to quickly, he had many flaws. But through it all his parents always thought the best of him, and encouraged him to pursue his goals.

The Soul blinked to itself as it looked out over the river that ran under a few bridges in Karakura. It slowly walked down to the waters edge and sat down, lying back and listening to the gentle trickling sound of the waters and looking as the sun crested over him. A small presence beside him, drew his gaze.

"Oh... hello kitty, aren't you just gorgeous." He praised softly, a small black cat with bright golden eyes. "No collar huh? You lost little one?" Questioned the spirit with a cocked head, sitting up and placing the cat in his lap, completely ignoring the chain on his chest or the glow of his body.

The cat purred like an outboard motor as he rubbed its belly, the spirit chuckled to himself and cradled the small creature in his arms, nuzzling the top of its head with his nose, "You are adorable. Reminds me of a little cat I used to have. She was a black cat, but with green eyes. Called her Eileen. It amused my parents to no end." Rambled the spirit as he slowly ceased his petting and rested his hand on the cats stomach idly fiddling with some fur between his fingers.

"I think I did the right thing." He confessed, looking at the cat, "Saving that kid. It was best, he'll get to live a full, happy life. And I get to move on without having to kill myself. I'm... not really fit for this world, I've discovered." Admitted the spirit, looking to the waters.

The cat gave him a searching, almost human-like, stare. Trying to dig information out of him with a look alone, "Avarice. I think is my only _real_ sin. And even then it's not a great amount of avarice, I just like to have things sooner rather than later, and I had a bad habit of eating things that were set aside for later... but I usually replaced them. So I guess it's less avarice and more impatience, hmm." Thought the youth with a slight trickle of mirth in his voice.

"Self-reflection is nice and all, but I think I'll go along now." The young man said, nodding to himself. Setting the cat down at his side, "I dunno how well cat's remember things, but I got a good feeling about you little missy." He praised gently, rubbing the cats ear between his thumb and finger, "My name was Menma Uzumaki." Introduced the young man.

He closed his eyes, and let himself drift away, the blue glow encompassing him grew in intensity, the cat sitting quietly next to him. That was until a low, guttural howl broke his trance, the Soul shot up and onto his feet in a heartbeat, a tear in the air that seemed to suck in light.

"Oh sweet mother of-" The Soul was cut off as a clawed hand reached out and pulled him into the wicked, black scar in the air. Eyes widened, the spirits black hair whipping about as a wind-tunnel formed from the sheer speed of the grapple.

The spirit was pulled into the tear without a second thought able to form in his mind and everything went dark.

 **Hueco Mundo; Menos Forest.**

A vicious looking Hollow with a malformed mask that looked like the bastard child of a harlequin mask and a chainsaw, snickered as it held onto the juicy little human soul it'd snatched. One of the only real useful abilities the creature had was 'Snap-Garganta' able to open smaller, quicker Garganta's that it could use to move through the human world and Hueco Mundo with much less trouble.

None of that really mattered at the moment however, now the creature had a juicy little morsel to tide himself over the human in his grip was frozen, terror in his eyes, oh but it was _delicious!_ The chain on the pathetic little creature told the Hollow this one was as fresh as they come, it was pristine and still had a slight shine to the metal.

" **Delicious!** " The Hollow bit down, ripping the soul in half with one bite, and then finishing all that remained with another. The Hollow felt a rise in its reiryoku, it cheered and bellowed loudly, loud enough to echo through the Menos Forest, over all the other creatures therein. Only for it to crumple in on itself, the creature began to writhe, its form rapidly jumping and expanding before just as quickly shrinking in several places.

The sheer agony the Hollow felt was like nothing it had ever experienced.

" _My only sin. Is Avarice._ " Chimed a voice in the Hollows head, before it's eyes widened and it exploded in a shower of black gore. From the remains a single creature emerged.

A small, serpentine creature coated in complete white armour with a barbed, bladed tail. Each segment of armour had enough space so that it could move freely. Atop its mask, which was smoothe, barely a marking on it aside from eye holes, and slits for it to breath through, the Hollow had a glorious set of antlers, like a stag in the prime of its life. The serpent wriggled for a moment, like it was trying to free itself from confinement before a small set of bat-like wings broke from its back, and half a dozen vent-shaped openings appeared on it's 'shoulders'.

The serpent rose upwards, 'standing' in its new form. It was roughly 6 feet tall, a small-fry compared to most hollows, especially a Menos, and even most Adjuchas. The serpent said nothing, it didn't even blink, but its new, golden eyes, shone intensely as it slithered out of the Harlequin's den and poked its head out into the Menos Forest proper.

" _Hunger..._ " It noticed this almost immediately, it was hungry. It wanted food, it _needed_ to eat. Turning back it looked at the dead, splattered form of the Hollow it was 'birthed' from and twitched its head, almost in discomfort, before a split forming in its mask and it opened its mouth, a wide rose of ivory razors, dripping with saliva, and a thick, forked tongue lay therein.

" _It will do_." The creature told itself. Before it began to devour the scraps of the Hollow that came before, the mask fragments being the most delectable parts. The Snake-Deer-Bat thing licked its chops after a moment, " _More_." The voice in the creatures head bayed it on, and it responded without a moments thought, the small, defined Gillian slithered out of the den and took to prowling about, its wings tucked in comfortably.

 **Weeks Later**

The little Gillian that could, was able to rip and tear silently through the Forest without many really noticing its presence, the scariest part were the occasional flashes of reiryoku that would follow in its wake, effectively putting the fear of some hidden creature into the Menos Grande, stupid as they were. Or the way it'd figured out how to lure in other Hollows to its den by producing particular scents through the vents on its 'shoulders' .

" _Vanilla._ " Ordered the voice, Snake-Bat-Deer nodded to itself and began releasing the scent, the air from the den being pushed outwards by a few gentle flaps of its wings, the Hollow was pleased it managed to catch an Adjuchas this time, hiding in the shadows.

This Adjuchas was a tall, wolf-ish creature. It had dark red fur in several spots that breached its own natural armour and a pair of horns on its skull. The snake narrowed its eyes in confusion. " _Question it._ " Ordered the voice, slithering out of the rocks the snake whipped its tail, getting the deers attention.

"Heh, so it was you? Some weird lookin' Gillian." Said the Adjuchas, the serpent tilted its head curiously, still releasing the scent, much to the large dog's chagrin. "Stop it!" Ordered the Adjuchas. A red orb forming on the middle horn of its Hollow mask.

"Ca...lm." Ordered the snake, vocal chords not really formed, it came out as a guttural and rough command.

"What'd you say?" Demanded the wolf with a narrowed gaze.

" _Now. Say it again. But clearer._ "

"C...Calm." Struggled the snake.

"Feh, some retarded Gillian you are, trying to speak! You gotta evolve before you earn that right!" Roared the wolf, opening its maw and forming a red orb of spiritual energy.

" _Kill it._ " The snakes wings spread outwards, and with a might flap of its wings the vents on its shoulders ignited the air, releasing a wave of fire that washed over the Adjuchas, the wolf howled in agony as its fur began to crackle and burn. The snake opened its maw and released a white wave of energy as its Cero split into several smaller beams that ripped apart the wolf, taking out its legs and opening its armour in several sections.

The creature's body went into shock, or a Hollow's equivalent as the serpent began to eat and consume.

" _Very well done._ " Praised the voice, Snake felt a swell of pride as it consumed its fellow Hollows mask, its own body bolstering and bulking up with the new hefty amount of reiryoku entering its body, " _After this, seal the cave and sleep._ " The voice ordered, Snake nodded silently as its teeth took little time to rip and carve up the body before it, with a crack of its tail rocks began to rise from the black, dirt covered floor of its den and bar the entryway of its little hidey-hole.

The creatures form was encompassed in a glow, the small Gillian actually grew, changing shape somewhat. The serpentine body expanded, and like a caccoon burst open. Revealing a bipedal creature beneath, roughly thirteen feet tall coated in segmented, glossy armoured plates of armour vaguely resembling a knight. Its fingers and toes were exposed, and each bore a wicked, clawed nail. The smooth, skull-mask remained and the serpent's hide becoming some kind of cloak the was attached at the spine, the very end of it remaining as a tail.

Its mask began to slim down somewhat, instead of the bulky, edged oval of its previous form. It was now a it grew into a shape resembling a humans skull, his antlers remaining in place but now accompanied by a smaller pair of horns rising from the masks forehead. His teeth mirrored on the masks mouth. Other than that it was rather featureless.

The antler-bearing biped continued to sleep, uninterrupted by the transformation, the vents on its shoulders shrinking slightly but remaining.

 **Months Later, Menos Forest Proper.**

Having left the cave behind the large Adjuchas wandered through the Menos forest, hunching slightly as its wings were tucked down, and the hide of his old form covering him like an armoured cloak, the only real distinguishable part of him was the antlers and his overall size. The Menos Grande towered above him, peaceful, sedated by the visible aroma his shoulders emitted. One of them knelt down and picked him up in the palm of its hand, he jumped atop its head and gently commanded it forward.

He was seeking the other Adjuchas of the forest, as he was more than ready to begin consuming them in proper. The sound of air cutting drew his attention, the creature leapt from the Menos Grande and stuck to one of the nearby pillars of stone that acted as faux trees, the figure that had attempted to attack him did the same, the Hollows claws dug into the stone as it looked to the figure.

A human, it had to be, wearing a dark brown fur cover over black robes, a sword in his hand, a katana, the creature's nostrils flare beneath its mask as the man had the audacity to wear a deer skull whilst attacking him.

"You'll have to forgive me, Hollow." Began the human, though sounding anything but remorseful, "I cannot allow you to leave the forest and cause havoc."

" _Speak. Say our name._ " Ordered the voice in the creatures head.

Golden eyes widened with fury, "I Menma. And _you_ human. Have made a terrible mistake." Snarled the Adjuchas angrily, wings flaring out of his back, easily half and again matching his total body length, in the blink of an eye the creature vanished.

" _Doesn't even know what a Shinigami is, eh? Must be a newborn._ " Thought the man as he readied himself, dashing to the side and slashing with his sword at the Hollow's reappearing form, the sword scraped against the armour of its body, but only made an insufferable screeching sound.

The Shinigami's eyes widened under his skull helmet only for pain to blossom on his side as the Hollows claws slashed at his ribs, the Shinigami flashed away in a Shunpo and his hand glowed green pressing against the wound and sealing it.

"Pretty pathetic sword you've got there." Goaded Menma with a narrow gaze, "What kind of human has the gall to come into the forest and attack it's inhabitants!?" Demanded the Hollow with fury.

"I'm a Shinigami, and eradicating Hollows is my sole task." Informed the man.

"Seems to be going well for you." Menma said, standing on the air, his same, relaxed, hunched stance as when he walked.

The man said nothing but the slight tense in his forearms revealed an angry tick at that bard, "Hollows, from what I understand, are a natural part of the universe. Without them, a link in the chain that connects existence would be lost." Hypothesized the Adjuchas before standing to its full height, cloak folding in on itself revealing his body in its full form, "What right do you have to tamper with the natural order?"

"It's not a right, Hollow. It's a duty, the duty of all Shinigami to protect innocent souls from monsters like you." Snarled the man.

"You've done a good job. Not but a few months ago I sacrificed myself to save a child from a car, and in doing so, died. Where was my Shinigami?" Questioned the Adjuchas with a low growl, the mans fingers twitched slightly, surprise, "I imagine I was just about to pass on to whatever equates to heaven, as ultimate all things considered there must be some kind of afterlife, but a Hollow snatched me up before I could 'transcend' into the pearly gates." The Hollow did an oddly human action as it made air quotes with its disturbingly macabre looking hands.

"So that leads me to think two things." The Hollow held up two fingers, as it continued speaking, the Shinigami idly noted this was probably the most eloquent Hollow he'd ever met. "One, you're here on some misguided attempt at extermination, the consequence of such will make me _rather_ angry. Or Two, you think just because something is different, and strange, that it must be destroyed, which in itself is like point one, but somehow worse to my ears."

"You talk a great deal for an Adjuchas." Observed the Shinigami.

Menma looked at his hands and then to his feet, and cracked his fingers before saying, "You'd be amazed what a little bit of willpower can do to preserve one's own mind, Shinigami-san."

The man seemed to tense at that, "Wait. You say you remember being human, you even still associate with your human name. What kind of Hollow are you?" The man questioned, Menma noticed the slightest slackening in his grip and used his next response as an excuse to move slightly, getting into position.

"As I said, my name is Menma Uzumaki. I remember my human life, yes. I remember quite a bit about it, I had my own conscious voice, guiding myself as a Gillian. I still do sometimes, but there is also another thing, Shinigami-san." Informed the Hollow as it stretched out, seemingly an innocent action.

"And that is?" Questioned the man, admittedly curious at this point.

"I'm still a Hollow, and I'm always hungry." Ashido Kano felt pain once more blossom in his side, though it was followed by more pain in his chest as the Hollow disappeared and reappeared before him in a naught but a heartbeat and ripped out his ribcage, Ashido gasped in horrified pain, the faces of all those he lost flashing before his eyes.

"And I don't take kindly to your helmet." Ripped the sword from the mans hand Menma stabbed his foe through the throat, the fur falling off, the skull masks audible shattering as it plummeted to the ground.

Pulling the sheath free as well Menma plundered the Shinigami's sword, a useful tool for later to be sure, and placed it between his wings, feasting on the defeated, very dead, man in mid air Menma once more felt his energy take a great leap, but thankfully, no evolution occurred, he was happy to feel the Shinigami's energy mingling and mixing with his own but he was far too new to being an Adjuchas to skip ahead again, he didn't even _know_ what the next level was. He never bothered to speak with his prey for more than a few moments before devouring them.

Menma stopped his floating and hit the ground with a slight kick-up of dust, he grabbed the sword from his back and held it, sheathed, in his right hand. He kept walking for about two hours, this was a rough estimate as he didn't have a watch. Before he felt an odd pulling sensation in his hand, looking to it he saw black lines forming over his unarmoured fingers, vaguely following the bones therein and meeting his armour, in a small flash of energy his hand had now... changed somewhat.

It had blackened fur along the wrist and darker armoured plates over each segment of his digits, his nails remained unchanged thankfully as claws were incredibly useful, but the sword itself began to ooze energy, black energy, into his hand, Menma was curious about this he figured it'd be a good idea to stop this, but at the same time, didn't his human curiosity refused to waver.

Fear no longer an issue, anxiety all but dried up, all that was left was a steely calm the permeated his entire being. After several moment the swords green sheath was stained black, the tsuba had mutated into a dark red pentagram and the hilt was covered by an ashen grey cloth, capped with a black metal pommel.

The Adjunchas didn't comment outwardly but was interested nonetheless. A buzz filled his mind for a moment but he didn't bother, instead he began using his Sonido to cross the enormous expanse of the Menos Forest, the Hollow passed hundreds if not thousands of Menos that became docile as he passed them, only to return to their previous waddling and random roaring as before.

Menma leapt into the air with a final jump and flared his wings out, opening his mouth he released a white rush of energy " _Seperacion Cero!_ " The shotgun like spread of energy poured through the Menos forest, the Adjunchas began ripping and tearing his way through the Menos Grande, he was hungry and the meagre helpings that they provided were enough.

" _What does this sword do?_ " Questioned his inner voice.

 **One Year Later**

Effectively, his little rampage had made him the bane of the other Adjunchas that dared to approach him, but from them, he learned of the surface, and due to that had a new goal in mind. To this end he began practicing with everything at his disposal, performing Sonido in place of walking to build up more stamina, firing off hundreds of Cero's a day to work the reiryoku in his body like a muscle fiddling with this 'Dark Hand' the Shinigami's energy had given him, he found it was insatiable, much like himself, and could directly sap reishi from a Hollows soul.

He devoured his way through the Forest, now dubbed as the 'Cazador', Hunter, which amused him to no end.

" _It's like the name of a bad villain from the 80's._ " Thought the Hollow with mirth as he crossed the threshold and exploded outwards into the dunes of Hueco Mundo above, Menma shook himself free of any sandy debris.

" **Impressive.** " Commented a feminine voice in his mind, the dulcet tones soothing to his soul, the Zanpakuto, Mugetsu. 'Corrupted and Changed' by Menma's reiryoku, now some macabre mix of Ashido's own power and Menma's. The human mind within the Hollows body, riddled with Shinigami and Hollow power.

Quite the combination.

It should be state, she was not always Mugetsu, in fact she'd explicitly told him on numerous occasions she had eaten the previous inhabitant of the blade and took its place. Which was... nice, he guessed.

" _Not really_." Rebuked Menma, looking out at the sandy expanse.

" **How so, Master?** " Questioned Mugetsu.

" _There's nothing but sand as far as I can see. At the moment I disagree with your assessment, but there's got to be_ something _out here for all the Adjuchas to have lost their tits over._ " Theorized the human mind.

The Spirit of the blade hummed quietly to itself, " **Very well, Master.** " Menma looked around and narrowed his gaze, as though it would help him see better, the antlered Adjuchas sighed for a moment before pulling out his sword, twirling it in his fingers and throw it into the air, catching it before hit the ground the blade pointed... north? Maybe? Whatever, sheathing the blade and tucking it into one of the newly formed segments on his waist so it would be snug and safe his wings unfurled and he shot into the air.

The Hollow looked over the vast expanse, small lenses sliding form his mask over his eyes to shield them from wind damage as he took it all in. Now that he was higher up he could see there were some interesting landmarks, _far_ in the distance, some form of mountain range to his south that barely managed to peak over the abyssal sands.

A few dead trees here and there, all in all in his immediate vicinity it wasn't exactly interesting, but it was a fuck-ton better than just sand.

Hours upon hours Menma flew, idly amazing at the exhilaration he gained from flight, no matter what he may have said to the Shinigami, his human mind had been warped considerably during the change. When he was calm and placid, he could formulate coherent sentences, he could theorize on his new existence, he could breach subjects of philosophy with Mugetsu.

But during battle, when his blood began to boil and the hunt became his only priority, his mind released its controls and the instincts took over.

It was pretty much the only way he was able to eat without throwing it all back up.

His mind tingled for a moment as Mugetsu spoke, " **Master. A presence is below, it is very powerful.** " Menma immediately dive bombed pointedly ignoring Mugetsu's sigh of discontent, he landed with his wings fanned out and looked about, a figure clad in a full body-suit of white armour sat on a dead trees branch, it had slightly pointed protrusions from the sides of its mask, the only holes being for its bright green, slit eyes. It hollow hole firmly in place in the middle of its sternum. A pair of large black bat wings grew from its waist, though they were currently slack and relaxed.

The creature looked at him, golden eyes met green, the Adjuchas tried to get a read on the creature, its gaze inquisitive. Standing to his full height Menma's cloak rolled back, revealing his body in full he rose a hand in greeting, "Good day."

The creature did not respond. " _What is this?_ " It thought to itself upon seeing the oddly shaped, rather tall, Hollow.

"I apologise if I'm bothering you, friend. I sensed a powerful presence and curiosity got the best of me." Explained the Hollow.

The creature, still did not respond. " _Such thinking is odd for a Hollow. Do you know nothing of this world?_ " Silently questioned the bat.

Menma tilted his head, "Are... are you able to speak? I'm sorry if that's rude but I'm trying to avoid sounding like a fool later."

This time, the creature shook its head. " _At least he is not unintelligent. And forthcoming. Why is he still here?_ "

"Ah, I'm sorry then... are you alone?" Menma figured he'd go with yes or no questions, just to make life easier on the bat-hollow.

It nodded. " _I have always been alone._ " It thought.

"Ah." Menma said simply, Mugestu chimed into his mind.

" **It appears to be something... greater than a mere Adjuchas Hollow, Master.** " She informed. Menma's lips creased beneath his mask.

"Do you have any kind of objective in mind?" Questioned the younger, it'd have to be a guess but the Bat looked like it'd been around for a while.

The creature shook its head. " _Nothing. I have no purpose. I have no meaning. I am alone._ "

"Would you like to come with me?" Menma asked curiously, green eyes narrowed in confusion for a moment, the creatures head tilted as it seemingly, silently demanded more. "Well I just figured, the two of us are alone, I have only just breached the sands of Hueco Mundo myself and figure now would be the best time to try and... gather some kind of group. I've been on my own since I was born, aside from a voice in my head, I've nobody." Menma silently requested Mugetsu ignore that as he didn't want to reveal her sentience.

The sword acquessed to its masters wishes silently.

The bat hollow stared at him, and stared. " _A curious creature, an Adjuchas? Coming before me, unafraid of my power, and seemingly wishing for companionship. He has been alone as well? He knows of this... vacant existence?_ " The bat slid off its perch and walked towards the larger Hollow, Menma lowered himself to continue eye contact. " _What manner of creature are you?_ " Quietly questioned the bat.

"Is that a yes?" Menma asked uncertainly.

The bat paused for a moment, gold on green. Before nodding. Menma's eyes twinkled with joy he offered his large hand to the smaller Hollow. "Wonderful! My name is Menma... I know you cannot speak but it's only courteous that I give my name." Menma said, his eyes having creased with his smile.

" _Menma?... You cannot hear me, companion. But I am, Ulquiorra._ " Mentally introduced the bat, looking at the hand questioningly.

"Ah... my apologies. This is a handshake, the memories of my human existence showed me this is how they greet a new friend." Menma informed, the creature stuck its hand out, Menma gently clasped it in his own and shook it before retracting his hand, Ulquiorra looked at his hand and then to Menma, nodding.

"Forgive me for saying so soon, friend. But I am glad to have met you, I look forward to our travels together." Menma said, tipping his head slightly.

" _Glad to have met me? I have never heard of such things. You are curious to me, Menma. Show me, what is a 'friend'._ " Ulquiorra quietly mused on the concept of a 'friend' as the taller Hollow looked about.

"Shall we away? The Adjuchas in the Menos Forest told me the other Hollows up here were much stronger, I would like to test myself against one." Ulquiorra nodded, his wings twitching as Menma's own extended out, the antlered Hollow gesturing his new friend to follow as they took off.

 **Two Weeks Later**

Menma learned a few things as he was around his new friend, one. The man was incredibly good company, silent or no his presence was a comforting one and often they would travel in a comfortable silence for hours on end, enjoying the presence of another.

Two, he was a Vasto Lorde. The pinnacle of Hollow evolution. Menma knew his friend was strong, but not so strong that he was an entire evolution level above him, he took quiet comfort in the fact that his friend never seemed to look down upon him for being an Adjuchas and took to guarding his safety rather seriously if nothing else.

Still no name, though given the fact that his friend was effectively mute because of his mask, he couldn't really do anything about it.

"Friend, I pose a question to you." Menma stated abruptly, gaining Ulquiorra's attention. "Would you be adverse to more joining us at all? I ask because we have been together for a short while, and I've enjoyed your company immensely, but surely you must be sick of me talking your ear off all the time? Would you like a new person to have around?" Menma questioned.

" _Sick of him? Absurd. He is my kindred spirit, he knows the despair of loneliness. He has shielded me from that, at the cost of a companion without a voice, he is my friend._ " Ulquiorra grabbed the Adjuchas' wrist and firmly gripped it.

Menma looked down at the action, curiosity in his eyes, "Have I upset you?" He questioned quietly.

" _Yes. How dare you think you could be replaced?_ " Ulquiorra nodded silently.

"Because I suggest a third?" Prodded the taller Hollow.

" _Damn this mask._ " Ulquiorra shook his head. The Adjuchas hummed for a moment, contemplative.

"Let's see... what could it have been?" Menma murmured to himself, thinking for a moment.

" **Perhaps he thinks highly of you, Master, and took exception to you assuming him to be sick of you?** " Suggested Mugetsu. Menma looked to the intense gaze of his friend and relayed this question.

" _He understands._ " Ulquiorra thought with relief, eyes showing as such, and nodded.

Menma chuckled quietly and nodded in return, "Very well, I am sorry if I have upset you, friend. I did not mean to." Ulquiorra merely nodded and released his arm, Menma paused for a moment before picking Ulquiorra up and placing him atop his head, between his antlers.

"As an apology you can sit atop my head." Menma said with an audible grin, Ulquiorra's eyes widened.

" _Such kindness... I can only hope it is not sullied. My moonlight, in this dark, desolate existence._ " Thought Ulquiorra fondly, looking at the branching horns atop his companions head.

It seemed almost like fate had struck a chord, as not an hour later Menma's feet were nearly sucked into a sand trap, he flew back and bared his claws, Ulquiorra standing atop his head with his wings spread, looking furiously at those who dared to attack his moonlight.

"Come on out cowards!" Ordered the Adjuchas with a ferocious snarl, Ulquiorra was used to this tone, Menma used it only when around others of hostile intent, hiding his gentler nature.

Out of the sands rose a centipede like-hollow with several branching tendrils dripping with a mysterious purple liquid, and following it was a quadruped lizard covered in spines and thorns a thorny-devil or thorny-dragon depending on whom you spoke to, both of their masks were identical in nature framing their skulls primary in chitinous armour, bones framing their eyes predominantly.

"Stupid bastard, should have just let us kill you." Grumbled the centipede. Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed at the creature hatefully.

"How droll, you assume I'm on to walk blindly about the desert." Snarled the antlered Hollow.

"Wait Loly... horns, black arm, white wings... I think that's Cazador!" Whispered the devil to the bug, horrified.

"Like I care about that, Menoly." Scoffed Loly, tendrils coiling up to whip out at their foe.

"How about the fact that there's a Vasto Lorde on his head!" Snarled the reptile, Loly paused all movement as she looked up to see the white bat Hollow standing atop the Adjuchas.

Quivering as best a body such as hers would allow Loly quickly began digging back into the sand, "Run!" She screamed, her sister in hot pursuit, Menma blinked for a moment as their signatures quickly fell off his radius.

"Hm. First time that's happened." Admittedly there were a _lot_ of stupid Hollows that attempted to harm his friend.

" _That's right you filthy wretches, flee! Your cowardice is unwelcomed!_ " Internally snarled Ulquiorra, sitting back down, wings folding up.

"Well. Here's hoping the next one we meet won't be so quick to flee, eh friend?" Menma said amusedly.

" _Indeed, Moonlight. Indeed._ " Silently Ulquiorra positioned himself to lean comfortably against the thick antlers of his friends head.

Menma's body stiffened for a moment as more signatures entered his range, this time there were at least half a dozen in number. A vertible gaggle of Hollows quickly approaching his position, all of them appearing in a storm of Sonido.

All of them looked fairly nondescript, but all of them were quite large, quite strong, and _very_ hungry looking. "Oh my." Murmured the Knight-like Hollow, his armoured plates making the slightest of noises as he looked around at those surrounding him.

"Well... look likes we got a snack for the road boys!" Chuckled one with a star-like mask, "We'll snap this little fucker like a twig, and his little friend, and then continue on our way to Las Noches."

"Yeah boss! You always were great at summarizing the current events so no one gets lost." Said another with an oval shaped mask, vaguely resembling some kind of cat.

"Exposition is your forte, boss." Agreed another, this one resembling a macabre fairy of some kind, with a warped, malformed mask.

" _What tripe, these fools are nothing before us._ " Scoffed Ulquiorra, Menma chuckled beneath him.

"Well gentlemen, you see... I'm quite the calm fellow usually, but one thing that sets me off is arrogance. And the idea that you think." Reiatsu rising rapidly, it began to cloud the air, making it thick and hard to breathe in, pheromone laced jets exploding out from the holes in his shoulders.

"You can harm my dear friend!" Snarled the Knight grabbing Mugetsu and igniting it with dark energy, " _Getsu Tensho!_ " Screeched the Hollow, the cat, the star and another hollow were swallowd up and bisected by the horizontal tensho the burnt right through the hierro.

"Get 'im!" Snarled one of the others, Ulquiorra fired a green Cero from his finger directly through its mask, killing it instantly, and repeated this action with another, destroying its leg.

White energy arced across Menma's white arm as he thrust it forward, " _Speraccion Cero!_ " The spreading cero ripped the creature apart, none of his attackers could harm him, so he turned on his heel, sheathing his sword as he did and plunged his black hand into the mask of the last, maimed Hollow who barely clung to life.

Menma gently placed Ulquiorra on the ground, "I apologise for what you are about to see, friend. Try not to think less of me." Menma tipped his head slightly as Ulquiorra watched him rip and tear through the Adjuchas whom had attempted to slay them, and failed to such an extent even Ulquiorra was surprised how weak they were.

Feasting heartily and licking his lips and cleaning the blackened blood off his mask Menma moved to the next Hollow, Ulquiorra looked at his Moonlight for a moment, " _He is a kind Hollow, one I am fortunate to have met, yet has the resolve to harden himself to slay, and survive. He is above these animals, he is... more._ " Thought the bat, bordering on reverence.

" _He is concerned I will leave him, this fear is his only flaw. I will never leave his side, I will ever be your shield, Menma-sama._ " Were the quiet, resolute thoughts of the Vasto Lorde as it watched over the Adjuchas.

It took only a few minutes to fully consume all the Hollows before him, Menma felt his energy skyrocket from the amount of Adjuchas flesh he'd devoured, his whole body tingled as he shook himself out and turned back to Ulquiorra, smiling beneath his mask.

Menma silently approached the creature and offered his arm, Ulquiorra took the hint and stepped onto his Moonlight's hand, the larger Hollow placed the bat atop his head and continued onwards, though this time his aim was the direction these Hollows were going.

"I say we find this Las Noches, I'm curious as to why these Hollows were so intent on reaching it." Menma said jubilantly, Ulquiorra merely nodded, leaning into his antlers once more, as they began their trek.

 **One Week Later**

Progress towards Las Noches was slow going, wherever Menma was born, it was far away from pretty much everything of interest, he had no idea how far the Menos Forest stretched but he'd never hit an ending wall in his life there, that being said he rarely tried to explore it in proper.

His senses pinged, two Hollows. He form blurred, sand being kicked up around his previous location, Ulquiorra woke up at the sudden movement and blinked, " _Ah, more Hollows... is he worried I may leave him unless he evolves? He seems far too driven to evolve for something a simple as survival._ " Questioned Ulquiorra looking down at the Adjuchas he was sleeping on sadly.

" _Do you think so little of yourself, my Moonlight?_ " Mused the bat, he'd heard slips of self deprecation from his companion throughout their time together, and he was not amused that his guiding light seemed to hold himself in such low regard.

Menma narrowed his gaze at the sight, a deer Hollow, roughly seven feet tall from hoof to head, and five and a bit from hoof to back, brown fur decorated its body and a smaller pair of antlers grew from the back of its mask, a single horn growing from the forehead. A few armour plates over its shoulders and flank.

It was facing off against a large quadruped reptile hollow with two heads and a whip-like tail. Its mask was like a starburst, no real shape to it aside from looking like someone took white paint and threw it at a canvas.

Menma immediately sided with the dear. Call him biased, he didn't care.

"Do you require assistance?" He questioned loudly, standing between the two, looking over his shoulder at the deer.

"What's your angle?" Demanded the feminine voiced dear.

"New traveling companion? My friend and I wander about and I'm sure he's sick of hearing about just me." Responded the Knight-like Hollow with good humour, Ulquiorra shook his head but refrained from doing much else, content to sit where he was.

"Uh... sure." The deer said uncertainly.

"Marvelous!" And then he turned to the lizard and held a finger up, " _Cero Oscura._ " A black orb formed at the tip of his dark arm and fired off a giant wave of energy, glassing parts of the desert on contact, and incinerating the lizard Hollow, save for a head sized chunk of its mask.

Menma held it up to the deer, "Sorry about that." He apologised sincerely, "Got a big carried away, just figured out how to do that a few days ago."

The deer was wide eyed and just nodded, idly taking the mask fragment from his hand and eating it, but the shellshock had yet to wear off.

Menma grinned beneath his mask, "So, what's your name I am Menma. This is my friend, he is unable to speak for the moment." He introduced with a slight bow, in doing so showing off the placid Vasto Lorde on his head.

"E-Emilou Apacci! Nice to meet you." She greeted nervously, Menma cocked his head slightly.

"You needn't worry my dear..." He almost wiggled his brows but settled for a 'tada' with his hands, "We won't bite, I assure you." As she soaked this information in the antlered Adjuchas placed his hands on his hips and hummed quietly.

"What do you know of Los Noches, Apacci?" Menma requested idly.

The deer looked surprised for a moment before finding her voice, "It's where the current, self-proclaimed, King of Hollows, Barragan Louisenbairn rules from, members of his army, or scouts at least, are most of what you'll be meeting around here."

Menma paused and contemplated this, "How curious... a King of Hollows. Is he a good king?" He prodded further, looking directly at her with shining golden eyes.

Apacci scoffed harshly, "Fuck no." How blunt! "He's a garbage ruler and the Hollows under his command are more feral than those in the forest, he just collects the rabble and rouses them to do his bidding in some vague attempt to control Hueco Mundo."

"Friend I have a suggestion for our next activity." Menma said, looking upwards, Ulquiorra leant forward placing a hand on his friends skull to let him know he was listening. "We dispose of this despot and take his position for ourselves, surely we could do a better job of ruling than a fool who thinks collecting a bunch of animals in one area deserves kingship."

Apacci looked at him like he was crazy, "You're going to fight Barragan!? But you're just an Adjuchas!" She protested fervently.

"Not right away, Appaci dear." He chuckled to himself, such a poor pun, but he reserved the right for witticisms. "When I evolve I'll be much stronger, and if we can make it so _you_ evolve that's all the better! Think of it like a long-term goal, my new companion." He placed a hand on her neck and gave the deer a soothing pat, Apacci seemed conflicted.

"I'm not saying you _have_ to fight him, Apacci. But it'll give us a goal to work towards. Now come on, training starts now!" He said with a cheerful jaunt in his step, Apacci raced after him, eager to not be left alone to fend for herself anymore.

" _This one did not run. Even from me. Consider yourself worthy, for now._ " Were the thoughts of the bat, As it stared intently at the deer.

 **End.**

 **Lemme know whatcha think. If you liked it, if you didn't, hopes for the future, that kinda stuff.**

 **This little idea was rolling around in my head for a while now, and I just felt the need to write it up after reading a few amazing Bleach fanfics, hopefully no-one thinks I'm trying to steal anyone else's ideas though, as that is not my intent.**

 _ **Raxychaz!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Velcome back, to zee vaste of Hueco Mundo.**

 **Simon D. Uzumaki: That's for me to know, and for you to find out soon. :3**

 **LordGhostStriker: Who knows, it really is quite the mystery.**

 **guisniperman: That is a pretty good line I won't lie, we'll see how the story flows from here, whether I get to use it or not.**

 **Milennial: Nah man I always appreciate your comments, I will say he may seem a little OP for the moment, mostly because I wanted to get through that first chapter and establish some stuff, and in this one there isn't really any big fish to fry, but down the road there will definitely be some trials in front of him. As for the Cero Oscuras, I kinda just wanted to show off the difference between the Shinigami energy he'd absorbed, when combined with his Hollow powers, and his normal Hollow powers.**

 **Dustier7: AND MORE YOU SHALL GET MY DARLING!**

 **So yeah, mostly another character driven chapter, not much action yet as there isn't much that needs to be done. The whole 'Avarice' thing will come into play later, and is touched on in this chapter, so make sure to pay attention :D.**

 **Start!**

 **Hueco Mundo**

"Faster!" Bellowed the Knight, demanding more from his new companion, Apacci was progressing quickly, to be sure, but he'd never stop pushing her as that may mean that she could regress and he'd sooner die than see the new member of his little group go.

"I know you can do it faster, Apacci!" Enforced the giant.

Ulquiorra watched with interest from his place atop one of the dunes of Hueco Mundo watching his treasured Moonlight and this... Apacci slowly becoming faster, a critical eye allowed Ulquiorra to spot that this girl was able to soak in the excess reishi in the air that was pumped out from the duo's practice. It seemed harmless for now, usually he would act over such a thing, but Menma was already quite fond of a the new addition, and it would not do for him to upset his treasured Moonlight.

Apacci herself, made no comment, instead she was concentrating on keeping up this continuous Sonido contest with her new traveling, motley crew.

"Now, I want you to begin integrating Cero's into this, imagine a large beast is coming at you, the hierro is too hard for your teeth, or your hooves, all you have left is how quickly you can puncture it with your superior mobility and ranged advantage." Lectured the Adjuchas Knight, Apacci barely managed a nod though nearly collapsed under herself as they came to a pause.

Menma looked down at her exhausted form with a flicker of pity, " _No no, I must be firm. I cannot coddle her or I'll end up losing her. This will not do_." He reprimanded his initial instinct of looking after the deer girl.

Mugestu guided his hand as a green sheen encompassed his claws, he placed them on Apacci's downed form and began gently emitting a soothing mist of bastardized healing kido. Whilst it would never reach the potency of a true healing kido, moments like this still allowed him to practice.

Apacci's muscles began to slacken as all the tension built up from training began to melt away, but just as she was relaxing under her new leaders ministrations it stopped, looking up at him questioningly the Knight merely nodded at her.

"Every time you meet my expectations, I will give you a small buffer of energy. If you fail, we will redo the exercise until you have done it proficiently." Apacci's eyes widened almost comically as the large Adjuchas pulled her up and onto her feet.

"B-But if I'm going to be firing Cero's how will I be able to recover enough?" She questioned hesitantly, still not sure of the limits she was afforded under his leadership.

"I will leave that for you to figure out, Apacci. You're a smart girl, I'm sure you can." Menma assured, the vents on his shoulder releasing a faint lavender/vanilla scent as he sat down. "The distraction will make focusing later easier." He theorized.

Apacci's nose twitched, that heavenly aroma filled her mind. The ache of her muscles, the strain on her reserves added with this new smell, it was too much for the poor deer.

Menma blinked as Apacci fell on her side, unconscious and twitching. "Perhaps it was too much?" He questioned quietly, only to feel a weight against his back, looking over his shoulder he saw the stoic bat leaning against his back and sitting comfortably on his tail.

" _Too much._ " He affirmed silently.

Mugetsu's amused chimes of laughter filled his head.

 **Two Months Later**

Training with Apacci had come along well, she'd begun to make his fledgling style into her own, her 'Cero Rapida', Fast Cero, as she so eloquently put it, afforded her an incredibly high damage potential.

It seemed aromatherapy was his little groups new favourite thing, not-so-subtly sticking to him like glue when he was luring other hollows for Apacci to practice against. Menma felt the painful shakes of prolonged hunger, but he'd have to tough it out for a little bit longer because Apacci needed it more than him.

That was his mantra. The only way he could stave it off and hold some semblance of sanity.

The giant knight Hollow rumbled ominously as the troupe continued to trek through the wastes, his mind being toyed with by the incessant screaming of the souls he'd consumed, bile rose in his throat at that, the monstrous nature of his own existence haunting his withdrawal-addled mind.

He still could hear the voices, oh the voices how they _screamed_ in his head, Mugetsu was no help, she couldn't hear them, this was not a trial of spirit, but of body.

"-sama..." A voice, not one of his damned but of his companions. He looked to Apacci who was looking at him in concern. "Menma-sama, are you alright?" The deer questioned, seeing how his own claws were dragging across his armoured arms, it was quiet but the sound was constant and easy to pick up after a short while.

"N-not. Really." Answered the Knight, keeping his voice as level as possible. The shakes that wracked his body were starting to get worse and his, at this rate his friend may notice.

"What's wrong?" Apacci questioned quickly. Though her eyes widened as a dozen hollows entered her sensory radius, her leader paused all movement, before slowly, like a puppet, tugged the Vasto Lorde from his perch atop his head and vanished in a Sonido, Apacci flinched as a wind-tunnel formed, sand whipping about angrily.

Ulquiorra looked curiously at the direction his Moonlight had charged towards in a flicker he followed, Apacci groaned, "Come on... there's so many!" Though for all her griping she followed in an instant.

Menma appeared before a large scouting party of Baragan's troops, all of them bestial hollows, the leader of the pack being a ragged looking bear. A thick scar running along its mask, the Giant Knight looked down at them as he appeared, "Hello, food." Greeted the Adjuchas with a grin.

"Pfft, look at this fucker." Taunted an avian with a beak-mask. "Thinking he's top shit, trying to start trouble for King Barragan."

Menma cracked and twitched audibly, making one of the smaller Hollows, another feline, slightly nervous, golden eyes bled red with repressed fury, " **HUNGRY!** " Snarled the giant beast as it's black arm reached down and crushed the ribs of the bear Hollow at the front, throwing the corpse at the cat, crushing it, he leapt into the air, as the avian attempted to gain distance and grabbed it, twisting in a way that he'd use it to punch through the torso of octopus-looking creature, both of them screamed in agony.

The blood haze had set in fully, the starved beast barging the amicable and polite human mind aside as blood splattered across the white sands of Hueco Mundo, a white cero formed between the giant's front horns, it fired off splitting a multi-armed biped down the middle, gore spilling out.

Ulquiorra arrived first, " _So your hunger has gotten the best of you? No matter. The deer has eaten recently, her power may have risen but you need to eat more than she does. I cannot lose you, lest despair take root in this world once more._ " Even as the thirteen foot tall behemoth tore one of its fellow Hollows in half Ulquiorra did not budge in his reverent opinion of the creature before him.

Apacci however was, admittedly, a little shaken by the display. The usually calm and lax Hollow had 'gone local' and became a wave of butchery and hunger, his reiatsu permeated the air it was heavy and hard to breath in.

As the giant Hollow tore through flesh and sinew, eyes completely red as the bloodrage took over he began feasting, not even stopping to lick his chops, the Knight feasted and feasted until his fury subsided, he was panting heavily, " **Are you well now, Master?** " Queried the gentle, yearning voice of his Zanpakuto.

"I am well... I am-hgk!" His words stilled, caught in his throat before black and white reiatsu poured off his body, Ulquiorra took the deer and retreated a few paces away, the sand billowing around the giant armoured creature as it roared, weather in agony or victory none could truly say.

Black and white coiled and clashed like vicious serpents hissing at one another before the light show subsided, the sand around the new figure turned to glass, stained in various spots with blackened blood, in place of the behemoth stood a single figure, standing in at a proud six foot, five inches and coated in a thick, form fitting armour plates.

The hide of his Gillian form was in tatters, but remained, like the cape of a valiant hero. His dark arm was mostly uncharged, only resizing and fitting to the new size of its owner, though the claws and armoured segments had fused and the dark patterns had shifted to resemble a crashing black tide up to his shoulder.

His left arm, his white arm, had morphed somewhat. The armour of his forearm expanding and upsizing, forming a large trio of pointed, cylindrical spears of armour. These additioned ended just before his wrist, but with a flick of said wrist they spread out at fourty-five degree angles revealing a leathery hide between them and with a thick _shunk_ sound it moved forward, forming a shield.

His mask had returned to its featureless state, though now molding to fit the human head completely, an extra layer over his mouth and up to his nose, the traditional slits for his airways present, his eyes, now an intense burning orange that darkened to red the closer it was to the pupil, looking rather intimidating given the black background that was his sclera. His antlers gone from his head, now only the short horns on his forehead remaining.

Though, with the absence of his antlers the back of his helmet opened, revealing a cascade of black, shaggy hair that spilt down onto his shoulders.

Vasto Lorde.

His Hollow Holes, the vents, on his shoulders conjoined to two fist sized vents with small, inch-high frames around the edges.

Mugetsu remained quietly tucked across the back of his waist.

Apathetic orange-red eyes took the world in, " _What does this mean? Has my power reached its pinnacle? Preposterous. There is still so much to do, I have eternity after all._ " He told himself with an inward smirk.

Ulquiorra peered at his friends transformation and almost wept internally, " _What cruel injustice is this? Will he be damned to silence as I have? The world is cruel to us, my Moonlight. So very cruel._ " Ulquiorra's eyes actually shed blackened tears, spilling down his mask and dying it with abyssal tracks of despair.

Apacci hopped like her living kin and bounded with the pace of a cheetah to stand in front of the knightly looking Vasto Lorde, "That was amazing!" She gushed, eyes sparkling with admiration, "The way you tore those guys up like they were nothing, that big tower of energy and your transformation, look at your, you look incredible!"

Menma's eyes creased with mirth at the excited Adjuchas' proclamations. He lifted his hands in surrender of her enthusiasm before speaking.

Or at least, that was his goal.

Alarm coloured the orange-red eyes of the Vasto Lorde, Apacci watched as his smiling eyes gradually melted to panic, he grabbed at his mask, fingers running over the smoothe, layered surface of his armour before his head rested in his hands, he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

His friend, his dear friend, how he truly understood him now. Menma's arms slackened as he looked at the shorter Vasto Lorde and the black tears cascading down his mask, pulling the green eyed man into him the orange eyed Hollow buried his head into the bats neck.

Apacci was able to draw her own conclusions and lowered her head sullenly.

" _Son of a bitch... how am I supposed to make sure he's happy if I can't fucking talk to him!?_ " Internally screamed the newly ascended Hollow.

" **Peace, Master. Your friend will not abandon you, if anything he's sure to stick to you like glue now.** " Whilst her words rang true of Ulquiorra's character, he didn't feel any better. It was his job to look after the bat, to make sure to fill his abysally silent world with some form of colour.

The Knight Vasto Lorde separated from the bat, who continued to look sullen and depressed by this turn of events, he looked to Apacci and rubbed her head with his dark hand, as the idea of accidentally punching her with his shield didn't please him.

"Sorry." She said, not at fault, but feeling bad for all that had transpired.

He merely pressed his mask to hers and looked her in the eyes, the Vasto Lorde's eyes reflected gratitude, flustered as this made her, she was grateful that her Leader had such expressive eyes.

Menma retreated from her for a moment before looking around, " _I need to make some kind of gesture that refers to Barragan.._." He almost slapped his forehead for a moment before making some kind of crown out of his own clawed fingers.

"You wanna go fight Barragan now!?" She questioned, shocked.

Menma shook his head but made a sort of rolling gesture with his fingers, Apacci paused and thought it over, "...Later?" He made a pinching gesture, 'So close!', "Soon!" She said, at his nod she puffed proudly.

The Bat Hollow firmly grabbed onto the Knight's wrist as they began walking once more, demanding the comfort of whatever he did before, Ulquiorra would be remiss to make physical demands of his Moonlight but such... rich emotions flooded his core when Menma-sama had... held him.

 **Two Weeks Later**

Training had been slow going, Menma had acclimatized to his new body but without being able to give Apacci proper instruction he was down to drawing in the sand to hopefully explain it. His dear friend's mood had not improved greatly, and he felt he was slowly running out of options, he needed to find some way to communicate.

The idea struck him like lightning, he would have laugh maniacally but kept that in for now. He turned to Apacci, whom was om-nomming on a nearby, recently deceased pack of Hollows, the upside of having two Vasto Lorde's as best buddies was that not only did they attract dozens of Hollows a day, they leaked enough excess power that Apacci was able to train harder, and longer. Needing only short breaks to regenerate all of her reiryoku.

And the fact that if things got hairy she knew they'd swoop in and pull her furry ass out of the fire.

She heard the clapping of the Knight and looked up from her meal, his eyes sparkled with glee as he placed a hand on bat-man's shoulder and jostled it in joy, Ulquiorra looked confused but seeing the happiness in Menma-sama's face was enough to make him... less sad.

Apacci finished her feed before trotting over, he looked at her and nodded, before thrusting a hand out and grabbing their air, tearing it open he looked at the familiar black corridor, and gestured them in, Ulquiorra did so without hesitation and Apacci went in right after him.

Colour. Was the first thing Ulquiorra noticed as they stepped out of the corridor, the sounds of... small creatures making noise, some strange plant life beneath his feet... so much blue. Sensory overload, that's what the poor Bat was currently experiencing. Though he winced as some bright light seemed to peirce his vision, only for a white mass to block out this intrusion.

Blinking Ulquiorra saw Menma-sama, standing aside him looking down with a twinkle in his eyes, the horned Knight had his shield arm up, and extended the mass of armour so it passed his fingers and shaded Ulquiorra from the harsh sunlight.

"Whoa... the living world." Murmured Apache, "Where are we, Menma-sama?" She questioned softly, Menma looked at her over his shoulders, eyes glinting with amusement, tapping his mask once more she blinked and widened her eyes, before bowing.

"I'm sorry! Forgive my rudeness, Menma-sama!" She prostrated quickly, Menma's eyes creased as he pat her head, gesturing her up with one of his macabre claws. Honestly he had no idea where she got this mentality from, she was his precious little Apacci, she needn't throw herself before in such a manner.

" _This is where was when I was pulled into the forest._ " Menma thought idly, the familiar trickle of the waters in the river pleasing to his ears.

He gestured they follow him, his wings flaring upwards to shade Ulquiorra, as holding his arm up at all times would make it ache.

He never knew just how much the simple gestures meant to the bat Hollow, " _Menma-sama... truly, you are my world. You held me away from despair, you remove the sullied trash from our desolate world, and you shield me from this arrogant light... my treasured Moonlight._ " Ulquiorra thought, possessively taking the dark arms wrist, Apacci saw this and was curious, but didn't comment.

The deer walked aside their mutual leader and were shown the interesting new world for a few minutes of peace, watching the humans bustle about, rain gently began to _plink_ onto their armour, Ulquiorra held out a hand as the waters rolled off his armoured fingers, " _This place... this world... it is, beautiful._ " Where the whispered thoughts of the Vasto Lorde.

"Wow..." Mumbled Apachi, Menma pulled them both closer and spread his wings once more, to shield them from the rain, his own hair being soaked, but he didn't mind it, Apacci's butt was still hanging out so she shared his 'pain'.

He idly laughed mutely at that, and wondered what kind of Vasto Lorde she'd make. That was until he felt a tingle on his senses, he looked down to see a familiar pair of people, " _That's the boy! And his mother!_ " Relief, and joy flushed the Hollows non-existent heart at the sight of them, the little boy, wearing a rain-coat, _adorable_ , and the sweet mother bearing an umbrella, he idly noted that even though the boys eyes darted to the road occasionally, a slight flicker of fear, the boy still stood between his mother and the road.

" _That child has courage, to face his fears for the good of others. I made the right choice after all._ " Menma's eyes creased as he peered at them over the roof they stood atop, he gestured to the bat and the dear to quietly follow after him and began tailing the boy.

Ignorant of a pair of feline eyes boring into his back.

Menma had to pick up and carry Apacci as she was the only one of the three without wings, but the squirming deer was lighter than he'd expected, considering the fact that... ya know. She's a deer.

It appears the little boy and his mother were going the way the Hollows had just come from, going back towards, Menma assumed, their home via the river-side path.

Menma's eyes caught sight of a bulbous figure in the river bed, before it blended into is environment, a single feeler popped out of the waters, and dangle some length of... bits, over the edge of the waters. Menma's eyes narrowed, what was going on here..?

All of a sudden the little boy screamed that some girl was about to fall into the river, and rushed down to save her, " _Oh sweet mother above no._ " He thought, horrified as he leapt into the air and sailed downward.

"Ichigo!" Screamed the mother, the boy crying out as the 'girl' plummeted into the rivers below, only to be met with a large, white face and big red lips around a maw of thick, blunt teeth. Ichigo went stiff with dread only for a body to tackle him, looking up he saw his mother, looking down at him with those warm eyes she always had.

Red decorated the air as Masaki Kurosaki's back was slashed open by the big monster, Ichigo cried out as his mother continued to shield him, an ear splitting screech filled the air, like metal against bone, the Hollow looked up to see the furious gaze of a Vasto Lorde, " _This mother fucker! Their mine to protect you little fuck!_ " Internally screamed the creature, its shield _shunk_ ing forward as it slammed its white fist onto the Fisher Hollow.

Ichigo's eyes widened as a big deer and a man dressed like a bat appeared, the Knight in white pointed his finger at the big, hairy creature and it sparked with black magic, " _Cero Oscura._ " Thought the Knight, as his deathly energy poured forth into the black cero, splattering Grand Fisher like roadkill.

Immediately the Knight turned to Ichigo and knelt down beside him, it lifted the boy out from under his fading mother and pat his head, then its shield made another _shunk_ noise and retracted, " _Please, let this work. I will not let this child be more traumatized._ " He prayed internally, he felt compelled to save this woman, and her child.

For nothing else but a sense of duty, he'd protected the boy once, from certain death. And in doing so, became what he is now, the least he could to repay them for his new life, is continue to safeguard them.

Masaki's wounds began to knit together and mend, Ichigo stared in awe, "Knight-san..." Said the little boy of eight years old, Menma gaze shifted to him for a moment as Ulquiorra and Apacci approached, "Is my Kaa-san gonna be okay?" Hiccuped the little boy.

Menma smiled softly and pulled the child onto his lap with his tail as he sat and healed his mother, Apacci approached, "Menma-sama can't talk, but I'm sure he's doing his best." She assured.

"A talking deer?" He questioned, amazed.

"What's your aim here?" Questioned a masculine voice, a black cat, with golden eyes.

Menma's gaze slipped away from the task at hand, at this point he was simply trying to bring the woman back from unconsciousness, he failed to notice the raw reiryoku he was unintentionally giving her.

"Menma-sama wanted to save the human, what of it?" Demanded Apacci with a narrowed gaze, Ulquiorra looked over Menma's shoulder and to the boy in his lap, Ichigo waved shyly.

Ulquiorra just kept staring.

"A Hollow, saving a human from another Hollow? Unheard of." Muttered the cat, before she realised, " _If Masaki takes in anymore of his reiatsu she'll die!_ " She quickly leapt forward and arched at the creature, "Stop it now! If you wish to help her stop pushing so my energy into her body!"

Menma's concentration was sufficiently interuppted and his 'kido' fizzled out. Holding up his hands he placed his fingers on her pulse, and his others on Ichigo's, _thump-thump, thump-thump._ The Vasto Lorde smiled with his eyes and ruffled the boys hair, sitting up and setting him to his side, he picked up Misaki and knelt for the boy to check her.

"Kaa-san..." He whispered, Ichigo sniffled as the rain, or his tears, ran down his cheeks.

"This requires an explanation." Growled the cat.

"Good luck. Neither of them can speak, their masks are fused to their faces." Snapped out Apacci, Menma offered Ichigo his tail and the boy took it, as though it were a hand, the Hollow looked to the cat expectantly.

"You can't seriously expect me to _lead_ you to their home can you?" Came the baffled question of the cat. "You're all Hollows!" At this point she was almost losing her mind over the fact that Kisuke hadn't shown up yet.

"Like we need you to. Ichigo-chan." Apacci said, positioning herself so she could look at the boy.

"Yes, Deer-san?" The boy asked awkwardly, not used to so many talking animals.

"Menma-sama doesn't know where you live, can you take us so we can make sure your Kaa-san is okay?" Who woulda thought she had people skills?

Ichigo nodded with a big grin, "Yep, then Tou-san can meet Knight-san, and Bat-san, and Deer-san. And Kaa-san can rest. Ichigo-taicho is ready to lead!"

" _That was. Adorable._ " Cooed the Vasto Lorde, " _Oh this was so worth it!_ "

" **Such an eventful day, Master.** " Commented Mugetsu.

" _This little human is a curious creature._ " Thought Ulquiorra idly.

"Lead on, Ichigo-taicho." With possibly the most mirth Apacci had every felt, she bayed the boy on, he led Menma-sama by the tail as the Vasto Lorde covered them all with his wings, Ulquiorra idly pinching the boys hood and pulling it over his head.

Ichigo pat his now covered head with his hand and smiled brightly, grabbing Ulquiorra's own clawed, white hand, "Arigatou, Bat-san!"

" _Why is it smiling at me? I know your scheme, small one. You will not have my Moonlight!_ " Ulquiorra saw the joyous glint to his leaders eyes, that was the only reason he had not torn his hand away.

 **Kurosaki Household**

Isshin Kurosaki the black haired, goatee having ex-Captain of the 10th Division in the Gotei 13 was looking over the sleeping forms of his twin daughters, smiling softly they were four years of age, and cute as buttons. Yuzu took after her mother, a similar shade of orange-brown hair, with gentler features, Karin took more after him, with short black hair and slightly sharper definition.

And then of course there was his son, the King of Mama's boy's. Ichigo Kurosaki, a cheerful little mix of both himself and Masaki.

A flicker of movement made him turn, as a familiar black cat appeared, "Isshin, we've got trouble."

"What's wrong Yoruichi?" Questioned the man, his face set into a serious frown.

"Hollows." She said quietly, Isshin's eyes darkened, "Not just that, Ichigo and Masaki-" Isshin grabbed the cat and held it to his face, furious black eyes meeting feline gold.

"Where? And Why haven't you done anything?" He demanded quietly, his own powers were still in the process of returning, slowly but surely.

"Tou-san, we're back!" Shouted a familiar voice, Isshin dropped Yoruichi and ran to the door.

"Isshin wait!" Snapped the cat, only for the man to have the door thrown open, a trio of white armoured figures, his son, and his unconscious wife in the hands of the one vaguely resembling a Knight. He couldn't make out fine details, but he could see them, if only because of the sheer amount of energy they were putting out, it spurred his old Shinigami senses into overdrive, the longer he looked the more defined they became.

Orange-red eyes looked up at him from the holders kneeling position, holding out his wife, Isshin silently, horror gripping his heart, reached forward. "Knight-san, Bat-san, Deer-san, this is my Tou-san."

"Ichigo, get inside." Ordered the man quietly, Ichigo looked curiously up at his father, who was giving him such an intense stare it almost made him shake, "Now son."

"A-alright... can they come in though? It's raining." Requested the orange haired boy, "Knight-san saved Kaa-san."

"Ichigo." All the words in the boys throat died, as his father nearly whispered with parental fury. "Please come inside."

"Okay." Was all the boy said, letting go of Knight-san's tail he walked into the house turning on his heel and bowing as the door was slammed shut.

Menma remained still for a moment, still kneeling as the rain poured over his armoured form, " _But... but I saved her, didn't I? And brought Ichigo-kun home... why did he looked so terrified of me?_ "

" **To be fair, Master. You do strike the imposing figure.** " Rationalised Mugetsu.

" _But I saved his son, and his wife! Surely he could see I meant no harm._ " Menma rebuked quietly. Looking at his clawed fingers and frowning.

Ulquiorra looked fucking livid, " _They dare spit on his kindness? They dare look at him with such fear!? THEY DARE?!_ " Outwardly though, he was cool as a cucumber.

"Tsk. Rude." Spat Apacci, "Damn humans. No goddamn respect..." Muttered the Hollow as she kicked the ground with her hooves, Menma finally dropped his hands and stood up, gesturing them away.

The trio of Hollows returned to the river side, a few flecks of blood pouring off into the waters as the rain cleaned the crimson life fluid away, the Hollow Knight would have frowned were he able.

An audible buzz alerted them to the presence of a new person, followed by a smaller one, ushering in the return of the cat.

"Oh look who's back? What, come to chase off outta here for saving someone?" Demanded the deer on behalf of the two Vasto Lordes.

"Kisuke, they aren't ordinary Hollows." Informed the cat.

"I can see that Yoruichi. The bat and the knight, they're both Vasto Lordes. The deer on the other hand, is just an Adjuchas." At this, Menma turned and glared spitefully at the bucket hat wearing man, his green haori dampening under the rains assault.

"Don't talk shit, Menma-sama's not in the mood!" Spat Apacci.

The man in green's expression remained unchanged as he looked into the orange-red eyes of the Knight, they held... intelligence. Rationality. And a slight tinge of affronted anger.

"So it would seem... what was your goal today, Menma-san." Kisuke questioned, idly fingering his cane, Menma frowned for a moment before looking up, a droplet of water _plink_ ing into his eye making him frown, raising a hand he snapped a finger and the clouds were cleaved asunder, revealing the calm afternoon sun.

Yoruichi flinched at the sharp rise of Hollow reiatsu that followed that movement, the Hollow turned fully to the shopkeeper and tapped its mask, and then looked to his dear friend and tapped his mask, over their mouths.

"They can't talk." Answered Apacci, clarifying any potential confusion, "Menma-sama still remember's being human, so I guess he figured something here could help with that... but he got sidetracked when some other Hollow tried to eat a kid and his mother."

Menma nodded at that, Ulquiorra just remaining still, only glancing at the two beings behind him briefly.

"Well I'm sorry to say but if you remain here, you'll only end up harming the inhabitants, Hollow reiatsu is poisonous to humans. I'll have to kindly as you to leave." Requested Kisuke, now there was distress in the orange-red eyed Knight, he tapped the bats mask again, as though saying 'Help him!'.

"There's nothing I can do, Menma-san. For you or your friend." Kisuke lowered his hat as the distress of the creature mounted.

" _No you fucker! I don't need your help, just get me a fucking notepad and pen!_ " The hollow gipped at its mask in anger, claws scrapping against the hierro as he tried once more to mime what he was after, but the man just kept his stare.

" _WHY!? I just want to help him, I've never even learned his name!_ " Were the internal screams of the Hollow as it tried to wrestle with this inner conflict.

"Menma-sama..." Mumbled Apacci, his distress was palpable, he flicked his fingers outwards and formed the crown, "You wanna go kill Barragan now?" She questioned, now without reservation.

The Hollow nodded, Ulquiorra gripped his shoulder as the Knight turned, nodding to him silently. " _I will gladly shield you, my future King._ " Menma grabbed the air and threw the garganta open without a second thought, this one marginally bigger due to his general anger, he stepped in first, Ulquiorra and Apacci a heartbeat behind.

As the Garganta closed, Yoruichi closed her eyes, "If memory serves, you met a Plus Soul that was named Menma, didn't you, Yoruichi-san. What happened to him, I wonder."

Yoruichi's eyes widened at the memory resurfacing, the black haired young man with dead eyes, taken by a... oh dear.

"Hollow." She muttered in relisation.

"That may very well be the case." Kisuke looked at the ground with distaste. He'd lied to that Hollow, he knew few ways to help them, but he wasn't about to risk a Vasto Lorde running rampant as an Arrancar. Not anytime soon.

 **Hueco Mundo**

Fury made the ground beneath each of his booted steps turn to shards of glass, a gaseous mist floating from the vents in his shoulders, Menma's hair whipped angrily before his horns formed two Cero's one white, one black, he fired them off into the air and sent with them his rage, his anger and his frustration.

" _That man, he was a Shinigami... of course he wouldn't help us. We're only animals to them, only beasts..._ " Orange-red eyes glowed with intensity, " _I'll show them. I'll show them what a beast_ _ **really**_ _is._ "

Apacci felt his eyes on her, she almost flinched at his furious eyes but when he gestured her forward she did so without question, Apacci's eyes widened as his hands gripped her shoulders, energy being pushed into her body, Menma-sama..?

Apacci's world turned white as energy began to surge through her body, Menma's thoughts were thus, " _She's eaten so many already, her power has not increased, she requires assistance to ascend... I will render it unto you, my Apacci._ " Swore the Knight, Ulquiorra looked curiously as the deer's body changed.

She went from being a mere quadruped to a biped, her hooves taking place of legs, and growing in width and thickness, so as to support her body properly, the brown fur still there but now armoured plates coated her shins and the front of her thighs, Apacci's upper body became humanoid, almost alarmingly so, the Vasto Lorde's eyes widened as small mounds blossomed under her the armour on her chest and her overall physique gained a slight curve to it, her arms and hands almost dainty in appearance as chocolate brown fur grew from the back of her hand upwards to her elbow, meeting more armour.

Her mask sunk into her skull somewhat leaving her human-looking face revealed, a horn in the centre of her forehead followed by a pair of antlers at the top of her skull, aside from that, she looked human. Red markings lined her own orange-brown coloured eyes like eyeshadow, along with a pair of zig-zags of red down to her cheekbones.

A few strands of raven black hair spilled out from under her helm-mask and tickled at her nose, she had the briefest of blinks before her eyes rolled back into her head.

Apacci fainted, leaning against the winged Knight, Menma looked to Ulquiorra who merely blinked in interest.

" _She looks similar to a satyr like this. Not that it's not an improvement, I just didn't expect her to be so... cute._ " Admitted the Vasto Lorde with an amused twinkle in his eyes, he positioned Apacci on his back, wings flattening out to give her more room and gestured for Ulquiorra to follow him.

 **Two Days Later**

That's how long it took for Apacci to awaken, Menma felt a wash of guilt for every one of her quiet breaths that brushed his hair aside, he'd been so angry, he'd been so frustrated. He took it out on her... it could be worse, he told himself. He did not abuse her in any way, he... scared her, to be sure, but in the long run he helped her.

Menma felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck, surprise coloured his vision before the arms unwound and the weight on his back was gone, his wings twitching and retaking their previous position. Menma and Ulquiorra turned to see Apacci stretching out, and then promptly falling on her ass.

Menma turned around fully and knelt in front of the downed satyr, offering his hand with a guilt washed look, "What's got you in a tizzy?" Questioned the woman taking his hand and leaning into him for support, "Do you have any idea what you've done?" She questioned exuberantly, a smile to put the sun to shame on her beautiful lips.

She had lips now.

 _Hhggnnnnn!_

Menma blinked in surprise, not having heard such a tone from his companion before. Apacci grabbed his helm and dragged his eyes to her level, before pressing her horn to his forehead, in some odd kiss-like fashion, "Now I don't have to be afraid anymore... of regressing into a Gillian. Of slowing you guys down... of losing you, _either of you_ , because I was too weak. Thank you, Menma-sama." Whispered the Satyr, looking into his wide eyes.

" _That is the most affectionate stare I've seen in my entire life... I think my heart just exploded._ " Were the thoughts of the Vasto Lorde.

" **You do not have a heart, Master.** " Informed Mugetsu.

" _Then whatever I've got just exploded._ "

The Knight cradled Apacci's cheek with his hand, her beautiful eyes looked up into his own and for the first time in... well ever, he could really appreciate what those over-emotional morons prattled on about, this was the greatest sensation he'd ever felt.

Menma pulled Ulquiorra into the impromptu hug-session and bowed his head as he held his companions close.

Ulquiorra almost convulsed from the sheer intensity of emotion that encompassed his entire being.

Apacci was still over the moon that she'd ascended.

"Curious." All three of the Vasto Lordes looked up from the group hug of feels to see another trio, led by a _very_ female Hollow.

" _I'm glad she's a hollow or those would_ kill _her back._ " Menma said, shamelessly drinking in the form of his potential foes, she had a short mop of blonde hair and sea green eyes, what little of her skin was revealed was somewhere between caramel and mocha, her armour and mask were styled vaguely like a shark, the jaws giving this impression the strongest, the lighter sections of her armour being a blue-grey instead of white.

At her flanks were two others Hollows, one was a large, muscular lion with a golden crown atop its head in place of its mask, even the mane of the creature was of the same golden material, each of its legs bore white armour.

Finally, somewhat more simplistic in its appearance, was a long, elegant looking snake Hollow with a bone-like frond atop is skull, each end of it holding a small, twinkling bead at the end of a short black rope.

"I don't think I've ever seen three Vasto Lordes in one place, so close to one another, without someone being attacked it is... heartening to see." Observed the shark woman. Ulquiorra's wings twitched and flared out, furious that the moment was interrupted.

The Knight Hollow strutted forward two paces and with a slight flick of his wrist a dull _shunk_ was heard and his shield descended somewhat. He made no other move, Apacci just scowled at the buxom shark woman.

She wasn't sure why she suddenly got hit with a surge of envy, but she'd figure it out.

"I mean you no harm." Assured the shark.

" _What kind of punishment is this? Her mask covers her mouth, and yet she can speak._ " Internally snarled Ulquiorra, eyeing her dangerously.

" _This is some bullshit right here._ " Unknowingly, the Knight mirrored the Bat's thoughts.

Menma turned to Apacci gesturing she be the one to speak for them, the shark noticed this, "You allow a female to lead?" She questioned, idly pleased by the notion.

"They can't speak." Rebuked Apacci, hands on her hips, "Menma-sama's mask fused to his face when he ascended... I can only assume the same thing happened to Bat." She elaborated, at their confused expressions, Ulquiorra not even blinking at the nickname, "So whaddaya want? I don't think you'd just approach us for nothing." At this point the Satyr crossed her arms.

"Curiosity, mostly." Admitted the shark, "I am Tier Harribel, these are my companions, Cyan Sung-Sun and Francesca Mila-Rose." The Lion and the Snake both bowed their heads silently, eyes fixed on the two silent males.

Harribel looked to the two males, her eyes reflecting pity, "You have my sympathies."

" _Don't need 'em jugs. I've already got all I need right next to me._ " Were the thoughts of the Knight, as his gaze flickered to his two, dearest soulmates.

"How kind of you." Drawled Apacci, ever the diplomat.

"Curb your tongue when speaking to Lady Harribel." Snarled the Lion.

Now Menma's wings twitched and expanded outwards, the threat hanging in the air as he stared the lion down.

"Calm yourself Mila-Rose." Scolded Sung-Sun. "Remember to whom it is you're talking to."

Three easily annoyed Vasto Lordes.

"If I may." Interjected Harribel, garnering attention once more, "Would you all be adverse to traveling together? It's so rare to find other Hollows who... care for one another." She finished, closely examining their reactions.

Apacci looked to the Knight for his answer, as Bat would follow without an issue no matter what Menma-sama chose. A heavy _shunk_ was heard as Menma's shield retracted into its 'resting' state and he ambled forward, his tail sliding across the sand. As he stood before Harribel, sizing her up he saw a glimmer of a familiar kind of spark.

That... unheard goodness. Whilst he was far from a Saint, and had done reprehensible things to get where he was, the Hollow Knight doubted any of them could claim true goodness, but this woman was alright in his books.

For now.

He offered his dark hand to her, before realising his right hand and her right hand were rather... odd. His right hand could suck the life force from another, and her right hand was a vaguely fin-shaped blade.

Harribel saw his eyes sparkle with mirth for a moment before he offered his left, white hand, she accepted it with a nod, her own eyes creasing unbidden.

"Welcome to the party..." Said Apacci with only mild enthusiasm.

Ulquiorra.

Only stared.

"Did you have any goal in mind, Menma-san?" Questioned the shark woman, one leader to another, but mostly addressing Apacci, as she was the translator.

"Menma-sama, did you still wanna kill Barragan?" He turned and made the same motion as before, "Soon? When's soon, that what you said last time." This time he pointed at her and made a flexing motion, "When I'm stronger..?" He shook his head and performed multiple Sonido's in rapid succession.

"Oh once I've practiced with this form more?" She asked, he clapped and nodded.

"What a weirdo." Muttered Mila-Rose, only to flinch when she felt a spike of reiatsu from the Bat hollow.

Ulquiorra stared.

Mila sweatdropped and bowed her head.

"Talkin' shit about Menma-sama?" Questioned the Satyr walking up next to the Knight and leaning around Harribel, who was being somewhat amused by this.

"How eloquent, kiss you master with that mouth?" Drawled the Lion with an eye roll.

Menma blinked and looked at Apacci who growled, he leant down and pressed the side of his mask to her cheek, the Satyr touched the spot and looked at him in surprise.

"Evidently, _he_ is the leader in the relationship here." Barbed Sung-Sun. "Or did you tiny brain not comprehend that when Harribel-sama addressed Menma-sama?"

"Shut up Sung-Sun!" Snapped the lioness with a growl, Menma blinked and looked to Harribel who closed her eyes and just shook her head.

"It's best not to engage at this time, Menma-dono. Come, I know of a place we can retreat and rest." Menma nodded, Ulquiorra appeared at his side and clutching his white hand, whilst he slid his other arm around Apacci and brought her close, idly rubbing his head against hers.

"Menma-sama..." She said shyly.

"I've always wondered if Vasto Lordes could blush... It would appear they can." Observed Sung-Sun.

"Zip it handbag!" Snapped the Satyr with a growl.

"Oh my, such a barbarian. One has to wonder why Hollows such as Menma-sama and Bat-sama would tolerate you."

 _Shunk_.

 _Twitch._

Both male Hollows glared at the snake, the Bat somehow more menacing due to his statuesque nature. "Sung-Sun. I believe it would be best if you avoided trading barbs with our _new_ _ **allies**_." Emphasized Harribel with a dry look over her shoulder.

"Of course, Harribel-sama. I forget myself." Amended Sung-Sun. "Forgive me, I am simply excited at the prospect of your joining our little group and misplaced my manners."

"Kissass." Grumbled Apacci, but the hand patting her hip was enough to stem more arguments.

" _Speaking of asses, my god is this soft._ " Idly thought the Hollow Knight as his fingers traced the curves of his darling little Apacci's hip.

" _They think so little of the deer. They know nothing of us, they could never understand us._ " Were the thought of the Bat.

 **End.**

 **If you liked it, lemme know. If you didn't, ah well. If you have any little hopes or such for the story, feel free to throw that in too.**

 _ **Raxychaz!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**dpdj1: yes... 'genius' is certainly one way to put it. *Winks sexually***

 **Pagemaster96: I have seen Overlord and it was balls-to-the-walls great.**

 **coduss: Stranger things have happened, I've seen what those monsters do to Ichigo and Grimmjow.**

 **DRADX: Prepare to have your dick blown off.**

 **RARE200: I'll take that money, it was inspired by 'White' by Melkor's Mercy. And the thing that spurred me on to writing it was 'Sight' by cywscross. The former because Hollows are fucking rad and the latter mostly because I wanna see more awesome things, and it made me sad that 'Sight' seems to have dropped off the map, in terms of updates.**

 **LordGhostStriker: Whyboner indeed.**

 **Hope you all enjoy it darlings, see you at the end.**

 _ **Start!**_

 **Three Week Later**

Time spent with Harribel and her little duo of Adjuchas had caused only a minor upset. Mostly due to the fact that the two found teasing Apacci a fun passtime, Menma and Ulquiorra, though completely taciturn in this time, found little amusement in it.

Funnily enough, Apacci found it even less amusing.

There was a mild debate about the prospects of consuming their kin between Harribel and Menma, the two decided to table the conversation until one half of the conversation wasn't mute. Harribel was, incredibly opposed to such a thing, whilst Menma thought it only natural to do so, and whilst overruling instincts and thinking with a clear mind is one thing, he was more than aware the consequences of abstinence from food.

Both in death, and in life.

See the thing is, Menma didn't disagree with Harribel greatly on this, he thought that food should only be consumed when necessary, and even gave her that most Hollows, Adjuchas and Gillians particularly cared for little else but power. He attempted to convey that one my train and eat to truly gain any kind of power, but it only came across partially. He assumed Harribel got the message though as she was only slightly off-put.

At least she gave him some kind of proper discussion, and didn't just run away when her ideals were questioned, it spoke highly of her sense of character, and admittedly, he admired that about her.

Apacci liked the woman enough, she was polite and didn't talk down to her just because Harribel was the stronger of the two, which she appreciated, and in the time spent in relative peace Apacci was able to put her new body into practice.

Ulquiorra just remained on his own, not really caring for the presence of the new additions.

Menma's senses pinged dully, looking up from his place against the wall of Harribel's little hidey hole, there was even a table... kind of. Apacci and Ulquiorra were asleep next to him, leaning on either of his sides, in a flash of Sonido he disappeared and caught the two before they could smack heads, gently he moved them together, there was a small frown on Apacci's face and Ulquiorra's eyes twitched but remained closed, Menma got up and began walking to the exit.

That reiatsu... it was wild and fluctuating, but it reeked sorrow and loneliness. So much so that it made his nonexistent heartache.

" **I'm under the impression it is the memories of having a heart, that have 'simulated' this reaction, Master.** " Theorized Mugetsu.

" _That makes sense. My memories are the deciding factor in a great deal of my activities... Thank you, Mugetsu._ "

" **For what, Master?** " Questioned the sword spirit, not sure she'd really done much in recent memories, he'd not drawn her, that was to be sure.

" _For existing. For being with me. Countless reasons really_." He said fondly, sand giving under his boots as he rose through the stairs of the 'base'.

" **I have always been here, Master. Within your soul, this old, dead sword was just the perfect place for me to sleep.** " Admitted the Zanpakuto sweetly, Menma could swear he felt gentle fingers touching his cheek, not his mask, his actual cheek.

" _Never change, my sweet Mugetsu._ " He bid softly.

"Menma-dono." Harribel's voice cut through his quiet walking, he turned on his heels, cape flaring dramatically, looking to the Shark woman questioningly, "May I ask where you are going?"

Menma tapped the side of his head and then out into the wastes, Harribel paused for a moment, "You... sensed something..?"

" _Got 'er in one. She's pretty good at this._ " He thought with a twinkle in his eyes, nodding. Harribel seemed to have that same, mirthful twinkle and nodded in return.

"I only ask that you remain safe, and return soon. Your companions would be... well distraught is a light way of putting it." She informed quietly, looking back at the two snoozing Vasto Lordes.

Menma nodded again, before stepping back down and taking Harribels left hand into his, she looked at him curiously for a moment before he pressed her knuckles to his mask, and bowed his head. " _This is pretty much the only way I can think of saying 'thank you'._ "

" _What an odd Hollow... though I suppose it does suit his Knightly appearance._ " Harribel thought with amusement, "You are a good man, Menma-dono." The Shark woman informed, he bowed his head once more and turned, disappearing, the sand beneath his feet flickering with each Sonido.

" _You are._ " Harribel continued to herself, looking at his quickly disappearing figure, "At the very least you are the best man I've met." Not saying much as every other Hollow who was male had tried to either kill her and eat her, or talk down to her like a child then attempt to kill and eat her.

That Mantis creature was by far the worst offender.

Harribel paused for a moment, thinking over the little group that had joined her own. " _Apacci-dono is a... interesting woman. She's incredibly devoted to Menma-dono, I was under the impressions Hollows knew not, how to show affection._ " She thought to herself as the counter-example to Apacci, whilst she was devoted to protecting her companions, new and old, and found them endearing. She had never truly... felt, for them. She could empathise with every Hollow's struggle, but the idea of _feeling_ was so foreign to her.

" _Is he able to draw such things out because of his memories?_ " Harribel remembered nothing of her human life, only the vaguest of flashes, the sounds of waves crashing on the shore, of disjointed music playing in the very back of her mind.

Tier frowned beneath her mask, a small part of her was envious of the Knight. " _Perhaps... I must simply wait, and I will know more. It has only been a short time, then again in this place..._ " The beautiful shark paused before she could think of the sands once more.

Instead she cast her eyes back once more, to the White Bat, that had an almost zealous need to be around the Knight at all times. " _I am still not certain of the creatures sex._ " Admitted Harribel, at this point it was a little game, either the three of them had the strangest attachment the shark had ever seen in a group of Hollows, or _one of these things was not like the others~_.

Harribel was idly amused at the little sing-song tune in her head. It was indeed a first, but not wholly unwelcome. As she relaxed herself, content to wait on watch for the return of her fellow leader but a _snap_ at the end of her sensory radius alerted her, " _Nnoitra._ " She growled internally, of course that little pest would come to try its luck once more.

 **With Menma**

Sand fled from each of his Sonido as he flashed through the desert for what felt like hundreds of kilometres, " _I must say, without my voice it appears my overall reiatsu sensing capabilities have increased greatly._ "

" **That would be your own doing, Master. Not simply because of your increased power, but it seems your radius grows in detail and length with each passing day.** " Commented Mugetsu.

" _Truly? Can you tell me about this body?_ " Menma asked interestedly. Colour him curious but he was still very much in the dark when it came to being a Hollow, let alone a Vasto Lorde.

" **Of course, Master.** " Acquiessed the Spirit. " **As you are aware, due to your evolution your overall traits have increased exponentially. That is saying something as, due to your large size, as an Adjuchas you were phenomenally strong to say the least. Your reiryoku reserves run through your body like a great tsunami, it is... quite the sight.** " She said, as though distracted.

" **On top of that though, it seems your hierro is constantly hardening. Instead of your body leaking reiatsu, it goes directly into your armour, this unfortunately means stealth will not be your strong point, the constant, tiny as it is, flow of energy to your skin will make it impossible to completely hide your presence.** "

" _I can live with that._ " Menma admitted idly, the idea that his skin was hardening constantly was quite marvelous.

" **Finally, your Dark Hand. It did not come from a being a Hollow, or devouring that Shinigami. It was an innate trait unique to you, just like me. You simply never had the reiryoku to manifest it in your human life.** " Menma blinked at that, coming to an abrupt half, a savage wind-tunnel forming around him.

" _Come again_?"

" **Sometimes humans are born with amazing abilities. Yours is to consume the power of others and take it as your own, quite the coincidence you ended up as a Hollow, isn't it Master?** " As she posed this question a small, admittedly paranoid, part of Menma's brain _did_ find it somewhat strange that he, a Soul with the power to consume, would end up a Hollow of all things.

" _That is... very good to know._ " Admitted the young man.

" **Oh indeed. I imagine had you not ended up as a Hollow, you would have made** _ **quite**_ **the ferocious Shinigami.** " Now, Menma paused at that.

" _How would you know that?_ " She was a reflection of his soul, yes? How would she know things he did not.

" **The Shinigami, Ashido was his name, you consumed. His memories are your memories in a way. I simply have the free time to sift through them all. As without battle, I have little else to do.** " Informed Mugetsu honestly.

" _Why am I only just now hearing about this?_ "

" **To be frank, Master. I was saving most of this information for a conversation such as this. This may be the longest talk we've ever had, and I wanted to treasure it. Make it last a little longer.** " A slightly softer tone than before rang in his ears.

" _Mugetsu... If you ever want to talk to me, simply speak. I may be preoccupied with the outside but you are precious to me, you are quite literally my other half._ " He assured pulling the sword from his sheath and looking into the black blade, his own reflection was disturbed, like a drop of water in a puddle, Mugetsu's face appearing.

A dusky skinned young woman with bright, golden eyes and abyssal black hair, a beauty mark under her left eye. She smiled, somewhat sadly.

" **I did not wish to disturb you with my own grievances, Master.** " Oh god she really _was_ his own reflection.

" _Well take it as a command, from now on, should you require my time simply ask. Cease this silly, 'matyr' nonsense._ " Mugetsu smiled, eyes shining up at his she nodded silently as the connection between them faded, obviously she wanted some time to digest it all, he gently slid the black back into her little home on his waist and continued onward.

It took roughly ten minutes but he did finally begin to get closer, and that spurred him on, within another minute he was there, on the edge of a short drop-off, in the centre of a large, shallow crater was a stone, two figures sitting atop the stone.

Both clad in white furs, " _A... human? Two humans? No, that'd be ridiculous. They're radiating so much Hollow reiatsu, there's an explanation here._ "

One was a man with shaggy brown hair and fair skin he had a lower jaw necklace hanging over his collar bone, the other was a young girl, she was more obvious in her Hollow nature, the little hole on her chest, the pale lime green hair and the large helmet covering one eye and a majority of her head, a single horn, as the other was a mere nub in comparison.

Menma stepped down into the trench, his cape fluttering as it his foot touched the sand, he felt a wave of reiatsu wash over him, but it wasn't malicious. No, the sensation of loneliness, exhaustion and just all around misery permeated the air around him.

The girl looked up at the Knightly Hollow coming towards them and elbowed the man, who's slate-grey eyes peered at the tall creature walking through the sands towards them.

Starrk's eyes narrowed, as though waiting for the man to explode into dust. Grey met orange-red and the Knight didn't even blink as he continued to approach.

"You're not dead..." Whispered the girl, amazement colouring her pink eyes. The Knight paused, looked at himself and pat himself down, before giving a silent thumbs up.

Now only a few feet away from them Starrk got a good look at the man before him. Though given the nature of his mask, that wasn't really worth much, the orange-red eyes on a black sclera, the mess of black hair spilling over his shoulders. The tattered remains of some kind of reptile thrown across his back like a cloak of some kind, clawed, _very_ Hollow looking fingers, a trio of thick rods growing from his left forearm, and a black right arm.

The Knight bent at the hip, placing his right hand on his 'heart'.

Lilynette grinned, "Look Starrk, he's still alive!"

"So I see..." Muttered the Coyote with an intense stare, "Why did you come here?"

Menma knelt into the sands, sitting on his ankles and tapped his mask, before making an 'away' motion with his fingers.

"You can't talk?" Asked Lilynette, disappointed, the Knight nodded, his eyes reflecting a slight shame.

"That's fine." Assured Starrk, quicker than he figured he would, "I am Coyote Starrk, this is Lilynette Gingerback..." He introduced absently, still taking in the Hollows continued existence.

"Heya!" Lilynette hopped off the rock and looked around the seated Hollow, he was still pretty imposing, those orange-red eyes followed her whenever she was in sight. Starrk sat up on the rock, his feet touching the ground as he leant forward, looking intently at the Knight.

" _How to commune with them properly... I'm so curious about what they are._ " Menma stared at Starrk's necklace before an idea struck him, he motioned to his own mask, and then to Starrks' clear face and shrugged, questioning.

"Where's my mask?" Starrk guessed, Menma nodded. "I dunno... I just remember... being alone. Every Hollow I came near just... died. I slammed my head into this rock, and then Lilynette was here. I wasn't alone anymore."

"All the Hollows that come near us still die though." Sullenly informed the little girl. Menma paused looking at the rock like it held all the answers, Starrk grew curious.

"You wanna see if it can break your mask?" Offered the Coyote, Menma's gaze snapped up and he nodded fervently, Starrk smirked at the excitement in the Hollows eyes and stood up, cracking his back and took a step to the side, Lilynette looked on curiously as Menma stood up, rolling his shoulders before slamming his face into the rock with full force.

It cracked under the pressure.

The Vasto Lorde touched the place of impact and felt only a small scratch, he looked to Starrk and gave another thumbs up, the Coyote looked on looking at the furious fire that burned in those eyes.

"You got it!" Assured Lilynette, eager to hear the voice of another over this insufferable silence.

Menma paused, taking a deep breath and stilling his reiatsu completely, he slammed his head once more, and then again, and then again, and then again.

 _Crcrcrack._

Orange eyes opened, the stone was missing a few chunks out of it, much to Starrk's amusement, but he waited with baited breath for the Hollows face to rise.

Cool air touched pale skin, for what felt like the first time in a millenia.

And then everything exploded.

Lilynette and Stark were blown back, tumbling and holding onto one another, a great pillar of energy burnt the sand around it, but the light show seemed to end quickly, Menma stood.

Starrk felt a foreign sensation, hope, burrow into his chest.

Orange-red eyes against a now white sclera, pale skin, long flowing black hair.

A pair of fingers snapped, and clothes began to shroud the naked, almost human, body. The sands themselves rose and swirled around the man before settling into a sleeveless white, skintight turtleneck. Baggy, jeans, also white in colour. And finally a black belt made of... something, with a pair of loops to hold a blade at his waist.

No shoes though.

Sharp nails glinted in the moonlight as the orange-red eyes scanned their own body, contented with the appearance, though his right arm remained emblazoned with black fur around his wrist, like an arm band. White rings around his left middle and index fingers.

His horns rising past his hairline, keeping most of it out of his face, seemingly fused to his skull, idly he was pleased they were not obnoxiously large.

And that was it.

No mask.

There was a sword however. Two counting Mugetsu.

This one was a brilliant, platinum-etched longsword. The meter long blade had a constant, dull burning glow to it, the guard was formed in a way resembling licking flames, symmetrical and roughly fifteen inches wide. The grip having groves performed for his fingers to slide in and out of, and the pommel resembling a kite-shield. Menma grabbed both the black katana and the longsword, sheathing the latter and held them in one of his hands.

He turned to Starrk and Lilynette, a bright, sun-shaming smile on his face, crystals of liquid pooling at the edges of his eyes as he flickered, appeared before them, and dragged them into his body.

His chest heaved as he held them both, pure joy and elucidation flooding from his being, both the Hollows had to steady themselves in the presence of such intense emotions, "Thank you."

He spoke.

Oh Mother above it felt so good to speak after so long!

"Thank you so much." He pulled away, rivulets of water dripping down his face.

Starrk was speechless, mouth agape.

Lilynette was awestruck.

"The reason I came over here..." He began, coughing into his hand to banish the laughter of pure, unequalled joy that threatened to spill forth, "Was to ask if you wanted to join my group, myself, three Vasto Lordes and two Adjuchas reside in it. I felt your reiatsu, the... solitude of it resonated with me. Myself and one of my compatriots know the sting of it all to well."

The wind howled in response, Menma looked to Starrk, whom was just a few inches shy of being his equal in height, coming in at six feet and one inch.

"Yes!" Screamed Lilynette, throwing her arms up in joy, grabbing Starrks hand who had a morose look of hesitance on his face.

"What if we..." Stalled the Vasto Lorde, at least... that's the only thing Menma could assume he was, obviously they'd gone beyond, but he had no name for it.

"They have survived under the weight of four Vasto Lorde's for a week now, the Adjuchas. They'll be fine with one more, Starrk." Menma assured, offering his clawed hand, "Please. I couldn't bear to see you both out here any longer."

"C'mon Starrk, _people!_ " Was the exuberant argument of Lilynette.

Starrk rubbed his neck and sighed at length, "Fine... twist my arm why don't ya." Muttered the brown haired man, getting grins in response. "Lead on... What's your name?" Questioned the Coyote with a small grin of his own.

Menma took a step back and bowed theatrically, "I am Menma Uzumaki, Vasto Lorde, Cazador of the Menos Forest, and savior of cute kids." At that last bit he snuck a cheeky smirk to the green haired girl who had both hands on her cheeks and gasped.

"I'm cute!?" She asked ecstatic, before whispering to Starrk, "What's cute mean?"

The Knight bellowed a laughter so profound, it was like he'd never laughed in his life before.

 **Harribel's Den**

The Shark woman felt that.

She was certain every Hollow in Hueco Mundo felt that.

She was _certain_ , the two now very awake, very panicked, Vasto Lordes felt that.

Oddly enough, Mila-Rose and Sung-Sun were still asleep.

Nnoitra's reiatsu paused in its movement, before it began to dart towards the source.

"Menma-sama!" Shouted Apacci, as she and Ulquiorra flew past the seated Vasto Lorde, almost knocking her over.

Now the two Adjuchas awoke.

"Harribel-sama... what's goin' on, they're never noisy." Muttered Mila-Rose as she roused.

"It would appear, something has happened to Menma-dono." Answered Harribel quietly, looking off towards the distance.

"Should we follow, Harribel-sama?" Was the quiet question of Sung-Sun.

"I believe it would be best. Nnoitra is already heading that way, I suggest we be there to safeguard our allies from harm, should the worst occur." Harribel rose to her feet and gestured with her head for them to follow.

Apacci and Bat shot through the desert like they were possessed, " _Menma-sama... your reiatsu, it was so... potent. Are you injured? What happened!?_ "

" _No. No. No. No. No. No._ " Ulquiorra was a fun kinda guy.

The two of them were right to assume that only combat could pull that kind of power from their mutual leader, as nothing else would in Hueco Mundo. It was a Hollow eat Hollow world, and only the strongest survived.

Not far ahead of them, a Mantis Hollow was almost salivating, " _First I'm gonna kill you, and then I'm gonna eat you, then I'm gonna become a Vasto Lorde,_ then _I'm gonna find a mirror... and just look at myself._ "

Pleasant.

Though Nnoitra quickly noticed the other Hollows heading towards the power source were rapidly passing him, "Fuckers." He hissed quietly, pushing himself on.

 **With Menma, Starrk and Lilynette**

Starrk and Menma walked in tandem, as Lilynette was comfortable sitting on the taller males back, grinning brightly, Menma's smile too, was unkillable. He'd missed pockets, Lilynette's legs didn't even need to be carried as she latched onto his back like a baby koala.

It was pretty adorable.

"So, anything you wanna know?" Questioned Menma idly, looking to Starrk and casting a glance over at the girl on his back.

Starrk thought for a moment, mulling a question over as Lilynette spoke first. "How long have you been a Hollow?"

Menma hummed audibly, briefly. "I'd say about... twoooo years?" He stretched the self-question/answer out, mostly out of habit and mostly because HE COULD TALK AGAIN!

"And you're already a Vasto Lorde?" Questioned the girl once more, stunned.

"Mhm." Menma responded, "I've come to the conclusion that most Hollows have the ability to become Adjuchas, some at faster rate than others, but some need the barriers to Vasto Lorde broken for them by one that has already reached that level. That's what I did for my Apacci."

"Interesting." Murmured Starrk. "What about the other ones, you mention three Vasto Lordes, I'm assume you weren't counting yourself."

"I was not in fact." Acquiessed Menma, "There's Emilou Apacci, Tier Harribel and finally... my friend." Menma informed, his eyes hardened, a determined fire in them. If all this time... all it took was to break the mask.

"'My friend?' You don't know his name?" Starrk questioned.

"I do not. None of us do. He's a Bat Hollow, so Apacci calls him Bat. The day I met him, he was already a Vasto Lorde, and I an Adjuchas. His mask has been fused to his face this whole time, damning him to silence. It's maddening."

"Look on the brightside, maybe if he smashes his head into the rock like you did, it'll let him talk!" Lilynette said with a wide, toothy smile.

" _Never seen her so happy before... that said we've never had a reason to be happy. You're a good sort, Menma-san._ " Were the musings of the Coyote.

"Took the words right outta my mouth, Lilynette." Menma said, jostling her on his back. Getting an amused tinkle of laughter from the little Hollow. Menma's eyes hardened for a moment before he came to a stop, Starrk taking a single extra step before seeing the look on his new... companions, face.

"Something's coming... multiple something's, a few I recognise, but one is... hungry." Menma informed, pulling the diminutive Hollow off his back and standing at the ready, Starrk looked around not seeing anything, but fell back into line and followed the Knightly Hollows lead.

Lilynette poked her head through between them and watched, waited...

"I don't see anything." She whispered. Assuming she was supposed to.

"Shh..." Menma bayed, pressing a clawed finger to his lips, HE HAD LIPS AGAIN! And frowning.

And then a giant monolith tore itself from the ground, easily four to five stories high. Coated in thin segmented plates of armour, a short plume of red hair poking out the top of its skull, an enormous lower jaw that could easily crush even the mightiest of Hollows, both of its titanic arms had long white rods growing from its forearms to its shoulders, with similar, but greatly downsized, rods through each hand.

Each of its eight legs were similar to an elephants legs, except on a giant, furious looking Hollow.

"He was not one of them." Menma admitted idly, looking up at the giant creature.

"You disturbed my sleep you little bastard!" Roared the creature, kicking up galeforce winds with its tirade alone.

"Starrk, get her out of her." Menma ordered running forward and leaping into the air. Whilst he lacked wings, he'd long-since known how to stand atop the air itself, "Quiet down you goliath!" Bellowed the Vasto Lorde in response roundhousing the giant creature with enough force to send it flying.

Lilynette's eyes widened comically, "EHH! Starrk did you see that!"

"I _felt_ that!" He shouted back in response, "Get down!" He ordered as wave of sand blew past them.

"We gotta help him!" She exclaimed.

"Lilynette no!" Barked Starrk in response, grabbing the wrist of the little Hollow that tried to run over to their new companion. "You'll just get in the way! We barely know how to use our powers!"

"Now's the time to try!" Snapped the girl in response, a green orb formed in front of her covered eye and with a headbutt like thrust she sent it screaming through the air towards the downed behemoth with a cry of 'Cero!'

Starrk's eyes widened, and then he blinked. Looking at his hand and then to Lilynette, something inside him telling him, _yes!_ It really was that simple. With a smirk he rose from his impromptu cover and slipped his hands between the furs on his waist, a blue orb spluttered to life before him, his eyes hardened as the giant rose from the ground.

"I'll bash your fucking skull in for that you little shit! And then I'll find whoevers-" A blue beam struck the giant in the face making him rage, almost frothing at the mouth, "STOP IT!" Screamed the beast.

"You got a name? You insufferable wretch." Questioned the Vasto Lorde in revulsion, his nose, HE HAD A NOSE! Wrinkling in disgust at the foul mouthedness of the Hollow before him.

"Yammy Llargo, now shut up and get inside my fucking stomach!" Snarled the angry beast, Menma look of disgust heightened as two more blast shot over his shoulder the green striking an eye whilst the blue hit his chest.

"THAT'S FUCKING IT!" A red orb of energy formed in Yammy's mouth, Menma eyes widened slightly as he realised his position.

" _If I move, Starrk and Lilynette will take the blast... If I don't I may very well be seriously injured, I don't know the limits of my new body... Ah well, in for a penny in for a pound._ " Menma shrugged and looked to his dark arm, "Time to wake up." He ordered, the fingers twitched, unbidden.

His arm turned pitch black as armour began to form the reishi in the air, a dull red barrier pulsing into life, the giant Cero fired, Starrk's eyes widened as the Hollow standing in the air didn't move, he grabbed Lilynette and shielded her, awaiting for some kind of pain to wash over him, only for the beam to have split on contact with the airborne Vasto Lorde.

" _Oh no..._ " Was the horrified thought that stung Starrk's mind.

"Lemme see!" Demanded Lilynette trying, and failing, to make Starrk's hand over her eye budge.

Yammy smirked happily, content that his little foe was cinders, "Now... I'm gonna eat those little fuckers, and _then_ I'm going _back to sleep!_ " Snapped the irritable monolith.

"Your under the impression I was killed." A voice growled angrily, from the smoke of the explosion a pair of glowing red eyes stared unholy, wrath filled fury as smoke rose from his body.

" _Oh... errors have been made._ "

The smoke cleared revealing a heavily burnt up Menma, char marks his face had a few scratches under one of his glowing red eyes. " **RAGE!** " Screamed the creature that seemingly held sway over the man's movement, " **CERO OSCURA!** " Black energy crackled along his dark arm and fired off in a multi-layered beam of death, Yammy responded with a Cero of his own, the resulting explosion clouded the field once more, only for red eyes to pierce the shadows of the smoke and, leaving a wind tunnel in his path, ushered the renewed assault of the smaller Hollow.

With his longsword in one hand and Mugetsu in the other Menma carved an angry X of blood across Yammy's mask, heavy clouds of mist began leaving the smaller Hollow's mouth as fury bubbled his blood to a boil.

" **Fogonoza!** " 'Flamestrike', a vicious tide of fire rose from the bloodied wounds and Menma's reiatsu was set alight, Yammy reached up and clutched his face and howled in agony, fury coloured his features as he roared, pushing the smaller Hollow back and growing in size.

The haze cleared and Menma's eyes set into a hard glare, "I will enjoy this more than the man I'm trying to be should." He admitted to himself, a whisper in his ears, drawing his attention.

"Wait what-Hrk!" He looked at the longsword only to be slammed into the sands below, and was then stomped on repeatedly.

" _Gods, or whatever there is, damnit! Wait until later, please!_ " Menma pleaded mentally, Mugetsu reflected a smug satisfaction for a moment, not directed at him, as he flashed away during one of many stomps.

Battered and bruised the Vasto Lorde looked at himself and then to Yammy, his pride taking a blow at the idea that he couldn't defeat this creature with any real haste.

He almost smirked when the green and blue Cero's soared over his head and slammed into Yammy's chest, burning his flesh. Making his bigger with his rage.

Menma's eyes narrowed for a moment, " _There's a flux of reiatsu from him whenever he expands... so if I drain him of it he should get weaker!_ "

" **That would most likely work, Master.** " Agreed Mugetsu.

" _Tell whatever that was to keep it quiet for now, Mugetsu. I needa concentrate. And new voices are distracting_." Ordered the Hollow as he began flashing about, afterimages confusing the giant before suddenly they stopped, all that remained was a small black tear in the air.

"Huh?" Was the eloquent observation of the genius that was Yammy Llargo. "Chickenshit must'a run off." Muttered the giant.

Suddenly pain surged through his body as an arm tore through the hierro on his neck and he lost control of his body, like a puppet with cut strings. Menma grinned savagely, an imposing figure already now stained with blood, as he drained Yammy of his energy.

" **Oh my! There's so much more! Master this is... rapturous!** " Were the wanton calls of his Zanpakuto, Menma's expression didn't falter, despite her exquisite exclamations.

"Wh-What are you doin' to... me." Wheezed out the giant, slowly but surely his energy was being torn away from him, the Dark Hand feasting like a savage beast, the arm pulsed before a second sprouted off it, then a third, shadowy copies of Menma's own arm tearing into the flesh and increasing the drain speed.

The Vasto Lorde grit his teeth as the surge began to actually hurt, but he would not let up he would not relent, he could just offload the excess into Mila-Rose and Sung-Sun, they'd be able to ascend everything would be _fine!_

"AHHHHHH!" Screamed the Hollow, his sharp teeth digging into his gums, chipping and digging into one another as his jaw became awash with jagged edges, that then dug further into his gums, more blood more energy MORE!

Yammy had already died by this point, his body beginning to rapidly shrink. Menma's form quickly towering over the rapidly minimizing giant.

Left only the size of his foot Menma's arms had dissipated, the Hollow rose to his full height, spitting out the shards of his teeth as new ones regenerated, his skin shined for a moment as the reiatsu was quickly offloaded into his hierro.

Raising his foot and bringing it down with enough force to crater a good portion of the surrounding area, Yammy Llargo was reduced to a red smear. Menma sheathed Mugetsu, his other blade already resting within its holster.

Cracking his neck Menma quickly turned as a familiar sensation tickled his senses, looking up he saw his Friend quickly diving into the pit and slamming into his chest, obviously missing how a hug is performed in hug class.

Ulquiorra felt Menma-sama reiatsu, he felt it saturating the air, he closed his eyes and flew in, faster and faster, " _Menma-sama!_ " He internally cried out as he slammed into the body of his leader. The ground to a halt as Ulquiorra opened his eyes to meet with the amused orange-red orbs he'd grown so fond of, only to notice something, " _Menma-sama..? Yes, it is him but you look so..._ " Clawed fingers traced the flesh-like face, a few loose sparks firing off from the hierro.

Awe was met with shock, "Your mask..." Menma said softly. Ulquiorra's mask had a large crack in it, most likely from the impact, slowly but surely the cracks spread and chipped, fragments falling off and dissipating into the air. " _Oh this might hurt._ " He realised, being directly under another Vasto Lorde when their mask broke might not be a great place, though he idly noticed she was unconsciously sucking some of his reiryoku from his body and into hers.

Ulquiorra cried out as his mask shattered, revealing a pale face with dark green and black tracks down its cheeks, black tufts of hair.

And then the pillar of light.

Menma's eyes were filled with spots as he blinked rapidly to regain his vision. Now, most would assume the first thing someone would take in of their dearest and most precious friend losing their mask and finally being able to speak words, the face would be the first thing to soak in.

Not so.

The naked, deathly pale breasts on his chest. They drew his eyes, along with the- _literally-_ black nipples.

" _Oh my sweet Mother above. He's a woman._ " HOW!?

LITERALLY HOW!?

Ulquiorra looked into the shocked, awestruck eyes of Menma-sama, grabbing his face and staring intently at them, noses touching. Ignorant of his- _her-_ nudity.

"Menma-sama." A rolling, dusky chill ran down his spine as she spoke, her voice was like smoke on the water.

" _Oh blow me down, that's the voice of the angels._ " He nodded mutely.

"My name, is Ulquiorra Cifer." Actual tears dripped from her eyes onto his cheeks, but she did not move, unbidden, her black lips quivered. "I've had to wait, for so long. Agonized in the silence and confined to my own mind, for so long... to tell you my name."

Menma sat up, her now straddling his lap, He pulled her into himself, Ulquiorra's eyes widened for a moment before she mimicked his movements and gripped him tightly.

"My treasured Moonlight." She whispered into his shoulder.

"Whoa..." Observed a familiar voice, jumping down into the crater Apacci was met with the orange-red eyes and familiar horns of her Leader, but also of a face. An actual _face_ in place of a mask. "Menma-sama..."

"Her names Ulquiorra Cifer... we know her name." He whispered, hoarsely looking up at his little Apacci with nothing but the warmth only a sun could put out in his eyes. Apacci's gaze widened greatly at that, observing the black haired, almost completely white skinned Hollow he was holding. The Satyr numbly went to sit next to them.

"How... I mean your masks... how did you..?" Apacci failed to articulate, but a pair of arms dragged her into the embrace, the human-ish duo grabbing onto the younger Vasto Lorde and holding her tightly.

"The masks." Informed Ulquiorra softly, Apacci's eyes almost popped out of her skull, "If the masks are broken, what lay behind them, is revealed... only fragments remain." Apacci's eyes looked to the minuscule shards across the ridge of Ulquiorra's nose, and a single... nub of some kind, in the centre of her bottom lip.

" _Between my rings and her lip piercing I'm almost sure I have some deep, locked away desire to accessorize._ " Menma thought with amusement, the break point and another addition seemed to be the fragments that remained. Menma's forehead was adorned with his horns, and he'd gained rings.

Ulquiorra's nose had a strip of hollow armour over it, and a piercing through her bottom lip.

"So what you just... slammed your head onto something?" Apacci questioned, not even remotely seeming to notice the fact that her Menma-sama's beautiful lips were just inches from her own, or how Ulquiorra's eyes were like deep rivers of emerald.

No. She didn't notice these things at all.

"Well I kinda... slammed my head into a rock over and over." Menma admitted sheepishly, drawing an amused look from the Satyr.

"I flew into his chest with my eyes closed. His hierro broke my mask." Informed Ulquiorra, unabashedly.

"Mind if I give it a swing?" Apacci questioned with a chuckle, Menma shrugged.

"I don't mind, my sweetness. Just stand up for a second." Ulquiorra stared. "Ulquiorra... I kinda, need to get up." Ulquiorra stared. "Come on, we gotta give Apacci a chance too." He tried to convince.

 _Ulquiorra stared._

" **Oh just kiss her you fool**." Ever the romantic, on an ecstasy-riddled high from the rush of energy, Menma did as ordered, clasping Ulquiorra's cheeks and pushing his lips to hers.

Ulquiorra stared.

As her mind exploded.

So many emotions, such rich, flavourful experiences, it felt like she'd gone to the end of eternity and then came back, because eternity was nothing, without Menma-sama. Instincts took over as he knotted her hands into his hair and pushed him down, hungrily devouring the kiss.

Apacci looked at the scene with, agape. Before a hungry purr rose in her throat, " _That looks... really good._ "

Ulquiorra and Menma broke apart after half a minute.

Ulquiorra stared. This time she clutched his face and once more pressed their noses together, "I will destroy the universe itself for you, Menma-sama. Promise me, that you will never think I will ever leave you." Demanded the woman.

" _Oh wow she has a really good memory._ " He thought to himself, before his mind rebooted, "Only if you promise the same." He offered, she nodded minutely, swiftly, without hesitance. "Good, you mean the world to me, my dear Ulquiorra."

HE KNEW HER NAME!

And with this she rose to her feet, with a snap of his fingers she was clothed, identical to himself minus the slight keyhole so her chest could actually breath.

It had _nothing_ to do with his own, newly resurfacing, libido. Idly he caught another glance as she picked up the sword at her feet, looking at it questioningly.

Starrk and Lilynette finally broke the crater-side, "Oiii~! Menma-san, are you okay?" Shouted the little Hollow.

"I'm fine, Lilynette! Oi, Starrk c'mere I got some people I want'cha to meet!" Menma shouted in return only to stumble slightly when Apacci slammed her horn into his chest, He looked back at her, the mask crumbling away, questioningly.

"What? I'm excited." She defended lightly, smirking as another shaft of energy surged over her, his eyes narrowed as once more some of his energy snaked into Apacci half a heartbeat before the light shon.

" _Could it be... my energy? Is it catalyzing their evolutions?_ " He pondered inwardly, shielding his and Ulquiorra's eyes from the light.

One light show later, a very naked, Apacci stood before him.

" _Those are some delicious thighs-GODDAMN IT BRAIN THINK NICE THINGS!_ " He internally demanded.

" **NEVEEEEER!** " Shouted Mugetsu in return.

Indeed, Apacci did have nice thighs. It appeared she was- _ahem-_ bottom heavy.

HAHAHAH!

As apposed to Ulquiorra's C's Apacci had perky lil' B's. A good handful to be sure, but her posterior was where her 'true power' shined. Along with a slight definition to her abdominal muscles Apacci's thighs looked like they could crush his head like a watermelon.

" _WHY!?_ " Mugetsu's only response was laughter.

Her mask fragment was a small, section of her mask, set onto her forehead. It was triangular in shape and barely a few milimetres thick.

Her little accessory..?

"What the hell ith thith?" Questioned the Vasto Lorde as she pulled her tongue out, revealing a pair of studs on each side.

Menma stared.

Ulquiorra stared.

"I have had an awakening." Menma muttered quietly to himself, snapping his fingers, clothes forming from the sand, hugging the woman's figure snugly. " _I didn't even know I was into piercings._ " Lamented the young Vasto Lorde.

"Now gimme one of those things she got." Ordered the shorter Hollow, Menma blinked asking for clarification, "That thing where you tried to each others faces but ended up kinds just..." She made vague motions with her hands.

"Oh a kiss!" Menma said, snapping his fingers in relisation.

" _That_ was a kiss!? Whoa..." She began lightly drumming on his chest, over it now, "C'mon it's only fair." Insisted the Hollow.

"It is." Agreed Ulquiorra.

"I wasn't gonna say no." Muttered the black haired man, grabbing Apacci's cheek with one hand and her hip with the other, pulling her against him and then proceeded to tongue-fuck her mouth.

"What're they doing?" Lilynette questioned Starrk.

"Hell if I know, c'mon." They pair of them began sliding down into the pit and joined up with their fellow Hollows, Starrk was immensely pleased that none of them exploded.

"There happy now?" Menma questioned breathily, seperating from Apacci, whom was now off in her own little world, Ulquiorra picked up her sword and slid it into the belt loops on the back of her pants, holding the girls arm to keep her steady.

"Menma-san, what'd you do to her?" Lilynette questioned poking, the starry eyed Hollow.

"Stuff for when you're bigger, Lilynette." Explained Menma, quickly. Sensing a presence, "Oh look a distraction!" He leapt up into the air and saw a manic looking mantis creature looking at him.

"IMMA EATCHA!" Snarled the Hollow, Menma frowned and grabbed it by the skull holding it aloft. "Down." He ordered, crushing its skull and sucking up the energy with his arm. He peered behind the viscera in the air to see Harribel and her duo, waving them down he looked to the base of the crater, several flickers later and he'd pulled everyone up to the lip of the crater, leaving the fragments of their masks behind to dissolve.

Harribel's eyes widened at the sight of the very human looking Vasto Lordes, Menma had his hands in his pockets and grinned widely, "Headbutt me!" He ordered, making her blink.

"Menma-dono?" She questioned.

"It'll evolve you, it worked for me and a rock, and these two with my hierro, headbutt me!" He said with a fire in his eyes, Lilynette looked at him strangely, Starrk rubbed his temples.

"Evolve me? How do you figure?" Harribel questioned one hand on her shapely hip.

"I've got a theory, but I just need your help to see if it's correct." At her gesture he elaborated, "Well at first, my own evolution began because I broke my mask after repressing my reiryoku and keeping it within my body at the point of impact. Then when Ulquiorra-t _hat's her name by the way isn't it amazing!_ -broke her mask on me due to a... flight error, some of my energy was drained into her, the same this happened with Apacci, so I need figure out if it's actually my energy that's acting as a catalyst or if it's just breaking the mask, has your mask been damaged before?"

After his explanation, and follow up questioned Harribel pondered this for a moment, the silence was taken up by Sung-Sun and Mila-Rose looking over her shoulder and gawking at their new forms, Menma idly nudged Starrk and nodded to the two Adjuchas, silently saying 'told you so'.

The Coyote just smiled lightly and nodded at his companion.

"I believe so. That being said afterwards I did not feel any stronger." Menma accepted the answer and looked at her intently, "So, are you really comfortable giving me this... gift?" She questioned.

"More than comfortable, Harribel-dono." He said flatly, his own glee at being able to speak melting away to convey just how serious he was taking this. "You and I, we have the same ideals. I wouldn't want to walk this path without you at my side."

Harribel privately glowed at that, her eyes catching the bright twinkle in his. She drew up to him and nodded, striking her armoured forehead against his clothed chest. Menma allowed the energy to flow freely this time, the light show was quite the bit brighter as a consequence.

Closing his eyes to avoid the harsh light he was finally given the sight of Tier Harribel.

" _God fucking damnit life._ " He almost face palmed. Whilst her mask fragment was similar in nature to Apacci's though instead of being a single section of her forehead a single strip of white armour ran along her hairline, the 'extra bit'?

Fucking nipple piercings. To make matters worse, not even close to worse totally better, her tits were the size of his fucking head! And she was curvy! And she was goddamn gorgeous and her eyes sparkled like a fucking river under the sunlight!

" _That... Goddamn sappy ass hormones._ " Rumbled the Vasto Lorde internally, with a snap of his fingers he gave her actual clothing, not that he didn't enjoy the sight of her nakedness. Though he did idly note the two lightning bolts of blue down the sides of her cheeks, and the shrinking of her hollow hole.

Leaning down he grabbed the sword, a broadsword at that, Harribel was touching her face with... human hands she looked up at him and then to the sword he offered her, an old compulsion came over her as she pulled him tightly to her, arms around his chest gripping the cloth of his shirt, Menma blinked owlishly for a moment before loosely pulling his arms around her shoulders.

Apacci looked at the mocha skinned, previously-a-shark woman part of her felt a bead of challenge, but seeing the soft look to her Menma-sama's eyes as he idly played with her hair, " _Bleeding heart._ " She tried to do so with rancor, but couldn't bring herself to do it. Apacci didn't dislike Harribel she was just being territorial, she knew that.

Harribel separated from Menma nodding up at him, "That was a hug, by the way." He explained looking to Lilynette who nodded, looking curiously. Starrk looked at them from the corner of his eyes, not wanting to admit how little he knew, his memories were... completely gone, all he knew was that damned rock, and being a big wolf for a while.

Harribel looked at the slips already on the sheath and to her top, "Ah, hang-on that'll just rub on your shoulders." Menma muttered controlling the reishi in the air and forming sleeves on the busty beauties shirt, and then removing the loops on her belt.

"There we go, should be fine now." He said with a bright smile, before looking at the two fur-clad members of his little ensemble, "Time for a wardrobe change, kiddies." Eyes glowing menacingly.

"Yay! Can you make mine like hers?" With one hand Lilynette pat the little buds on her chest and then pointed at Harribel, who blinked owlishly. Menma chuckled as he bent down to her level, "That's uh... not how clothes work, Lilynette. If you want breasts like Harribel-dono's you'll just have to grow into it."

Pouting she crossed her arms, Starrk groaned, a dusting of pink on his cheeks. He didn't know why, but this whole situation made him _very_ uncomfortable. "Well how do I do that?" She questioned further, hands on his knees as she bounced excitedly, a bright pink eye looking into his orange-red.

" _Gosh I love kids._ " He thought fondly, a warm smile pulled across his lips as he placed a hand on her head, "We'll see, for now. You get the same sensational fashion we all did, later on though, we'll see about getting everybody dolled up the way they wanna be. And _yes_ , I'll see if I can help you grow up to be a big kid. 'Kay?" He offered.

"Yus!" Pumping her arm in victory Lilynette and Starrk both blinked as their furs vanished, only to be replaced by a comfy pair of jeans, a sleeveless shirt.

"Oh hey! Now I don't have to worry about my squishy bits sticking out when I bend over!" Doing just that she peered at Starrk from between her legs, Starrk buzzed and placed a hand on Menma's shoulder.

"Can we please go somewhere else... literally anywhere. I feel really uncomfortable and I don't know why." Pleaded the man, Menma nodded an affirmative.

"What you just did was Sonido. A speed technique. See if you can keep doing it while we walk, you too little miss exhibitionist." Menma said, slapping the little girls hand away from opening her shirt.

"A what?" Menma just shook his head and turned to Adjuchas who were starring unabashedly at Harribel.

"So... you kids wanna be a Vasto Lorde?" Once more the menacing shadow fell over his face as his eyes gleamed.

 **End.**

 **So I figured I'd play with the whole 'solitude' thing for Starrk and Lilynette and make a a bit of fun with it. They'd know next to nothing about being Hollows, or their new bodies in general.**

 **If you liked it, lemme know. If you didn't, ah well. Any hopes for the story? Throw them in there too.**

 _ **Raxychaz!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**The DisturbedDragon: I figured that since Aizen used Hogyoku making them Artificial Arrancar, this would be my way of showing a 'natural' evolution with a twist. Power levels will come in later to be sure.**

 **jjlol: That'll be amazing. Probably throw a few omake's in.**

 **LordGhostStriker: That's amazing, you please me.**

 **Chaos Breaker: Thinking about Muramasa, more on that later.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, more character shit, more fighty stuff, more Sosuke-kun.**

 _ **Start!**_

 **A Week Later**

Putting Starrk and Lilynette through bootcamp was a good bit of fun, as was convincing the two newly made Vasto Lordes to actually _eat something!_

Yeah, Harribel had given him quite the dressing down for that, but he stood by his decision and ultimately she backed off, as he hadn't forced anything and then end choice was the girls. They were obviously hungry, morality or not going so long surviving only on excess reiatsu put out by the powerful Hollows around them, it had done irreversible damage to Sung-Sun and Mila-Rose.

That didn't explain why Mila had teats easily as prodigious as Harribels.

It probably explained why Sung-Sun used to be so goddamn snappy all the time though.

They'd changed up their outfits as well!

Menma's own attire hadn't changed that much really, though he did start wearing underwear again, and he'd changed his pants, going from baggy jeans to baggy hakama, still white. And he still almost refused to wear shoes, as the sand of Hueco Mundo would just get in them anyway.

Even though there clothes were technically made from the sand. It was the principal of the matter, he didn't want sand in his shoes, it was the worst.

Starrk wore a longcoat with a furred collar and sleeves, with a humle t-shirt underneath, a pair of jeans on his legs and black, pointed toe shoes on his feet. Also he had a sword sheathed at his hip, Menma wasn't exactly sure where he'd got it, then again he probably just didn't notice it with everything that had happened.

Lilynette wore a white singlet with a black x-pattern in the cloth, along with baggy pants much like his own, which was quite endearing, along with small little booties for her small little feetsies.

Ulquiorra's only change was that she had a white overcoat on along with black and white, pointed boots.

Apacci's had followed a similar trend, but requested a v-cut in her shirt, to 'rock the cleave' as Menma mentally put it, her shirt cut off to show her midriff. That couples with her own coat gave her the whole 'Troublemaking delinquent look.

Harribel had a white belly-shirt similar to Apacci though she also wore a white jacket with long sleeves and a high collar, though her pants also showed off the sides of her thighs, Menma was unsure _why_ she'd picked this kind of style but didn't really comment as it looked good on her, along with her high collar was a black scarf it would appear old habits die hard, though he was infinitely amused she didn't wear shoes either. Her sword sheathed across her shoulders.

Mila, now in the form of a beautiful young woman with dark skin and chocolate brown hair, an almost literal mane draped down her back a pair bright green eyes, alert, aware. She wore a white, double-breasted coat with black buttons, and white hakama pants and boots. That seemed to be the go-to if someone couldn't come up with anything. Her fragments were a golden band resting in her hair, holding her mane back, and a pair of golden earrings.

Sung-Sun, a fair skinned little wisp with dark hair that had a green sheen in the right light, a trio of purple-pink dots down each side of her mouth from her cheekbones and alabaster, pale skin. She actually wore a dress, it had the sides from the thighs down cut off, but she wore pants as well, her sleeves were quite exaggeratedly long, and she did this rather adorable thing where, whenever she was flustered or something of the like she'd hide her mouth behind her sleeve. Her fragments were a small, hair-clip sized swoop in her hair along with a pair of snake bites in her bottom lip.

Becaaaaaaause puns.

The biggest discovery by far, came from his new sword, Sol. A towering knight with armour swathed in a veritable firestorm, and a sword the glowed with the heat and intensity of the sun itself, a shining presence in this desolate place. Menma knew what he was, what they all were.

Arrancar.

Hollows who have truly stepped into the next stage of existence, obtaining a new form, a new body, and new powers. It seemed his theory that all their lives are connected is true, Hollows, with Shinigami powers, Shinigami reiatsu, he felt vindication so profound that none could truly grasp it.

His existence. The existence of his kin.

They had as much, if not more, right to exist than those fucking monsters in black.

 _Fzzt_

Lilynette and Starrk were 'playing' Sonido-Tag, drawing from his thoughts. Whoever won didn't have to spar with Menma. Neither of them liked doing so, Starrk less-so as it appeared he was exceptionally lazy. Sloth was his unfortunate 'sin'.

The group of transformed Vasto Lordes walked through the seemingly endless desert towards Barragan's castle. Menma was more than ready to put this little trouble to rest, honestly he fancied the idea of being King himself, ruling the Hollows and dragging his mad kin to civility. Obviously there would be compromises, one does not change a species over night. But it's the crazies who make the first push that are always remembered.

 _Fzzt_

Now that he thought about it, maybe he could structure it like Arthur did his Knights. It seemed somewhat fitting all things considered.

 _Fzzt_

Then again, Arthur only had a Round Table, they didn't really serve a purpose as a ruling body. Menma rubbed his forehead for a moment before thinking it out, " _So I'll be King, I'll need someone in charge of training new Hollows, someone in charge of keeping order, someone in charge of research and development, someone in charge of border control and someone to deal with 'domestic' disputes._ " He thought getting a _very_ rough idea of his new Kingdom to be.

" _I'll also need someone in charge of checking for Garganta's to the living world. I'm going to tame a species of cannibalistic monsters._ " Menma looked up into the crescent moon and sighed to himself.

 _Fzzt_

"You seemed troubled, Menma-sama." Came the voice of Mila-Rose, standing behind him and Harribel, Ulquiorra and Apacci on his other side, Sung-Sun walking next to Mila.

This little comment drew attention.

"Just trying to think what _I_ could do to even begin to make the Hollows less reprehensible. Nature or not, we cannot continue down this path, all of us are capable of something so much greater than being some Shinigami Academy students first kill, or the bane of a Captain... we cannot be defined by them. And yet, I'm not sure I have all the answers." Admitted the man frostily, looking ahead as a Vasto Lorde's presence entered his own sensory radius, he almost groaned but kept his expression firm.

"Anything is better than Barragan, Menma-sama." Assured Sung-Sun. Her nose wrinkling in disgust, "That... creature, is beyond redemption. Sitting in his little castle and ordering the weak about like he's some kind of god."

"He will die." Ulquiorra said simply, blankly.

"Indeed he will, my liege." Agreed a voice in his head, the voice of his second sword, Sol.

" **Ufufu, ever the attentive Knight, Sol-san.** " Teased Mugetsu, Menma idly noted the contrasting nature of his Zanpakuto.

Harribel placed the back of her hand on his chest as she stopped, the taller being looked to the woman questioningly, "A pack. Approaching from that direction." Said the sea-green eyed woman as she pointed to the right.

 _Fzzt_

"Well I suppose we should..." Menma said drawing Sol as preparation, only for once again, Harribel to stop his hand.

"Ooh so physical lately." He teased with a grin, Tier merely tapped his cheek with her fingers and gave him a 'Not now' point with her finger.

Ulquiorra laced their fingers together, starring at the blonde woman intently. Apacci fingered her own Zanpakuto and stilled intently as the reiatsu washed over her, it wasn't anything new, bloodthirsty, hungry, proud.

Mila and Sung-Sun stilled.

 _Fzzt-Fzzt-Fzzt_

Menma looked as the duo appeared, he followed them as they disappeared and the reappeared with them in his former standing place, holding them both by their wrists, "Hollows approaching. Lilynette, stay with Sung-Sun and Mila-Rose." Menma ordered, pushing Starrk to the front with him whether he liked it or not, the man groaned but kept a hand on his sword, Harribel and he stood at the forefront of the group, they all knew by now their strengths.

Apacci was a berserker, kept in reserve to swoop in and ravage the battlefield to either give the warriors time to recover, or to close a flank. Starrk, Menma and Harribel were the warriors, the fighters with the ability to keep going, they had the attrition front, much to Starrk's dismay, and could pull out the big guns if necessary, Starrk moreso due to the sheer amount of reiatsu he pushed out with a measly Bala, let alone a Cero.

Ulquiorra was the hit and run assassin, able to take down a mark with her trademark Cero's from miles away. Mila and Sung were the guardians, they could defend until the moon crumbled, Lilynette was the baby still, though. So they all had to protect her.

 _Fzzt-Fzzt-Fzzt-Fzzt_

A small horde of Hollows appeared before them.

A muscular bull with a flowing blonde stream of hair, rather out of place for the intimidating mask he bore.

A... _Gillian_?!... alright fine, whatever. A Gillian Menos with a mask vaguely resembling a worried skull.

A lanky creature wing a long tail from the back of its skull and almost an almost completely alien appearance given its long, thin limbs and oddly misshapen armour.

Another was much simpler to look upon, a giant grey, worm-like Adjuchas with a hammer-head-esque mask and another mouth on its stomach, it did have a blue cloth wrapped around one side of its mask, covering on of its eyes.

Next was a large creature with two towering arms a tuft of red hair poking out the top of its otherwise completely white, armour covered body.

Finally, a rather simple, in comparison to his compatriots, panther-shaped Hollow with electric blue eyes and a chip on his shoulder from the looks of it.

The panther took in their looks, he _felt_ loads of powerful Hollows, but these were... not Hollows.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." Drawled Menma, opening the floor for conversation.

"Or I could just rip your face off and eat you." Threatened the cat, at Apacci's scoff he snarled, "Got something to say, bitch!?" Demanded the Adjuchas.

"Run along little kitty, you'll just get hurt." Ordered the Satyr Arrancar with a wave of her hand, the panther visibly bristled at that.

"Apacci. Menma. Not helping." Scolded Harribel, slapping his chest and giving her a look, the dark blue haired, girl waved her off with a shrug. Menma just smirked. "Are you here to fight? Because we're just passing through." Ever the diplomat.

"You'll be passing through my stomach in a goddamn second woman!" Snarled the worm-creature.

Harribel didn't even blink at the comment and kept a stern, unwavering stare on the panther. The Gillian howling in the back.

Menma leant to Harribel's ear and whispered, "I'm gonna try something, don't freak out." He requested as he stepped forward, the panther's eyes on him at all times, Menma swaggered forth, hands in his pockets and stood a good five or so feet away from his group.

"Name." Menma questioned.

"What, wanna know your killers name?" The worm creature once more, "Lame! Just take 'em out already, King." Groused the cloth-wrapped Hollow.

"Zip it Di Roy I'm the one running this show!" Snarled the Adjuchas Panther, looking back at the... human? As he stood calmly, then again... those horns. "Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. My turn, where's your Hollow Hole?" Demanded Grimmjow.

Menma moved himself and pulled the reiatsu away from his shirt, letting it crumble into the sand, two small holes rested on each of his shoulder blades, another minor effort and it reformed, "I forget about them a lot, I don't really spend much time looking at my own back."

"Two?" Questioned the Panther.

"I'm special." Menma responded glibly, only earning a snarl. "You might find it interesting, but we aren't your average Hollows, we're Vasto Lordes who've broken their masks and evolved beyond. We're Arrancar. Hollows with a human shape and Shinigami powers on top of our inborn ones."

"Inborn?" The tall one questioned.

"Aye, inborn. For instance, when I was my primary way of drawing in prey was to emit particular aroma's from vents on his shoulders, I can still do it nowadays but, like I said, I forget about 'em a lot." He jerked a thumb casually over to Sung-Sun, "She can shed her skin and vanish. Though obviously as she's no longer a mere _adjuchas_ she doesn't shed her skin." Now it was more akin to leaving a fragile clone behind.

Now, this was a calculated risk, then again the risk was minimal, them knowing two little side-show tricks was peanuts compared to everything else they could do. All that was needed now was for them to take the bait.

"How does one become an.. Arrancar, was it?" Questioned the lanky one again.

"At the moment, the best method we've got it breaking your mask against my hierro, my energy seeps into the assaultee and the evolution begins." Menma explained simply.

"Breaking out masks, are you insane?" Questioned the bull Hollow, before quickly adding "Yylfordt Granz by the way, pleasure." Menma replied with a nod in kind.

"Menma Uzumaki, Cazador of the Menos Forest, Second Natural Born Arrancar." Menma introduced, bowing at the hip with a hand on his chest and his left leg out somewhat, the Gillian released a scream at that and waddled back somewhat, orange-red eyes glinting with menace.

"Second? I thought you said we'd needa break out masks on your hierro for it to work." Questioned the redhead giant.

"Mhm, as of now that's the case. Starrk here was the first. But he lost his memories in the process." A little white lie, but one that was quite believable all things considered. "Ulquiorra, Apacci, Harribel, Mila-Rose and Sung-Sun all kept their memories after the process, taking a slip of my power and evolving, simple as that."

"Bullshit!" Snarled Grimmjow leaping at the Arrancar, Menma's lips quirked into a smirk, as though time stopped Grimmjow felt himself become weightless and then his head crashing against the chest of his victim-to-be.

Menma grabbed the cat by the scruff of his neck, like an owner does any naughty kitten, and slammed the blue eyed Adjuchas' head into his chest. Their eyes met for a moment, and in that moment, Grimmjow knew true fear.

A great, inferno of a beast towered over the man before him, its sword blazing like with the intensity of a million Ceros.

Menma leaked a good portion of power into Grimmjow, he'd not turned an Adjuchas yet, now was the time for SCIENCE!

The group of Arrancars were shocked to see this, but the tell-tale shaft of light, smaller than usual one should note, signaled an evolution.

Menma looked at the man that lay before him, wild blue hair with streaks of green from each temple, A crest of bone at the Arrancar's hairline, Grimmjow's eyes had a shadow of green, the same tone in his hair. Overall Menma would call this a great success, Grimmjow's Zanpakuto lay next to him.

Menma pulled the naked man up and gave him a once over, no defects to be seen, all normal. "Can you stand?" Menma questioned roughly.

Grimmjow grabbed his head and wobbled on his feet, "What the fuck was that for!?" Snarled the man furiously, before looking town, toes twitching... was that a penis!?

"Cool your jets skippy." With a snap of his fingers Grimmjow was clothed, white jacket and hakama with a black belt, loops included. "I'll have to teach you how to do that, I don't do shoes." Menma noted idly. "What's your name?"

"It's Grimmjow you ass, you know that!" Snapped the man, only to blink when Menma's toe dug under the sword in the sand and kicked it up at him, it smacked him in the nose but he caught up, "Son of a bitch!"

"Do you feel hungry?" Menma questioned, seemingly at random.

Grimmjow paused, "No..." His face wrinkled with confusion.

"Any cramping? Discomfort?" Menma prodded further, getting a simple shake of the head in response, Menma hummed in thought.

"Well, I'll say this Grimmjow, you came outta this looking alright. Good for you, your handsome." Menma commented, giving him another once over, Grimmjow rose a brow.

"Uhh... thanks." Was the awkward response of the newborn Arrancar, looking back to his comrades. "Shawlong, you're the best at sensing, what's your read?"

The insectile, thin creature paused for a moment before almost stepping back in shock, "You are... stronger than any Vasto Lorde I've ever sensed, my King."

Grimmjow grinned widely.

"I have a proposition if you would listen." Menma posed this question, "I'm going to go kill Barragan. You and your little crew here came upon us on our way there, so as I've just evolved you, your debt to me involves a stay in my employ for a short time." Grimmjow gave him a searching look, "I'm saying you're a conscript."

Grimmjow stared at him blankly, "The fuck is a conscript?" Demanded the blue haired man.

Menma's gaze turned apathetic, "I'm taking you into my military force, you don't get a choice. I'll abuse the current system until I can fix it. Might makes right." Menma's reiatsu surged from his body, Sol's ghostly visage nearly solidified as the ground around the Arrancar hissed and turned to glass, Grimmjow, his comrades, even some of the Arrancar group found it increasingly hard to breath.

Grimmjow was forced to his knees, looking up at the shadowed face and glowing red eyes of the older Arrancar, within his body, within his very soul. Grimmjow felt fear. Daring a glance over his shoulder he saw his comrades all down, especially Nakeem, the Gillian.

All of a sudden the weight in the air vanished, Menma stood the casually scratching his jaw, "Hmph, get up Jaegerjaques. It's pathetic for a King to bow." Trying to appear less desperate that he felt at the moment, Grimmjow paused for a moment before rising to his feet, Menma's lax face twitched into a smirk.

"Conscript or no, stick with me and you'll have your own little Kingdom." Offered the black haired Arrancar, Grimmjow's gaze narrowed and turned suspicious.

"Yeah see, I just thought of it. Why have only one Kingdom in Las Noches, when we could set up multiples? Then if we ever get invaded, we can cage our foes in. Not a bad idea, eh? You get to be a King, and I get my protected Hueco Mundo." Menma lifted one hand, his 'white' hand, and offered it. "Deal?"

Grimmjow didn't really have much of a choice, all things considered.

"I don't have to call you King do I?" Questioned the Arrancar quietly.

Menma shook his head as their hands separated, "Nah, just Menma will do." Assured the black haired man, eyes peeking over Grimmjow's shoulders to the Hollows behind him. "They'll get their chance after they're stronger." He assured.

"We will be unable to, we each gave Grimmjow a piece of our masks, so we would not regress." Informed Shawlong.

Menma looked to the ex-panther, "Charming." He commented, getting a grin in response. "Even the Gillian?" He asked directly.

Said Gillian just screamed again, as the worm, Di Roy answered, "Yeah. Even Nakeem. Waste if you ask me, shoulda just eaten the fucker." Grumbled the creature.

Harribel bristled in disgust but kept herself calm, Starrk frowning visibly.

"Hmph." Menma scoffed, amused. "Quite the little group you have, Grim."

"That's not my name." Pointed out the blue haired man with a narrow stare.

"Aye, but what's a nickname between friends. C'mon, walk with us. I'll fill you in on your new body as we go." Menma said, gesturing with his head, the others saw that the two had similar mannerisms in their stride, both of them walking with their hands in their pockets and the slightest of swaggers to each step.

Ulquiorra and Appaci appeared on his left, Grimmjow on his right, the other Arrancar walking to catch up, Grimmjow turned with a frown to the Hollows, "Fall in!" He ordered, they did so without question, the Gillian being the only one to give any trouble.

Menma had a passing sense of smugness as Starrk and Lilynette could stand within the same zip-code as a Gillian and it wasn't dead. Training, kids. That's all it takes.

"So, first off, introductions. Menma Uzumaki, Tier Harribel, Coyote Starrk." He pointed to the three fighters Grimmjow looking at the other two, eyes on Harribel for a moment before he snorted.

"Is there something amusing, Grimmjow-san?" Asked the woman icily.

"No... nothin' at all." He rumbled in response.

"Ulquiorra Cifer and Emilou Apacci, I've been with these two since I was an Adjuchas." He shared with a small smile on his face.

"Running your own little coven here or something? How come you've only got one other guy?" Grimmjow questioned, leaning forward slightly.

"Ulquiorra I met in a tree, she was perpetually taciturn at the time." At his blink of confusion Menma rephrased, "Mute." Recognition coloured Grimmjow's face as Menma continued, "We traveled together for a time, mostly just me speaking with her and her listening. We both met Apacci when a big'ol Hollow was gonna eat her."

"Pfft, couldn't defend yourself?" Grimmjow barbed.

Only to cop a blow to his head, Apacci had flickered for a moment and kept walking like nothing happened, groaning he rubbed his sore skull, "To be fair, it was a giant, two headed lizard. And I was a deer." She explained disinterestedly.

" _First time I've seen her this standoffish. Woulda figured she'd just huff and beat him into submission._ " Menma contemplated for a moment before putting that to the back of his mind, "Cyan Sung-Sun and Mila-Rose Fraceska were Harribel-dono's followers before our groups merged not that long ago." He said gesturing to the Lioness and the Hebi-Onna.

"Well, you have an eye for companions. I'll say that." Commented Yylfordt.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Was the rather relaxed response of Mila, Yylfordt chuckled, moreso rumbled, and nodded his head.

"Such was my intent." Menma could hear the grin in his voice, and privately smirked whilst casting a glance over his shoulder to Harribel, the woman shot him a steady stare. Obviously they would have words after this.

Sung-Sun rolled her eyes and kept quiet.

"Finally, aside from yourselves. Starrk and Lilynette Gingerback, joined us last week. We've been Arrancar for about the same amount of time." Finished up Menma, before looking over at the Hollows behind them.

"Ah, Introductions, yes of course. I am Shawlong Koufang, a pleasure to meet you, Menma-sama." The insectile creature did a showy bow and gestured for his comrades to follow his example.

"Di Roy Rinker." Was the bland introduction of the hammer-head. If Menma was bothered by this he didn't appear to be, but he was facing them all now, walking backwards, hands in pockets. Despite the casual, almost friendly look on his face, each of the Hollows knew just how dangerous it was to trifle with the man who not only subdued their King, but also changed him so radically.

"Edrad Liones, a pleasure to meet a group of strong warriors such as yourselves." Greeted the tower-armed, redhead.

"Still Yylfordt Granz. Shot in the dark but have you ever met my brother Syzael?" Questioned the bull curiously.

"Can't say I have, what does he look like?" Menma asked in return, apparently since no one else in his little group wanted to speak he was the mouthpiece.

"Kinda like a butterfly and an overly sexual octopus had a baby."

"Well that's... vivid." Mumbled Starrk, eyes widening slightly as the image surface in his mind, "Gross."

"That's a negativo on that one good buddy." Menma said, before turning on his heel and walking properly.

"The Gillian is Nakeem, like we said earlier, ain't got a last name since Menos Grande don't talk." Informed Grimmjow, Menma nodded idly.

"So, basically. As an Arrancar, you've gained Shinigami powers. Your sword has a soul, a name and a release." Menma lectured, Grimmjow looked at the sword in his hand and his eyes widened, "Along with that comes general stuff, enhanced speed, healing to the point of regeneration if you've got the energy for it, your hierro should be stronger, physical strength. The usual goodies that come with some kind of transformation."

"Bitchin!" Was the enthused Grimmjow's response to this news.

"Indeed." Menma replied distantly, "Aside from looking more human, you should find controlling your reiatsu easier. Also manipulating the reishi in the air is pretty easy. The sand is stuff with it, that's why it's the easiest thing to make clothing from."

Grimmjow just had a grin affixed to his face.

"I'm not so sure on the long-term though. As we've had such a short length of time to really figure most of this out, so you'll have to wait for that kinda stuff." Menma finished his explanation with a small frown, they'd entered the outskirts of Barragan's domain, his reiatsu was in the air.

"Sounds fuckin' rad." Admitted Grimmjow, "Must be pretty satisfying to show up to a Shinigami with a sword like theirs, eh?" Said/asked the panther-man.

"I imagine it would be. The last Shinigami I interacted with was about a month or so ago at this point. At that point I was still a very mute, Vasto Lorde." Menma cracked his neck, "We've got company."

In a flash of Sonido a sabertooth tiger appeared, the Hollow mask was its upper jaw and the top of its skull, the mane was a swathe of raven hair, at the end of its tail was a flat tipped blade, the visible fur on its body, the shins of each leg and its underbelly, was a dull yellow colour with white stripes.

"State your business... human?" Questioned the Sabertooth, bluster falling away to incredulity.

"Arrancar." Menma informed, tapping Grimmjow's Hollow hole, making him slap the offending hand away, "Hollows, but better. I'm here to challenge your king."

"Like _you_ could defeat Barragan-sama! Don't make me laugh." Spat the Sabertooth.

"Look, what's your name?" Menma asked, dark hand in his pocket.

"If you must know, Ggio Vega."

"Nice to meet you, Ggio. My name is Menma Uzumaki. I don't know if it means anything up here, but I was the Cazador of the Menos Forest, I'm here to challenge King Barragan and ask that you respect that decision, your personal beliefs aside." Explained the Arrancar civilly.

Ggio wasn't used to someone being polite, and kind of floundered to regain his fire. Most Hollows who challenged the God-King were bloodthirsty and would outright engage any of the guards that approached.

"If I say please will your brain explode?" Menma asked, seeing the wide range of confusion across his new acquaintances face, Ggio frowned a flicker of human emotion rising in his chest, embarrassment.

"Zip it." Growled the saber-cat.

"He's like Mila!" Observed Lilynette, jumping onto Menma's back, apparently the first to get out of the funk that had settled over the group since Grimmjow's explosive introduction. Apacci smirked, Mila shouldered to the front and peered out between Menma and Ulquiorra.

"Nah, I was bigger." She said goadingly, Ggio bristled visibly. "He's bigger than Grimmjow was though." Now it was the panther's turn to bristle, both the male cats growling at the she-lion.

"Is it a cat thing?" Starrk questioned Harribel, who shrugged, not exactly sure. "People are weird." He decided.

"I concur." Agreed the Sharkess, a twinkle of amusement in her eyes.

"Maybe they'll start pissing on the ground to mark their territory." Jabbed Apacci with a chuckle, only to feel all three of them glare at her.

"I believe that is dogs, Apacci-san." Sung-Sun informed, "Then again I am not surprised a brute like yourself has forgotten something so simple."

"Prrreeeety sure Eileen used to wiz on stuff that she didn't want anything to touch." Menma said, adjusting his hands to hold Lilynette up, idly noticing that she was guzzling up his excess reiatsu. " _So piggy our way to puberty it is!_ " He thought, amused.

"Who's Eileen?" Questioned Mila, looking at him like the curious kitten she was.

"She was my pet cat when I was human." Informed the Arrancar, getting an 'Oh' in response. "Giant pain in the ass."

"What colour was it?" Questioned Ulquiorra.

"Black." Menma answered.

Ulquiorra stared at him, and nodded, "Good."

She was adorable.

 _Ahem_.

"Oh, Ggio? When did you get back?" Questioned Apacci.

"I never left." Growled out the saber-tooth.

"Really? Huh... I guess you're just really easy to overlook." Shots fired!

"You bi-!" A wave of heat washed over Ggio, he felt the air in his wetness of his mouth dry up and his throat clench painfully.

"May we please see the King now?" Menma questioned, a smile on his face- _menacing!_ -as his eyes glowed.

"Y-yes of course I'll alert Barragan-sama of your challenge immediately!" Ggio vanished in a burst of Sonido.

"So when did you decide to go intimidator?" Questioned Starrk. Admittedly he hadn't known his new friend for long, but he knew well enough that he was a good, honest man. This was a... _stark_ contrast to his usual nature.

"To be blunt?" Menma offered over his shoulder at the man as their walking began once more, "I'm kind of losing my patience with this, I've put it off long enough. At this point I just wanna get it over and done with."

"How interesting." Said an unfamiliar voice, the gathered Arrancar turned to see a...

"Shinigami." Spat Grimmjow with almost visible venom in his voice. Menma slid Lilynette of his back and almost twitched with repressed rage, yet another interruption.

The man stood with a kindly smile on his face, short brown hair tousled about in the winds of Hueco Mundo, he wore a black shukakusho under a white haori. " **A Captain.** " Informed Mugetsu.

"I can't say I've ever had the pleasure of meeting a natural born Arrancar as of yet." He commented further, small smile never shifting no matter the killing, bloodthirsty intent of Grimmjow, "And so many of you."

"Speak your piece, Shinigami. You obviously want something, your smug persona is offensive to my eyes." Snapped Ulquiorra, inwardly Menma balked, that's probably one of her longer sentences in a good while.

"Oh indeed you are correct, you see my name is Aizen Sousuke and I had intended to build up a small army of Arrancar through means at a later date, imagine my surprise when some of Soul Societies feelers in Hueco Mundo had picked a sudden, sharp increase in Vasto Lorde births."

"And if you do not get to the point, you'll find yourself at the business end of a dozen Ceros." Growled Apacci.

Aizen nodded and held up his hands placatingly. " **Menma-sama, his sword... it oozes superiority. Do not let him release it, I don't want to give that little slattern the satisfaction.** "

" _You can sense smugness in his sword? How?_ " Menma questioned, thankful that thoughts could go past in heartbeats so he didn't miss conversations.

"All Zanpakuto can get a base read on one another at a distance, my Lord. Though most are not so well connected as we three. So their knowledge is null and void." Supplied Sol.

" **Indeed, most Shinigami have a sort of... sixth sense when two Zanpakuto collide, they're able to read their opponents heart through the Zanpakuto.** " Informed Mugetsu, in his inner world she flicked her hair off her shoulder with a huff, obviously not pleased with the idea of touching Aizen's sword.

"Now now, I mean no harm. I thought you'd appreciate knowing that Soul Society is watching."

"And in turn wouldn't they be seeing you, warning us." Menma countered.

Aizen smirked slightly and adjusted his glasses, "I had the pleasure of taking this recon mission, the feelers are pulled back during such, so as to reduce the chance of exposure drastically."

"Said the fly to the spider." Muttered Ulquiorra.

"My, such a way with words." Praised Aizen lightly, "Though I would like it if you would spare me some of your time, after your bout with King Barragan of course, I can see you're rather intent on doing so." He asked pointedly, at Menma.

"And the idea of conversing with any of the others in the meantime is so displeasing to you?" Menma asked, hand on his hip, dark hand in his pocket. " _What if I Dark Hand'd his sword? Would it disrupt the release?_ "

" **I imagine if you had enough of a grip you could drain the spirit of its power, preventing release semi-permanently. It would regain its lost power, but Zanpakuto rely on their masters in the same way you rely on us for power-boosts, we need you to restore our powers.** " Informed Mugetsu, ever the helpful little moon-baby.

"I wouldn't mind that at all, but I assumed you would prefer to know what I have to say first hand, your power denotes that you are the leader, are you not?" Was the sly compliment Aizen gave to sway his point.

"Flowery words are nice and all, Sosuke-san." Menma began, stretching out, Sosuke's eyes darted to the black clawed, furred hand. "Oh, apologies... it is rather unsightly isn't it?" Menma commented idly, Aizen frowned.

"I wouldn't say that, you have an odd feature, think of it as unique." Assured Aizen with a smile.

Menma returned it with a smirk, " _You_ really _think I'm just some dumb animal you can play with? You have no idea how dangerous this place has made me, Sosuke-san._ " The Arrancar took a few steps towards Aizen who didn't seem to even bat an eye at the movement, Menma offered his white hand, it'd be too suspect if he offered his dark, "Menma Uzumaki."

Sosuke took the hand and shook it firmly, a flicker ran through his body, " _He is powerful... more powerful than I had anticipated. No matter. Kyoka Suigetsu will be his undoing, as it has been so many others._ "

"Before you go into your battle, might I see your swords they intrigue me. I'd be happy to show you mine in return." Offered the Captain amicably.

" _Truly? Truly you suspect him to be so foolish?_ " Ulquiorra kept her disgusted snort in check, her Menma-sama was more than capable of dealing with this situation.

" _What kind of idiot does the Shinigami take him for?... Tsk, cunning Menma-sama I know that look all too well._ " Apacci, inwardly smiled, keeping her face blank and near-glaring at the Shinigami.

" _Tread carefully Menma-dono._ " Was all Harribel could think.

Menma whipped out Sol and Mugetsu, the orange blade giving off wisps of smoke, the black katana seeming to absorb light itself. Menma staked Sol and Mugetsu into the sand, as Aizen drew his blade, accepting it's grip as Aizen tested Menma's own blades.

"A good balance." Commented Aizen, his fingers holding Mugetsu who was deathly silent.

"Sharp edge." Menma commented holding the blade in his hand, he gave it a few test swings as he quickly sapped it dry of energy with his dark hand, thankfully no exploding shadow-arms grew to join in.

"Oh my, this is quite the deadly looking weapon." Said Aizen as he looked at Sol's longsword form. "Is the blade quite hot?" He questioned, not daring to touch it.

"Indeed. Though in his resting state, Sol is quite cool in comparison to his release state." Menma said, spinning Kyoka Suigetsu in between his dark fingers, any reiatsu the blade had previously was gone, the spirit was thoroughly exhausted.

" _If you say anything, I'll rip your spirit out, and do unspeakable things to your body._ " Menma thought idly, the spirit moaned in despair as its body let it do little else, "This was enlightening Sosuke-kun." Menma said with a small smile on his face, "Your not so bad after all, your sword. It speaks well of a man that he looks after his Zanpakuto so well." Menma held the blade as he handed it back to the man, who accepted it back.

"Yours as well, Menma-kun. Hmhm." Aizen allowed himself a small chuckle at the terror the spirits radiated when he held the blades. "Though it seems they do not like leaving your hands."

"They're quite attached." Menma provided simply, sheathing them both, "I'll speak with you more afterwards, Sosuke-kun." Menma turned and waved over his shoulder, " _What a fool._ "

" _Hmph, touching my blade only prevents the illusions_ after _the release command. This farce will end with my army, and a pack of prodigious Arrancar is a marvelous starting point._ "

"Come on, everyone. We've got a King to slay."

 **Las Noches Propper**

Flat slates surrounded by four pillars were the 'castle' Barragan had chosen for himself. The skeleton clad in a dark purple and black robe need never adjust the golden grown fused to its cranium. Before it appeared a small pack of interlopers, Barragan didn't even move in his throne.

"The challenger has arrived, Barragan-sama." Hollows began pouring out of the woodworks all to see and observe this exercise in folly.

The skeleton grunted, resting its cheekbone on its knuckles, "So... 'Arrancar' you come to claim my throne?"

"To be blunt I came to claim a castle, I see your... dominion is rather flat." Menma jabbed idly.

Barragan scoffed, "Hueco Mundo is my domain, I need no walls, and the sky is my room. Placing stone between myself and it would limit my domain, not expand it. Simpleton."

"Ah, so blind arrogance and narcissism. Good to know." Menma said, nodding to himself. Getting a furious rumble in return, "Look, lord bones. I've been thinking about killing you for quite a time now but more important things keep popping up. Like breathing, that's a biggy, eating kind of important, gathering people to my banner, which has yet to be designed but I've got some ideas. See I've been _super_ busy." Menma said, wiggling three fingers. Now, skulls weren't really capable of expressions, but Menma could swear that skull was glaring at him.

"So, here's the deal." Menma said, a smile on his face as his group Sonido'd away to a safe distance, given a wide berth in the enormous crowd of gathered Hollows. "I'm going to, firstly, kill you. Then I'm going to build a castle, because of course I am. _Then_ I'm going to **drag this fucking species out of its own grave**." Menma's iris flared an angry red, his voice booming, with each words spoke a _thrum_ of reiatsu pulsed in the air.

" **I'll not allow your shortsighted idiocy rob us of what we could become, Hollows, Arrancar, all of those born under the moon of Hueco Mundo, in the nestled corners of the Menos Forest, in the far reaching abyss of the Pit. The Hollows,** deserve better than _you_." His voice quieted, but the deathly silent atmosphere still allowed his voice to carry.

"You preach weakness boy." Rebuked Barragan.

There was that hot, heavy wave again, " **I PREACH SURVIVAL YOU FUCKING TRASH HEAP!** " His chest almost heaving with the fury in his non-existent heart, "Hollows are hunted like animals by the Shinigami, we're _permanently destroyed_ by those vile Quincies, and on top of it all we _eat_ one another! Have you even attempted to remedy any of these problems!? Of course not because you in your infinite wisdom see nothing wrong, you see _nothing_ are blind Barragan Louisenbairn, blind and foolish." Menma spat on the ground, his reiatsu sucking back into his body.

Barragan was silent, the Hollows were silent waiting for a rebuttal to the verbal lashing. "A Hollow with a heart? Hmph. You are the sickness boy, not I."

Menma pulled Sol from his sheath, raising the sleeping blade and pointing it at the King, "I, Menma Uzumaki, Cazador do so challenge thee, Barragan Lousenbairn. To the winner goes the crown, to the loose, death." Declared the Uzumaki, eyes near bursting with barely restrained flames.

"I accept you challenge, may you die with honour, Usurper."

The King of Hueco Mundo, stood up.

He clocked in at an imposing five foot five.

Watch out boys.

Barragan lifted a boney finger, his golden bangle jingling with the movement, a red orb of reiatsu forming.

Menma responded by twitching his Dark Hand, the armour formed up to his shoulder, tattered strips of cloth drifting in the winds of Hueco Mundo, armour made of bones clinking against itself as he lifted his arm.

"Cero."

"Cero Oscura."

The god-tier beams of energy slammed into one another causing an an explosion that could make an atom bomb blush, red eyes cut through the darkness a conjured wind blew the smoke away, Barragan flicked a wrist and a large, black battle axe with long, curved blades appeared, a golden chain linking to a skull in the center of the crescent.

"You've already done better than most opponents I've faced in recent years." Praised Barragan, Menma's response was to hold his longsword perpendicular to his face, the edge facing himself and Barragan, with a twist of his wrist his reiatsu exploded.

"Enterrarlos en llamas, Sol."

A great pillar of flames erupted, sending the first give lines of Hollows whom had come to observe back, the outer parameter of the battle now outlined by a wave of molten glass. From the flames emerged a Knightly Hollow, his armour had smooth plates that each ended in edged points, his legs and arms having layered, segmented plates, his boots ended with vicious looking hooks whilst his fingers had honed, claws. His helm was near featureless in nature, bearing no expression, as the mask was one smoothe layer, though from the back of his helm a plume a fire flickered and crackled menacingly.

Menma's entire form was shrouded in flames, his armour glowing an intense red as the plates on his body emitted a heat so intense even those behind the newly formed barrier were backing away. In one hand was a shield consisting of three thick, pointed rods that hung on his arm a thick _shunk_ sound, ushered in their spreading, reiatsu gathering in the gaps to form the shield in completion.

A thick, plated tail ending in a tridents head slammed into the ground behind him in his hand remained the hilt of his blade, with a flick of his wrist it blossomed into a roaring blade of flames, in the centre was the 'metal' edge that glowed with an endless, all consuming heat.

Taking a breath, no he didn't know how it worked either, the Knight slammed the flaming blade against his shield, " _ **Go time.**_ **"** Menma leant forward and disappeared, leaving behind a magma stained ground in his wake.

"That's what the swords do?" Demanded Grimmjow in amazement.

"That's what _his_ sword does." Replied Starrk, "I think he explained it that... his reiatsu already released more heat than normal, so Sol was born from the 'fires of his passion'. Or something like that." The Coyote grumbled, to be frank he wasn't really listening when the younger Arrancar was explaining his Sol.

"'Fires of his untapped rage'." Amended Apacci, "It happened a few times when he was an Adjuchas and sometimes when he was a Vasto Lorde. Basically he'd become an all-consuming, all destroying force of nature. Usually he'd calm down after he killed whatever pissed him off."

"He's really givin' it to the old bastard." Commented Yylfordt.

"Ideals clashing, Barragan's frail grip will wither and die before Menma-sama." Ulquiorra stated firmly.

"I am cautiously optimistic, to see how his rule will pan out." Murmured Sung-Sun.

"Jeeze, that overwhelming faith is really crashing down on me." Mila drawled, crossing her arms.

"I simply mean, that given Menma-sama's goals there will be a great amount of resistance. Every Hollow alive on this day will have their fates decided for them, not all are so receptive to change as us." Explained the snake woman quietly.

"A fair point." Shawlong agreed.

Back down at the clash of Kings.

Menma slammed his flaming blade through the air, Barragan parried with his axe. "Feel that sluggish sensation, boy? That is my Time Dilation Field. A _true_ King can rule all within his domain, even time itself."

He was right though, Menma's movements were much, much slower than he was used too, this was further proven when Barragan bat him away with the flat of his axe, he rolled but managed to steady onto his feet, Sol hissed angrily.

"Honourless knave! A match between men is but swords and raw power! Not this meaningless sorcery!" Ranted the Honour Bound Knight.

" **Not all are as forthcoming and honest in their combative style as you, Sol-san.** " Reminded Mugetsu. " **Master, might I suggest attacking at range, see the extent of this techniques capabilities.** "

" _A fair plan._ " Menma agreed, raising his shield arm, the rods were pointed at Barragan, the ends split as reiatsu gathered in them like a jets engine humming to life, each rod consumed a third of the shields mass and fired off, Barragan scoffed holding up a hand, each of the rods stalled in the air, with a snap of his free hand the rods exploded, filling their immediate area with fire.

Menma drew Mugetsu from her sheath, " **Ohh~! Master, hold me tighter!** " She pleaded with a cheshire grin.

"Not now." Scolded the Knight.

" _ **Cast them into the abyss, Mugetsu.**_ " Spoke the Sun Knight the sword began to drip with black energy, the energy gathered before it could touch the ground, the darkness began to spin about the katana and grow, until it became a large, nearly unwieldy cleaver with a tip that curved back in on itself. The centre of the blade was abyssal black, and the edge was a luminous platinum.

" _ **Getsuga Tensho!**_ " Holding the black out horizontally and then swinging it inward, a great gout of black reiatsu spilled forth, creating a great tidal wave of black, edged with white that flew towards Barragan.

" **I believe we should attempt to develop more techniques in the future, Master. All 'Getsu blades know the Getsuga Tensho.** " Suggested Mugetsu.

" _Not now!_ " Snapped the two males, getting a huff in response.

Rushing forward to follow the attack, the smoke from the flames still clearing, Menma leapt into the air twisting and kicking off his reiatsu formed platform and shot straight down onto Barragan, both of his weapons surging with energy.

" _ **Gestuga Tensho...Luciernagas!**_ " Another tide of black formed on Mugetsu, and a swarm of white fireballs began growing in Sol's flames, the fire swathed knight slammed down onto Barragan with the force of a gods fist.

The crater that formed tanked all that stood of Las Noches.

"Is... is he dead?" Questioned Edrad tentatively.

"No. Barragan survived." Reported Harribel, the less experienced sensors gave her a shocked look.

"But the power in those attacks-" Started Lilynette.

"Wasn't enough." The blonde cut off, "If it were so simple someone else would have dethroned Barragan long ago."

"Damn this is good." Said Grimmjow, excitement oozing from every pour of his body.

"At least someone's enjoying it." Starrk muttered, a frown on his face.

In the crater Menma stood, calm and stoic with his swords held loosely in his hands, the smoke had cleared, Barragan stood uninjured.

"Quite the attacks." Commented the King.

Under his helm Menma frowned, "Truly I had not expected such prodigious power from you, Arrancar." Barragan continued, lifting his axe.

" _ **How?**_ " Menma questioned, his layered voice echoing on itself.

"Yet another ability any King should have, I can accelerate the age of all that I deign to. That includes energy, all things die. Especially that which is created by something else." Explained the King.

Menma wanted to groan, " _I'd call it OP but I'm walking around in a Resurreccion and a Shikai. I have no room to comment._ "

Mugetsu's only response was to pull a memory from his mind, "A _re... are you playing music in my head?_ "

" **Master I have no earthly idea what you could be talking about, if you have a memory surface that just** _ **happens**_ **to pump you up with enough gusto to rip this simpleton to shreds, I have no control over it.** " Menma chuckled at that, the sound somewhat chilling to the ear.

Invincible – Adelitas Way, a good choice all things considered. Mugetsu had good taste.

" _ **All things die, hmm?**_ " Menma asked, spinning Sol in between his fingers, a dark hand exploded out, a shadowy limb grasping his sword, black energy began to pour off his Dark hand. " _ **What happens when death is consumed I wonder?**_ "

"Excuse me?" Questioned the King.

" _ **Gimmie your energy!**_ " As his fingers touched the black miasma his, fingers glowed with a sinister purple energy, Barragan's eyes widened before he sent another wave, the force of which managed to send the Sol Knight tumbling back, his armour chipping and cracking in various places.

Within his inner world, Sol screamed in agony, Mugetsu wailing and crying out. Menma rose to his feet, his, cracked in his armour forming chunks falling off, revealing one furious red eye a flake of armour on the side of his head near his temple falling away letting more flames lick out and hiss.

"Forgive me, my liege..." The armour broke away revealing the Arrancar beneath, Menma's chest was heaving, his Dark Hand crackling and sparking with dark purple arcs, the Arrancar looked to be visibly aged, his jawline was sharper. His hair was slightly longer and shaggier, eyes shining with a dark, ominous violet.

" **Ma...ster**?" Was the gasp that came from Mugetsu, driving rage into his heart.

He rose his hand, "Verlacion De Cero." A thing wave of energy shot through the crater with enough speed to create a sonic boom that thrashes apart the already loose sand. Menma followed up by shooting, forward and grabbing, Barragan's decaying body.

Energy, dominon over death and entropy itself flushed into his body.

Menma looked at his sparking, hand and thrust the energy down into the sands of Heuco Mundo itself, slowly at first, the ground under him began to rumble, quake and shuddered until rapidly, a tower began to rise under his feet.

This tower rose, and rose, and _rose!_

30 Kilometres tall.

Four towers rose around the giant monolith, each of the towers were roughly ten kilometres in height, then walls began to form sliding off the side of each tower, between each. Then a ceiling sliding from the top of each outer tower towards the giant monolith in the centre.

Palacio Del Sol.

Palace of the Sun.

Why?

Because of the giant flaming orb of reiatsu burning in the sky.

HE MADE A FUCKING SUN!

 **End Of Chapter.**

 **Did you like it, lemme know? Didn't ya, tell me why.**

 _ **Raxychaz!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**IMPORTANT:Expect some gradually more AU stuff, as me and a friendo have been theorizing where this can go. So if I say something that is canonically wrong, don't lose your shit.**

 **reapertmn3: That's what he used to get behind Yammy actually :)**

 **codduss: Yus. Yus I do.**

 **jjlol: Already had that plan, so don't sweat it :).**

 **Yinko: Don't worry boss, got it covered :D. Explained more in this chapter.**

 **As always thank you much for reading. Hope you guys enjoy this one, apologies for any mistakes, my eyes are slowly melting out of my head the longer I keep staring at this fucking screen.**

 _ **Start!**_

 **Hueco Mundo; Palacio Del Sol**

Menma stood on the top of his Sun-Tower and threw a hand up, pointing to the great flaming orb in the skies, his voice boomed, "Praise it!" And praise it they did. His command carried like a booming thunderclap through the illuminated sands of Hueco Mundo.

The sun had two prime uses. It would constantly saturate the bodies of every Hollow in the vicinity with reiatsu, which would in turn satiate their hunger somewhat and slowly but surely help them with their evolutions. Well all those who had an intact mask anyway.

How did it assist with evolving? By slowly channeling fragments of Menma's own reiryoku into their bodies, it would deteriorate the internal barriers barring the way to Vasto Lorde. Then and only then would they be allowed to become Arrancars.

Hollows began reaching upwards as their bodies were bathed in the radiant glow of the giant flaming reiatsu orb, Menma leapt off the side, wind flicking his hair wildly before he flickered into a hum of static and appeared at the base of Palacio Del Sol.

Menma hand his hands in his pockets as he looked around at the horde of Hollows that surrounded his palace, the enormous front gates towering behind him ominously, "Today..." He began, voice echoing and resonating with each creature in the area, "… marks the day on which we Hollows stopped being mindless beasts for the Shinigami to butcher. No longer do we need to suffer in silence as Quincy arrows tear our hides and reduce us to nothing but shards of energy. No long will we consume ourselves endlessly, until naught but a single, solitary Hollow is left in the ashes, and blood of its kin. We, our species, our people, our brothers and sisters aside us, we could and will be better!" He roared, pacing back and forth, the instinctual creatures roared in accord with his words, the resonating effect of the reiatsu that pulsed with each word.

"We shall reject these notions that we are 'suffering' souls, confined to Hueco Mundo to wallow in torment until some kindly butcher releases us from our cage. I say NO MORE! We may be Hollow, but we are alive!" Ceros began firing off into the air flashes of red light showering the skies like a fireworks display.

Menma stood before Palacio Del Sol hands idly fingering the bladeless hilts in his pockets, " _They'll reform. It'll be fine. They'll be fine._ " He assured himself, though he had no idea if that was true, he had an inkling in the very back of his mind, something whispering this to him.

"All those who wish to assist me, in building a brighter future for our kin, step into my palace." Menma said, as he turned the doors began to creak open, the new King of Hueco Mundo.

A fizzle of Shunpo alerted his ears to Aizen Sosuke's entrance behind him, the Shinigami falling into step without a word, but kept the smile firmly on his face. "Sosuke-kun, I imagine our conversation will take a while, would you care to join me in the lounge room?" Menma offered with a small, good natured grin.

"It would be my pleasure, Menma-kun." Sosuke would never admit that being called 'kun' by an Arrancar made him twitch. Gin would more than likely find a kindred spirit in this creature, both of them liked to stir up annoyance at least.

 **Ten Minutes Later, Palace Lounge Room.**

His little party reformed, minus Grimmjow and his lot, Menma was draped across a couch, a coffee table sitting in between all of those gathered drinks placed upon it, Apacci and Ulquiorra had taken it upon themselves to sit away from Menma and Aizen, as this was a hostile creature, and this was no place to reveal weaknesses like the undying, unconditionally affection they held for their Menma-sama.

Starrk was wiped out on a beanbag that was easily able to fit his whole body and then some, the man looked to be experiencing nirvana at that moment, contrast to that, Lilynette was busying herself exploring at the moment which was probably why Starrk was even able to get away with his sloth.

Harribel, Mila and Sung-Sun were seat beside one another on another couch that was long enough to accommodate such without loss of personal space.

"So, Sosuke-kun." Menma asked, stretching out slightly Aizen having his own chair which he had almost sunken in to, one can disguise many things, but relaxing is always at least somewhat visible, the brain cannot have the innate sensation of tension leaving the body really switched off. "Why is it that you were going to build up and Arrancar army anyway?"

"Simply put, I want to see the Soul Society brought to its knees. And to that end I plan to set its captains to the sword, in finally... move on to killing the Soul King." Informed the man, all eyes turned to Menma's frown.

"The Soul King? Forgive my ignorance, I've spent half of my life as a Hollow in a cave underground. Am I to assume the Soul King is akin to the humans interpretation of God?" Menma asked.

"Somewhat, then again the Soul King is less a god and more an atrocity of nature. The purging of the Quincy's, the continuous purging of the Hollows. All the fault can ultimately be put to the Soul King. With it dead the Soul Society can reform from what it is now, to a force for good." Informed Sosuke, Menma hummed thoughtfully.

"Interesting, I'll give you that. Though what you said earlier interested me, how exactly did you intend to form an army of Hollows, but knew what Arrancar were?" Menma questioned.

"In some of the older records of the Soul Society it speaks of a few Vasto Lordes who have broken their masks over the ages. In fact that was one of the prime reasons I felt the need to take this mission, to see if the legends were true, or if I needed to... help some Hollows along." Not entirely untrue, Aizen had official clearance, but only because of Kyoka Suigetsu..

"And how would go about doing that?" Harribel asked, speaking up for the first time.

"A little device called the Hogyoku. With it, I can accelerate the evolution of Hollows, even skip over Vasto Lorde all together and go straight to the Arrancar state." Informed Aizen with a small smile, sipping his tea.

" _Well we don't really need that._ " Menma thought idly, but appeared thoughtful on the manner. "And how does one acquire this Hogyoku."

"Well there are two in existence at the moment." Aizen began, "I have one in my possession at the moment, but it is unfinished. It's power is a minor phantom of the true Hogyoku, at this time though I am not completely sure where it is. When I do find out however, I would request your assistance in retrieving it."

"So basically the idea is, build up an army, storm Soul Society, burn it to the ground, then move on to the Soul King and put a hole in his head." Menma said, rolling onto his side and looking at Aizen directly, who nodded with a genial smile on his face, "Sounds good, though I'll say this now you don't own us. We're working together to a common goal, if we end up becoming friendly that good all 'round but if I sense a hint of deceit from you at any point, I'm putting your head on a spike." Menma said simply, a dark look in his eyes, the orange-red orbs swam with lined of violet.

Sosuke's smile widened slightly, "That's more than acceptable, Menma-kun. I'm sure we'll make quite the team. I should tell you now though, I do have two other Shinigami working with me from inside the Seireitei. So should I bring them along at one of our meetings, do not be alarmed."

Menma just snapped his fingers into a thumbs up, "Aces."

 **Another 10 Minutes Later, After Tea.**

Aizen left, after he'd gotten what he wanted and the Arrancar remained, "So we're gonna totally kill that guy, right?" Apacci asked, moving to sit with her King, Menma having sat up in the middle of his couch as the Satyr and the Bat leant into his sides.

"There's no way he can be trusted, if he's willing to do that to Soul Society, he'll do it to us." Agreed Mila-Rose.

"We'll end up on the spikes." Starrk agreed, lifting a hand up from his comfort zone and waving it somewhat, like a student pointing something out to a teacher.

"I know, guys. Relax." Menma assured with a small smile, a twinkle of mirth in his eyes. "Your concerns are noted, so how about we do it this way. Every time Sosuke comes to visit us, we record it. After a while we'll have a ton of evidence of his planning to essentially genocide the Shinigami. With that we bind him, take away his sword, and hand him over to them. If we do _that_ not only will we be showing we can get into the Soul Society at any time we want, and _haven't_ abused that. We'll be essentially showing them we aren't a bunch of savages."

"Would they accept that though, would they not assume we are merely trying to turn them against one another?" Harribel reasoned. Menma paused for a moment and frowned.

"Good point..." Menma accepted that truth, quite readily. His haste to outplay the man taking place over a well established hatred that would blind the Shinigami to the truth.

"What if we try to earn some good will with the Shinigami? Maybe if we spend time around the world of the living protecting the souls of the departed or something, they'd be more inclined to believe us." Starrk suggested, sitting up in his bean bag.

Menma looked to Harribel, "Whaddaya think? I mean, we've gotta go to the living world anyway."

"Why's that?" Mila asked quickly, so as not to directly interrupt Harribel-sama.

"Well we've gotta get seeds for crops, because unless we've got a Hollow who can create forests or something, food for the Hollows is our primary concern." Mila nodded at that, as Arrancar _could_ eat but didn't require it, the Hollows needed to be tended to first.

"I say it would be a good idea. If nothing else it would assure the Hollow attacks on the world of the living would cease." Acquiessed Harribel.

Menma produced a sheet of paper and a pen from the air and leant forward, ignoring the annoyed groan from Apacci, and the quiet sigh from Ulquiorra. "So... we need someone in charge of guarding the human world from the more feral Hollows, someone in charge of R&D, someone to act as a sort of 'Gatekeeper' to avoid untoward uses of Garganta to the human world. An enforcer branch of our military to keep everyone semi-peaceful. And a fighting area for the law-breakers and willing gladiators."

"A fighting pit?" Questioned Harribel, eyes widened slightly.

"I know what you're thinking but no, it's not just pointless bloodsport." Menma assured quickly, her piercing stare was all he got in return, "Harribel I swear there's a point to it. We're all fighters, we all have that in us, if we don't get some kind of release we'd go crazy, so we have a place where it's regulated, where it's officiated and no-one fights to the death. Like a glorified sparring match with viewers."

"And just _who_ would oversee this?" Harribel questioned, "If it is that savage Grimmjow that you changed- _we're still having that talk by the way-_ I'll ask you to _kindly_ re-think that idea."

" _God she has beautiful eyes..._ " Menma didn't even bother reacting to that random thought, he was more than acclimatized to his wandering mind, "No, not Grimmjow. And yes, we'll talk about that in a second, I was gonna find someone who I thought suitable for the job before I even _began_ to make the arena itself. Unless any of you wanna?" He asked around the room.

"I'll pass." Starrk said almost immediately.

"I'd rather not, but thank you for the offer, Menma-sama." Replied Sung-Sun with a shake of her head.

"I'm good." Mila just shook her head and leant back into the couch.

"Not really my scene." Apacci said idly.

"No." Ulquiorra, ever the articulate.

"Okay then." Menma said with a nod, eyes going back the Shark, "I'm just writing a 'To-do' list, Harribel. This isn't _super_ pressing stuff at the moment."

"Very well, I apologize for my outburst." Replied Harribel, leaning back into the couch.

"You don't have to, despite that big proclamation earlier, I'm counting on you all to pull me up if I do something stupid." Menma said, referring to his 'Kings speech'.

"Don't worry, we will." Said Apacci, leaning up and kissing his cheek before patting it patronizingly. "You'd be lost without us." She said with a cheeky grin.

"I would." Menma affirmed, "I'd either have gone mad from the solitude, or feral from the hunger."

"That sunny disposition is blinding." Murmured Mila.

"Back on topic, Grimmjow?" Menma questioned, Harribel nodded. "I turned him as an experiment, I didn't know how an Adjuchas would react to the change. Now I know. Instead of taking the energy, I had to force it into him to turn him into an Arrancar."

"And what are you going to do with him?" Harribel questioned.

"I was going to make him a King, like I promised. Just not of Palacio Del Sol. He'll be overseeing the Menos Forest, that way his only challengers will be weak Adjuchas and Gillians. No Vasto Lordes or Arrancar will want it." Menma said, knitting his fingers together and leaning on them, elbows on his knees.

A pair of gasps filled his mind, he abruptly jumped at that, and rapidly looked from side to side, " **Master!? Are you alright!?** " Demanded the exhausted voice of Mugetsu.

Menma sighed breathily, "It's just Mugetsu. Holy shit I almost had a heart attack." Informed the King, " _I'm fine, Mugetsu. Are you alright?_ "

" **Aside from a few bruises, I came out of it moderately well.** " Informed the spirit, her breathing was slightly heavy, " **Sol-san is still resting, he took a lot more of** _ **it**_ **than I did, but you never stopped feeding us reiatsu, Master... you really** _ **do**_ **care about us.** "

"I'll be right back." Menma asssured as he left the room in a _fzzt_. Appearing in his quarters he sat on his bed and concentrated, being dragged down into his inner world felt like falling, and falling, and then his eyes snapped open.

He stood on top of a giant glass orb, underneath his feet was a soft, thrumming fire. Above him was a black, endlessly so, sky. No stars, not moon. Nothing but the abyss that is the absence of light. Around the glass orb were two rings, similar to those around planets, though instead of spinning around the centre, they were at each end of the orb.

Menma leapt up onto the highest ring and approached the dark, dusky skinned woman clad in a smokey black robe the flickered and wavered with each movement, her usually bright golden eyes were somewhat dull from her exhaustion, a beauty mark under her left eye drawing his gaze towards them.

Menma stalked forward and grabbed her, pulling her from her sitting position into his arms, one hand behind her head and the other across her back, the woman stiffened slightly at the aggressive hug, "Never think that I don't care about you, Mugetsu. Never think that. I love you more than words could ever convey, emotions would be unable to carry my message and neither would actions. I would sooner die, than have you think I don't care. So please, have a little more faith in me." He begged softly.

Mugetsu's golden eyes widened, she buried her head into his shoulder and gripped the cloth of his shirt tightly before she began weeping openly.

Menma's eyes were drawn down to the glass orb, at the centre of it floated a sleeping Sol, the giant, armoured Knight clad in glowing red amour, chips and scuffs littered his armour, his sword floated at his side, the blade slowly being reforged by the flames.

Menma leant away from the hug and looked into Mugetsu's eyes, she sniffled and brushed away her tears, the King leant forward and captured her lips fiercely, the Sword Spirit's eyes fluttered closed at her wielder's intense affection.

Before she could really sink into it he pulled back, Mugetsu whined at him, placing her hands on his chest and looking at him pleadingly.

"Tonight I'll come in here, and we'll spend it together alright? So just rest." He said quietly, brushing a few strands of hair behind her ear, the spirit nodded quietly as the shadows leaked out of the skies and pulled her upwards, Menma stepped back slightly and vanished from his inner world, as he did he cast another sidelong glance at Sol, "I'm sorry, my friend." He muttered solemnly.

It was stupid of him to rush in, he thought as he walked back to the lounge room, he needed a short time to think on his mistakes, it was stupid because he should have just waited for Barragan to unleashed another torrent, avoid it, and then steal some of the energy from the wave of necrotic energy without endangering Sol and Mugetsu.

" _What kind of idiot dives into a wave of death?_ " He mentally lashed, a frown on his lips. With a shake of his head he silently vowed to never make such a foolish mistake again, and vanished in a _fzzt_.

 **World of the Living, a Day Later**

Menma and Harribel were acting as the 'overseers' to the World of the living for today, Ulquiorra and Apacci were the only ones strong enough to keep order whilst they were away, as Starrk was too lazy and inexperienced, Lilynette was too young and finally, Mila-Rose and Sung-Sun weren't strong enough. An inescapable fact of life given their previous malnourishment as Adjuchas.

Grimmjow and his little pack were setting up in the Menos Forest, the Panther was more than happy to be the 'King', Menma still hadn't told him he was effectively a glorified babysitter, but whatever made the man happy, made the Solar King happy.

He'd brought Harribel so they could spend some time together, working out their grievances whilst accomplishing something positive. Menma was quietly happy he'd decided to stash some money away in case of a rainy day, as he and his gorgeous companion strolled Karakura, they spoke of it.

"The human world is so... vibrant." Commented Harribel, looking around, soaking it all up.

"That it is." Menma acquiessed. "Whilst were here I'll show you a few things you might find interesting, if you want." Offered the King.

"Will we have time?" Questioned the Shark Empress, "Should we not finish our business quickly to avoid disturbing the residence?"

"That's true." Menma agreed with a small frown, "That being said, I feel a little selfishness is required for today. I brought you along for a reason, Harribel."

"And what reason would that be?" Questioned the woman, arms crossed under her chest looking at the man beside her.

"I want to show you a good time, to make some pleasant memories together before we go back into Hueco Mundo, to toil away repairing millenia old damage." He admitted, a small smile on his face, eyes sparkling with a glint of happiness.

" _We have already made pleasant memories_." Were the private thoughts of Harribel, looking at the offered hand as they walked next to each other, "What are you doing?" She questioned, handshakes were typically done whilst stationary.

"I'm offering my hand to you." Menma said simply, a teasing smirk morphing from his smile, gently taking her crossed arms and placing her gloved hand into his, "See? Just holdin' hands, nothing sinister."

" _You are a strange, wonderful man._ " She thought fondly, his bright expression resonated with her. She was envious he was able to switch off so easily, Harribel took a bold move and pulled his arm into her chest and rested her head on his shoulder. " _This is... right? I believe so. My memories are no help in this matter._ " She thought uncertainty, her body acting on impulse to garner the most pleasant sensation.

" _Sweet mother of yes. Every flavour of yes._ " Was all the King could think, a near shining smile on his face.

A pair of golden eyes watched them from the shadows, " _Hmm, Arrancar eh? How curious. That reiatsu, it_ has _to be him. So it seems he figured out a way to speak now. I don't remember her though, her reiatsu is foreign. I wonder what happened to his little friends?_ " Were the thoughts of the observer.

"We're being followed." Harribel said, sighing in frustration.

"Ignore 'em. There's a few spiritually aware people around the town, but unless we do something they should leave us be for a while. So long as we keep our reiatsu from leaking too much and avoid any trouble." Assured the King as they meandered their way towards the western end of Karakura Town, "My old house... should be up here." He said, gesturing to a street, swallowing a lump in his throat.

"Are you ill, Menma-dono? You seem... paler, than usual." Observed the green eyes of his companion.

"Just, uh... nostalgia." Muttered the man, memories unbidden rose to his mind, the images of a red haired woman and a blonde haired man, their eyes filled with warmth, their smiles able to fill a heart with courage and confidence.

Coming upon the homely, abandoned house Menma stalled at the front gate, eyes downcast and his heart filled with trepidation, Harribel observed him as his hand shakily reached for the latch on the gate before coming to a rest on it, "My father, my mother and I we all lived here. They died a few years ago." He explained. "May I confide something in you, Tier?" Menma asked softly.

Harribel's eyes widened slightly at that, it was the first time he'd spoken her given name, words caught in her throat for a moment at being taken off guard, "Y-yes, you may." She fumbled for a moment, Menma thought it endearing for such a hardy woman to still be able to trip up, it humanized her, made her more than just 'Tier Harribel' the infallible Arrancar.

"When I was human. The day I was going to become a Hollow actually, I had aimed to kill myself." He admitted quietly, Harribel's back straightened as she looked at him with incredulity, "It's true. I was going to, as I had no reason to live. My parents were my everything, and aside from the few people I got along with at work I was alone. My life had no meaning, I was going nowhere, and I couldn't climb from my own, self-made rut. The easiest way out, was to simply end my own life."

Tier processed all this as he continued, "I think... the best thing that ever happened to me was saving Ichigo and his mother. A car had cut through a red light, myself, Ichigo and his mother were crossing the road, I pushed them out of the way. And was killed in the process, I wanted to die, but I couldn't stomach the idea of taking anyone with me. It was admittedly a little showier than I was hoping but the last scrap of my useless life was done doing something right." The lamentation, the self-loathing, the bitterness, it was all pouring out of him as he spoke, gradually the weight of his own existence began to lighten because of it.

"I rose again though, as a spirit. And left the scene, as I went to the riverside to die peacefully I was devoured by a Hollow and brought to Hueco Mundo, still I did not die. Instead I grew into a Gillian, after a rather brutal and explosive 'birth' into a Hollow. I was alone, hungry, confined into my own mind. I survived, living in that little cave, eating Hollow that I attracted. Then I grew, and the first other creature I met that was not a murderous Hollow, was a murderous Shinigami. I killed him, and devoured him." Menma admitted, patting Mugetsu.

"I pushed my own energy into the blade I took from him, giving life to Mugetsu. It wasn't until I met Ulquiorra that my life really began to gather some purpous. And then we met Apacci, and then we met Mila-Rose, Sung-Sun... and you, Tier." This time he zipped her jacket down enough to cup her cheeks, her hands seeking his and interlacing their fingers. "Starrk and Lilynette, you all gave me purpose, reason to continue existing. That's why, selfishly, I _need_ to do something worthy of you. I need to pull our species up by the scruff of the neck and into the light of reason."

Menma's gaze simmered with emotion, joy and sorrow in equal measure before it settled into a warm, glowing haze. The King moved closer, Tier felt a hammering in her chest, her sea-green orbs flickering between his eyes and his lips before they crashed against her own.

Unfiltered, profound emotion flooded Tier, she was an empty vessel before the Sun King, her hands fell from his and she threw them around his back, squishing their bodies together. The two of them just standing there, in an embrace that forced all shadows away, all doubts, all sorrows, all hesitations.

 _This, in this moment. Is all I need._

Thoughts, unknowingly mirrored.

 **Later; Karakura Town.**

Menma and Harribel had acquired several seed packets, from oranges to asparagus, leaving a small wad of cash and a note on the counter, ' _Sorry I didn't come up to the counter, keep the change.'_ Some attendant was going to be happy to get that tip.

The duo walked arm in arm, Menma got an idea in his head, "C'mon, I'm gonna show you something." He said, an impish grin on his face, Harribel was suspicious for a moment, and that suspicion grew when they entered a large building, and the man who woke a fire in her chest nearly giggled as he led her through a busy area filled with humans waiting in line, various smells filled her nose, sweet smells, tangy smells, _what was it all?_

She relayed this question to him, "Where are we, Menma-dono."

"It's a cinema, humans come here to watch movies..." He answered distantly looking at list of various titles she had no context for, "Oh, there's a second Hellboy? We're just in time." His grin returned full force, looking younger than his appearance would dictate.

He pulled her along into a dark room, they sat in a far corner and just as she sat down he planted a chaste kiss on her cheek and vanished in a _fzzt_ Harriibel blinked for a moment before he reappeared with an armful of... stuff.

"What is this?" Questioned the woman, be handed a cardboard bucket of salty, slightly yellow... puff balls.

"Popcorn, it's delicious." He informed, before holding a brightly coloured bag, "These are skittles..." Another bag, though this one was primarily yellow, "Jelly snakes." And finally a pair of cold bottles, "Pepsi Max!" He almost crooned in delight, Tier's eyes twinkled with mirth at his enthusiasm, it was more endearing than the cold, commanding persona he wore.

Humouring him she plucked some of the popcorn from the bucket and ate it, the saltiness was a pleasant tingle as the warmth spread through her mouth, and lingered with a creamy, buttery taste.

Harribel knew the pleasure of movie-popcorn. And there was no going back.

The two enjoyed the movie in peace, thoughts of the outside world vanishing as they were so absorbed in the simple pleasures, the sweets and the silliness of it all.

When it ended Menma brushed himself off, grabbing the half-eaten packets of sweets and placing them in the seed-bag, to give to the others. The two left the cinema and returned to the side of the river, a calm, sedate pace as they enjoyed the comforting silence.

Which was promptly shattered as two high level Shinigami reiatsu signatures entered their field of detection, Menma sighed into his the air hotly, "Son of a bitch." He nearly growled.

"We should leave." Tier said simply.

"Shinigami don't strike me as the type to just let us leave witho-" He was interrupted by the appearance of two figures.

One being tall and rather imposing in stature, a man with a captain's haori over a black shukakusho with dull yellow armour pieces over his shoulders, hands and a bucket helmet on his head.

The other was a more normal looking man with fair skin, finely styled black hair sporting a captains haori, a shukakusho, and a white scarf around his neck.

Both of them had swords at their hips.

And the man looked quietly confused for a moment, "Hollows. State your business in Karakura Town." Menma idly noticed the air around them seemed to freeze, he had no idea Shinigami could do this.

"Collecting supplies." Menma said holding up his bag, and then gestured to the woman at his side, whom had separated from him and stood at the ready, "Spending the day together."

"Supplies for what?" Demanded the taller man, a growl in his voice.

"Well they're seeds, use your head like a good boy and draw a conclusion." Menma said patronizingly.

"We were just leaving." Harribel said, subtly elbowing him to not antagonize the Shinigami.

"You will do so, or you will be destroyed, _Hollows_." Snarled the taller man, _literally_.

Menma felt bile rise in his throat, the idea of doing so because he was ordered to by these _cretins_ burning his pride like one does fat children, he found it repugnant. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood, Shinigami. Try to avoid catching me in a bad one." Menma said as he lifted his free hand into the air and opened a Garganta behind him.

"Still your tongue, _animal_." Menma twitched, Harribel saw this twitch, and could only watched silently as a vicious _Bala_ leapt from his finger-tip and slammed into the taller man's helmet with enough force to shatter it instantly.

"Says the _dog_." Spat Menma, the man was in fact some kind of werewolf, his tall hulking figure could be attributed to such, his head was that of a light brown and white wolf with golden eyes that shon with intense hatred at that comment. "Try to keep your pet on a leash, Shinigami. _Dogs_ get bitten when they stick their noses where the don't belong."

 **End.**

 **Shorter, yes. Delayed, because reasons.**

 **Posting at 3AM? Yepperooni.**

 **If you liked it, lemme know. If you didn't, ah well can't win 'em all.**

 _ **Raxychaz!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Doctor Dandy: People don't always agree. And she's an advocate of peace. She'll put in her two cents when she feels that things could get out of hand.**

 **Extreme-UnDEAD: Lemons later boss, can't just dive into the sexytimes.**

 **Yinko: Apparently his clan is actually cursed to be bestial in some respect, and the only way to reverse it, for a while at least, is to tear out their own heart.**

 **LordGhostStriker: Don't worry, Ichigo and Masaki will be getting another visit soon enough.**

 **Start**

 **Hueco Mundo; A Day Later**

 _My senses tingled, this sensation, this... light?_

 _Is that a sun?_

 _I go to bed for five minutes and_ this _is what happens!_

 _Well... I've been in this cave for a while now anyway, and these mountains have served me well! I suppose now is as good as ever to poke my head out._

The holder of these thoughts was a towering Vasto Lorde, looking much like a bulky, black furred, werewolf with armoured plating across his chest, forearms and thighs. A long whipping tail stretching itself out as he did, his hands held five humanoid fingers ending in wicked claws, his feet much like a normal wolf's paws.

His mask was akin to a glorious Viking helmet atop his skull, with two thick horns raised skyward. Under his wolfish maw was a thick, bushy beard of abyssal locks. The creature's narrow blue gaze honed in on the odd sun now residing in this strange land with its strange name, 'Hueco Mundo.' All of his years here had not made the name sound any less silly, these creatures and their strange tongue.

The Werewolf Hollow grabbed a thick skull that he'd carved a groove for his fingers to slide into, his shield, and a thick, edged bone that he'd taken from another powerful creature, His Axe!

The giant wolf towered at a full ten feet tall, enormous for a Vasto Lorde.

 **Palacio Del Sol; Midday**

After returning from their impromptu living world 'date' Menma and Harribel had been onset by various questions, 'Why were you gone for so long?' 'What did you do?' 'Did you see anything interesting?'

"We saw some Shinigami, one was a giant wolf-man. I was confused." Menma had admitted at the time.

Now though, the Sun King had assembled his little crew once more. They sat around the lounging area, this time with an actual goal formed in his head, instead of shooting ideas into the dark, "So, forgive the slight narcissism, but I figured out some stations for our little army." He turned the first of many papers over to the others, on it was a listed ranking system.

 _Rey del Sol (King of the Sun)_

 _Caballero del Sol (Knight of the Sun)_

 _Erupción (Solar Flare)_

 _Policia (Police)_

 _Comandante (Commander)_

 _Soldados (Soldiers)_

 _Cuidador (Caregiver)_

 _Hollows_

"So the only reason the Hollows are on the bottom is due to the fact that they're basically the babies." Menma informed, cutting off any assumptions, "No one tell Grimmjow. He'll get all pissy with me." He requested with humour, a twinkle in his eye.

"Aren't you just devious." Commented Lilynette with a grin.

"I do try." He confessed, matching her expression with fervor.

"So Caballero del Sol, eh? Really running that sun thing home aren'tcha." Starrk observed with a smirk.

"I'm not gonna lie I was up most of last night deciding names, that was the best I could come upon. Either that or Paladin, which is just Paladín." Informed the King.

"I knew there was a reason you wouldn't come to bed." Muttered Apacci with a frown, getting a cheeky giggle from the smallest Arrancar, Apacci shot her a withering glare.

Ulquiorra just stared at him.

"So basically the idea is to set up a power structure and then have the Policía oversee most of the Arrancar activity in our place, ya know so no one gets murder happy or eats their neighbor's face." Menma summarized with a smile.

"Eating faces?" Mila-Rose said with wide eyes, attentive. She grabbed her cheeks, "People do that?!"

"They'd deface you. Yes." Lilynette said with a dry tone, "Hollows already eat each other's masks, that's technically their face, right?"

Mila sighed and gagged, "Ugh, point taken." She admitted glumly.

"The idea is almost as unpleasant as your actual face." Sung-Sun sniped, sipping from her tea.

" _This is quickly destablising._ " Menma thought, clearing his throat, "Please hold your banter until _after_ the presentation. I still have to go down stairs and break in my new secretaries."

"Secretaries?" Questioned Lilynette.

"I was _really_ busy last night."

 **Same Time; Seireitei, Gotei 13 Captains Hall.**

A wizened old man with a somewhat unreasonably long beard, clad in a shihakusho and haori that denoated him as the 'Captain Commander.' Or Sotaicho, sat at the end of an expansive hall, in which was gathered each Captain of the Gotei 13, his name was Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto.

Going around the room, firstly was the Captain of the Second Division, and of the Onmitsukido, Sui-Feng Shaolin. A petite woman with fair skin and short, black hair two long braids tied in white cloth each ending in a large golden ring, her sword strapped over her haori across the small of her back. Sui-Feng's dark eyes could put the fear of god into her chubby lieutenant,

Next was the Captain of the Third Division. Gin Ichimaru, a vulpine man with a near permanent smile on his face, his eyes narrowed to one could not see even his pupils. Gin had short straight silver hair and pale skin. Due to the fact that he always had his eyes in a squinted state, no one but a choice few knew he had blue eyes.

Next was the matronly Captain of Squad Four, Retsu Unohana. She struck a beautiful figure and had the calming aura one needed to be the head of the healing division. Her dark blue eyes almost framed by the way she had her black hair, a long braid down the front of her chest. Instead a sash she sported an obi around her waist.

After her was of course, Aizen Sosuke Captain of the Fifth Squad.

At the head of the Sixth was the man whom Menma had met a day ago, his name was Byakuya Kuchiki.

He stood alongside the now revealed werewolf samurai, Sajin Komamura Captain of the Seventh Division.

Leader of the Eighth Division was Shunsui Kyoraku, an unkempt, easy going looking man with a pink, floral patterned haori on top of his captains uniformed and his shihakusho. The man also wore a straw hat atop his head which he near compulsively tipped when speaking.

Heading up the Ninth Division was Kaname Tosen. A dark skinned man with blinders over his eyes and an orange... scarf, thing. Kaname had his hair tied back into a ponytail with smaller strands over his forehead, instead of the usual sandals, he wore boots.

Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya led the tenth, a young boy with white hair and icy blue eyes, a long katana draped over his back, his prodigious power was the primary reason for his captaincy.

In charge of the Eleventh Division was Kenpachi Zaraki, the madman with a big sword who ran a band of miscreants about the Soul Society, his squad had the largest concentration of raw recruits and would generally produce the best melee fighters. Zaraki was a muscular, goliath of a man with broad shoulders and wild spikey hair, a few strands having bells at the end of them.

Leading the Twelfth Division was Mayuri Kurotsuchi. A man with manic gleam in his honey coloured eyes and wore such thick white foundation on his face his skin colour would be almost impossible to determine, he had a white hat with two, rightward pointing extensions, and a purple scarf around his neck.

Finally, at number thirteen was Juushiro Ukitake, a man with white hair and black eyebrows, he had soft green eyes and a small smile on his face, an aura of friendliness surrounding him.

"This meeting is called to order." Began the Sotaicho. "We will be discussing this sudden growth in Vasto Lorde Hollows in Hueco Mundo."

"Oh? About time. It's been a while since we found out." Commented Shusui with a chuckle.

"Comments aside, we needed more information on these creatures. Aizen-taicho, please report your findings." Ordered the Sotaicho.

Aizen nodded and stepped forward, "During my time in Hueco Mundo I managed to find out a great deal about these Vasto Lordes. Primarily that they have taken to calling themselves Arrancar, Hollows who have broken their masks and gained Shinigami powers atop their own." He paused because as expected of his peers reacted quite brashly to this.

"WHAT!?" Demanded Sui-Feng, almost convulsing with a sudden onset of anger at the idea, "These _abominations_ dare claim powers akin to our own?"

"Sounds quite ominous." Shusui said with a small frown.

"Would it be possible to capture one?" Questioned Mayuri, his grin stretching.

"Enough!" Snapped Yamamoto, putting a rest to these childish ravings. "Continue, Aizen-taicho."

"Of course. As I was saying, these Arrancar deposed the previous King of Hueco Mundo. It was quite the display, the leader, I believe he said his name was Menma Uzumaki, was able to produce such an intense heat from his release that it created molten glass with each step, and was powerful enough to blow back thousands of Hollows with seemingly no effort." Informed Aizen, smile never moving from his lips.

"That being said, he was not unstoppable, the previous King Barragan, was able to destroy _both_ of his Zanpakuto before the Arrancar took him down with a variant of Cero."

" _Two_ Zanpakuto?" Questioned Juushiro with wide eyes.

"Indeed. More interesting is that one sword contained his Arrancar powers, the ability to achieve a state similar to their Vasto Lorde form with an enormous power boost, and the other acted as a normal Shinigami Zanpakuto, he released it. I believe it was called Mugetsu."

A handful of Captains twitched at that name, out of an associated connection.

"So what you're saying is these Arrancar have access to both their own release and Shikai?" Questioned Mayuri, "Fascinating." He murmured.

"Oh no, not all of them. I apologise if I was unclear, only Menma-san showed two Zanpakuto, he was the only one with a Shikai." Clarified Aizen, Mayuri seemed unperturbed though and had a little daydream of butchering this new creature, FOR SCIENCE!

"Hmm, two Zanpakuto? Sounds like that creature we saw yesterday." Put in Sajin.

"Oh?" Aizen asked.

"If that is all Aizen-taicho we will move on to Kumamura-taicho and Kuchiki-taicho's report." Interrupted the Sotachi, getting a nod from the three parties.

The wolfman and the nobleman stepped forward, "Kumamura-taicho and myself entered the world of the living, as ordered and sought out the source of the Hollow Reiatsu signatures in Karakura town. What we came upon looked to be a young couple at first, though they were the sources of the signatures." Informed Byakuya.

Sajin picked up after him, "Curiously they seemed to be procuring seeds. The given reasons was that they were 'supplies'."

"A small altercation occurred between us but before it could escalate the female Arrancar urged the male to calm himself and they began to return to Hueco Mundo." Said Byakuya, "Though not without the idle threat that we should not catch him on a bad day."

"Are we to assume he didn't take your answer to that calmly?" Shusui observed, having not see Komamura's face in all these years, and for him to return yesterday with a ruined helm and a damaged pride, it certainly explained some things.

"Indeed. He produced a small bullet of energy called a _Bala_ on the tip of his finger and destroyed my helmet. Aside from the blow to my pride, I was unharmed." Finished Sajin.

Yamamoto's only response was a narrow stare and a mutter of, "Indeed." Though he did wonder what managed to set the bestial Captain off that he would nearly provoke a Vasto Lorde into open conflict.

"So we have a powerful Arrancar, leading... how many others?" Kenpachi questioned in a rare moment of interest.

"Eight Arrancar, and now he's placed himself as the ruler of Hueco Mundo... I have a recording, if Komamura-taicho and Kuchiki-taicho are finished." The two nodded and returned to their places in line.

"I'm still stuck on the fact that we have a pair of Hollows who were apparently human enough to act as a young couple, and were purchasing _seeds_ of all things." This came from Juushiro, a look on conflict on his face.

"What are you thinking, Ukitake-taicho?" Questioned Unohana, seeing the look.

"What if... what if these Arrancar are different from their Hollow kin? More... humane." Suggested the man.

"Or they were trying to deceive us." Immediately replied Sui-Feng.

"Would they even know the taicho's were there?" Questioned Ukitake.

"I don't see a reason for two powerful Arrancar to _not_ sense two captains." Reasons Aizen. "If their sensory abilities were so poor, they would have been devoured by Hueco Mundo."

That was a fair point, and thus most of them accepted this reasoning.

But Juushiro had more to say on the matter, "Then by that logic they sensed two captains and did not initiate the confrontation, they were more than willing to keep going about their business, odd as it may be."

"Perhaps this will give you some answers?" Aizen suggested as he activated the projector, tossing a small orb into the centre of the meeting room, it showed Menma in the wake of his fight with Barragan, a massive crater visible from Aizen's position, then purple energy began to spark around the Arrancar before it sunk into the ground and began to rapidly form a fortress.

And then...

"Did he just make a _sun_!?" Demanded Soi-Fon looking on in horror, this Hollow, it was no ordinary beast.

"Indeed, but listen to this." Urged Aizen.

" _Today... marks the day on which we Hollows stop being mindless beasts for the Shinigami to butcher. No longer do we need to suffer in silence as Quincy arrows tear our hides and reduce us to nothing but shards of energy. No longer will we consume ourselves endless, until naught but a single, solitary Hollow is left in the ashes, and blood of its kin. We, our species, our people, our brothers and sisters aside us, we could and will be better!_ " Bellowed the projection with fury.

" _We shall reject these notions that we are 'suffering' souls, confined to Hueco Mundo to wallow in torment until some kindly butcher releases us from our cage. I say NO MORE! We may be Hollow, but we are alive!_ " The flashes of Cero's and screams of adoration filled the air around the Arrancar.

The Captains all felt their words catch in their throats.

"Butchers?" Questioned Toshiro Hitsugaya.

"From his perspective I suppose it would seem that way." Murmured Juushiro with a frown.

"He claims they do not suffer as we think they do. Does not the idea that each Hollow must consume another in order to survive imply suffering?" Mused Retsu.

"You can't think too heavily on these creatures words, they'll say whatever they please. They do not think, they do not feel, they only hunger." Spat Sui-Feng.

Yamamoto sighed, this was going nowhere fast.

 **Palacio Del Sol**

 _Ah! Quite the fortress, a grand scale and even grander are the sources of power residing within._

 _This new King, he is strong. Without a doubt, but is he just? Is he honourable? Does he have the mettle to_ lead?

Such questions the goliath wolf held. As he approached the giant gates before him they opened, seemingly noticing his presence, the wolf walked in and curiously looked about, his eyes searching here and there, until they fell upon a long desk.

In the centre of which were two female... humans? Curious.

The female closest to him had bright, short red hair that fell to the nape of her neck, a few loose strands crossing over her nose. She bore red eyeshadow accenting well off of her fair skin and bright flame-orange eyes, red gloss lining her full lips, the hilt of a sword around her neck like a charm of some kind, hanging over her exposed cleavage.

The other was a blue haired woman with equally lengthened hair, though hers flared outwards and she had much longer bangs that were tied pristinely and rested around her collar bone, white wrappings keeping them neat and tidy, she had dark, ocean blue eyeshadow and lipstick, her eyes had an intense glow, like wild lightning. She too had a hilt-charm around her neck.

Both of these women wore black, risque dress shirts, black skirts that looked to be just a _little_ too short with orange sunbursts on their right thighs, and black stockings. Each of them wearing high heeled shoes that helped accentuate their curves.

The twins looked up at the entrant expectantly, they ceased tapping away at... box, things.

"Welcome to Palacio Del Sol-" Began the red one.

"May we help you?" Finished the blue, both of them having bright smiles.

"Indeed, I am-"

 _CRASHH!_

"LILYNETTE! WHY!?" Demanded a voice.

Laughter filled the air, a small child running towards the giant gates behind him, only to pause, the wolfman looked down at her as a taller male began walking into the room behind her. "Lilynette, why did you feel the need to break a door to meet the newbies?" Questioned the man, vanishing in a _fzzt_ and grabbing her ear when she tried to run away.

"Ow-ow-ow-ow!" The man leant down and looked at her with a stern frown. "I'm sorry! Let go!"

"Bad kids get punished. Remember that." He warned, before patting her helmeted head, "Yin, Yang. Looking gorgeous." He praised with a grin.

"Thank you, Menma-sama." They said in sync, positively glowing.

"So what can I do for you giant wolf-guy?" 'Wolf-guy' was unperturbed by the nickname and nodded towards the shorter, font of enormous power.

"I have come to see if the new King is worthy of My Axe." Menma noticed an accent, looking up at his mask.

"So you're a giant, Viking werewolf? Fair enough, how does one prove their worth to you?" Menma asked, arms crossed.

"We fight. No sorcery, no tricks. Just brute force, man to man." Informed the Wolf Viking. Menma nodded, "Now, we will face one another on the sands, prepare yourself and do not hesitate to use your full power, I would be insulted otherwise." Commanded the Hollow, stepping back out into the desert.

Menma, hands in his pockets looked to the swords on his lower back and nodded to himself. With a snap of his fingers a black haori with a dark purple interior appeared on his back, a bright sunburst over his spine with a pair of arms reaching up and cupping under the sun.

It symbolized the idea that all Hollows much reach for the sun, but never touch it. That they must all reach for the light of improvement, but to temper their haste with caution, lest they be burnt. The purple designated his new authority over the rotting aspects of time, as it was the colour it had turned his energy when in usage.

Menma followed the wolf out into the sands, they walked in silence for a good few minutes before they began, "What is your name, friend?" Questioned the Hollow.

"I am Menma Uzumaki, Rey del Sol. King of the Sun." Informed the Arrancar King, the new haori fluttering in the breezy winds of Hueco Mundo, the sun shining down on them like a brilliant, warm parent.

"A strong name, a good name." Said the wolf with a nod, his beard bouncing about as he did so, "I am Sigmundur Brestisson." Introduced Sigmundur.

Menma would have loved to hear that, but instead he caught the first bit, 'Sig' and then Lilynette's scream that there was going to be a fight pierced his ear, Sigmundur himself seemed offput by this.

"She is a loud child." He said, "I have not been around children for many years. This may take some getting used to."

"I thought you wanted to see if I was worthy before you decided anything?" Menma questioned, Sig chuckled, a rather coarse and thick sound.

"Indeed, and in accepting my challenge so readily you have already impressed upon me your honour. Now, show me if you can hold yourself like a true warrior." Demanded the wolf, slamming the axe into his shield.

"Very well." Menma produced Sol from his sheath and held it in his command pose, "Enterrarlos en llamas, Sol." With a great gout of flames he'd enacted his Resurrección.

The Flame clad Knight stood in place once more, his blade a hot white that crackled and popped with a continuous burn, his armour stained red by the fire around him, the sands of Hueco Mundo glassing in his presence, a great wave of heat washing over Sigmundur who grinned widely at the power.

"Ah! A fellow warrior who bears a shield, good! You are no simpleton." Praised the goliath.

The featureless helm of the Knight nodded, " _ **It's rather silly isn't it? The Shinigami, using only swords that is.**_ " Menma agreed, smiling beneath his helm. His shield expanding with a thick _shunk_.

"Let us begin!" Roared the wolf, the two fighters flying towards one another, the first swing came from Menma, his sword of flame flying towards the Hollows chest, only for the shield to parry the strike, sending a large streak of heat into the sands, blackening it and glassing a long line in the ground, Menma had to raise his own shield to block the force from the axe, a great shockwave forming from the contact kicking up a wave of sand behind him, the two separated for a heartbeat and then dove back into it.

This time Sigmundur struck first, his axe coming down in a vertical arc. Menma caught the axe with his sword and moved in for a shield bash, once more Sig's tight defence came into play and he mirrored the action almost perfectly, the two creating yet another powerful blast of kinetic force.

Sigmundur retreated this time, Menma rushing to follow up with a wide swing, leading with his shield, the wolf grinned savagely, and with unexpected speed shoulder-barged directly through the Knight's guard. Then followed up with a 'boot' to the chest knocking the Arrancar down.

The Hollow pounced, literally, on the opportunity and dove atop the flaming Arrancar. The flames licked and charred the already dark fur, but it seemed to do little but encourage the wolf, who swung down with his shield arm to strike the King's helm.

Menma was having none of it.

The King lifted his head into a vicious headbutt and the discharge of energy was enough to knock the Hollow off him, the Arrancar rose up by kicking his legs and using the counterweight to get to his feet. Spinning the flaming blade in his fingers a bright circle of fire followed the action, it ended abruptly as he caught it firmly in his grasp, thrust his arm back and led into another charge with his shield held forward, the ground crackling and hissing with each step.

Sigmundur bellowed out a boisterous laugh, "Must we do this again, King?" The larger Hollow asked rhetorically.

" _ **I'm hard headed**_." The King replied, his figure blurring as he darted forth, Sigmundur's eyes keeping track but muscles not prepared to respond in time as he took a flaming boot to the side of the head, the signaling of such being a light _fzzt_ noise in his ears.

The wolf was thrown through the sands, kicking up a great torrent of grainy reishi into the air. Menma jumped about in Sonido, afterimages filling the small battlefield before he kicked the wolf out of his trench and into the air, another shockwave throwing a wave of sand into airs about them.

With a leap the King followed up and decided now would be the best time to put the nail in the metaphorical coffin. With a vicious axe kick he sent the soaring wolf into the ground, a final upset of reishi spilling out. Menma landed next to the wolf, planted his foot on Sigmundur's chest, and placed the sword to his chin.

" _ **Yield.**_ " Was the solitary order given.

Sig grinned widely, belaying his wolfish nature, eyes twinkling with joy at the challenge to not only his pride but his skill as a warrior. Though he relaxed, and nodded, ignoring the heat licking at his chin because of the action, "I yield to you, King of the Sun."

Menma stepped back and with a flick of his wrist all the energy from his transformation returned to Sol. The blade abating to a dull orange glow, sheathing the blade he suddenly took note of his opponent's reiatsu.

" _Oh sweet mary baby mother of tits. This motherfucker would incinerate even a mature Adjuchas._ " Eyes wide but otherwise composed he offered his arm to the downed wolf. "How would you like to run the arena?" He offered with a gleam in his eye.

 **Palacio Del Sol: Sun Tower**

All had gathered around for the new arrival's transformation, though smartly, both Yin and Yang were sporting sunglasses, looking rather smug about the decision.

"Alright, so this may hurt." Menma said, getting a confused look from his new warrior. "You I mean. I need you to headbutt my chest." Menma ordered, tapping his clothed torso with his clawed finger.

"Are you sure?" Questioned the Wolf. "I am quite big and you are... small."

"I also just kicked your ass, so do it." Ordered the King with a growl, Sig smirked and reeled back and slammed into the younger male with all the force an old dog like him could muster, the Arrancar was unmoving as he leaked some power into the broken mask fragments.

Sigmundur was engulfed in a great bright blue column of light. The Wolf roared loudly as his already enormous reserve of energy expanded, Lilynette was picked up and blowed away into a wall from the force of the initial wave, she twitched as her helmeted head hit the ground.

Sigmundur was still quite the goliath, though now he was a very naked Nordic looking man, packed with muscle. His previously black fur gave way to dirty blond hair, and a magnificent beard of the same colour. His bright blue eyes took a moment to adjust to the new body and he looked down at himself, clenching and unclenching his fists.

His mask fragments acted as the bands in his braided beard to keep it somewhat neat. Though considering that it was a great bush of blond and man-face, it was hard to keep such a beast together. The accessory he gained was a simple ring on his thumb.

He still easily towered over everyone in the room, standing at a powerful seven feet and five inches.

"Oh-" Said Yang, a blush on her cheeks.

"-my." Finished Yin, cheeks darkened in equal measure.

Sig looked down, and grinned brightly, an almost glowing radiance to the expression, "Welcome back penis!" He greeted his organ with pride.

"Clothing you now." Menma said dryly, snapping his fingers. The large man blinked before he was suddenly covered, his pride and joy hidden away for the moment. "I'll show you how to do that so you can make your own clothes in a little bit but I just... I'm not super fond of looking at another man naked in front of me."

"Is that jealousy my King?" Jested the Viking.

"It's really not." Menma replied blithely, a half lidded gaze. "I'd much rather not snap my partner in half by fisting their ovaries with my dick."

"Such crassness! There are young women present." Scolded the goliath.

"Said the naked man saying 'Hello penis.'!" Snapped Apacci.

"What's wrong with being naked?" Questioned the man, giving a full belly laugh.

 **Palacio del Sol Front Desk: Three Days Later.**

"Welcome to the Palace-" Greeted Yin, a smile tugging at her blue lips.

"-please wait with the other's and the King will see you shortly." Finished Yang.

"I've been waiting for half an hour now! What could he be doing that is so damn important!?" Demanded a tentacle monster Hollow with a huff.

"Please remain calm-" Requested Yang.

"Luppi-san." Addressed Yin.

"Quite the characters." Said a mutant butterfly looking creature, pink tufts of hair poking through its mask.

"I think they're cute." This came from a green furred, goat-centaur. A generous bust was under her armoured chest, her skull mask contrasting her bubbly voice.

"Oh definitely, don'tcha know." Agreed Dondochakka, giggling. Looking like some kind of Tiki, his mask easily half the size of his actual body.

"Shhh! They might hear you." Hissed an insectile Hollow with purple carapace over his arms, thighs and neck, white armour over his chest, shins and forearms. His mask had small horns and mandibles, a single glowing yellow eye peering at the two gorgeous Arrancar at the desk.

"Too many goddamn people... s'not fair." Angrily muttered a malformed bird Hollow with long, bladed wings, elongated arms that had golden rings around each shoulder and a giant mane of ashen coloured hair. Her mask was vaguely reminiscent of a conch shell.

A familiar Centipede and Thorny reptile were seated quietly in the waiting room, not wanting to make a comment for fear of some kind of divine retribution for the past 'transgressions'.

Second to last in line was a shambling creature with various vines and branches growing from its back, skull shaped fruit borne on its limbs whilst a bull headed skull rested in the centre of its mass, two empty eye holes staring at the wall directly across from it.

And last but certainly not least, two headed peacock Hollow. Preening quietly.

The girls at the desk twitched for a moment before smiling to one another and turning towards each other, the head of their Master appearing between them, "Morning girls." Greeted the King with a grin as red and blue lips pressed into his cheeks.

"Good Morning-" Began Yang winking.

"-Menma-sama." Finished Yin, sweetly.

" _This is the best._ " He thought to himself, looking at the lineup of guests, "Oh my, did I keep you waiting?" He asked innocently.

"You did." Snapped the tentacle monster.

"Well let's rectify that." Said the King in a _fzzt_ appearing in front of the desk and leaning back against it, "What can I do for you all?"

"We wanna help!" Said the Tiki, getting a nod from the insect.

The goat-centaur waved excitedly at him, "We heard your speech, we were really far away at the time but we heard it and came running."

"Hey! I was first!" Snapped Luppi angrily.

"Well firstly." Menma said soothingly, "Who here is a Vasto Lorde?" Only the goat stepped forward, her two little friends wilting. "Okay you come with me first, we'll get you evolved and then I'll work on the rest of you." Assured the King.

Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck was her name, and by jove that was a fuckin' mouthful. She came out of the transformation as a green haired young woman with a buxom and full figure, her mask fragments were the remains of her skull helm, the eye holes lay across the top of her head, a few strands of green hair peeking out from under it and falling into her forehead. Menma rubbed the bridge of his nose as he noticed the ring piercing on her maidenhood.

" _Really life, her clit? REALLY!?_ " Menma demanded of the tormenting gods above, the laughter of Mugetsu ringing in his head.

After that was Luppi, whom was being rather unreasonable for an Adjuchas. A Vasto Lorde transformation went to all those he intended to change, but they didn't get much time to revel in their new power and he quickly broke each mask on his manly man-chest.

Luppi Antenor came out as the trappiest of traps he'd ever seen. Looking more effeminate than some girls he'd met in Karakura, shoulder length dark purple hair with light violet eyes and purple markings above his left brow, a crown shaped hair-pin was his mask fragment, and a duo of rings in the top of his right ear. Menma didn't let the little shit run around naked, no matter how much the femboy demanded.

Szayelaporro Granz, another mouthful turn. He turned out as a young man with short pink hair that parted to the right of his face, burnt orange eyes lay behind his mask fragments, that ended up being glasses of all things, a pink gem stud in each lobe.

Before he left Szayel expressed an interest for working as the 'Mad scientist you may need.' Apparently on recommendation from his brother Yylfordt. Who'd sent Szayel, Menma's way. The King accepted the offer and told him to go to the north west tower and begin setting up immediately, Menma would give him a project.

Eager to please his new overlord the flamboyant scientist _skipped_ off towards the vacant tower.

Rudbornn Chelute was next, and strangely enough, his mask actually gained an additional set of horns rising from the base of his skull over the top and ending at his brow, his body taking an otherwise completely normal, tan skinned man. His accessory was a pair of golden rings around each horn.

Rudbornn reported that as a Hollow he was able to create small servitor-esque Hollows to retrieve food for, and defend, him. With that knews Menma ordered the man to look into his Ressureción in order to potentially duplicate or improve upon this ability.

Next up was Cirucci Sanderwicci, who ended up as a buxom young woman with royal purple hair, dark lavender eyes and two purple teardrops under each eye. Purple for days, even her accessory was an amethyst choker. As she had no truly defining skills as a Hollow he'd decided to place her into the Palace Guard for now until he found a task for her.

Loly and Menoly Mallia entered at same time, not that he minded much. The process was short and sweet- _sweet to look at_ -Loly coming out of it as a young woman with a toned, fit figure and good ol' handfulls on her chest. She had fair skin and long black hair that had a slight curl to it. Both of her eyes were a cherry red in colour, her mask fragment was a thin frame around her left eye and a stud through her right brow.

Menoly was a tanned young woman with roughly the same figure as Loly if only a little more on the petite side. She had short blonde hair and emerald green eyes, the fragments of her mask were around her right eye, and the stud through her left brow.

Both of them decided talking to him when they were naked was the best plan, "Uh, Menma-sama..." Began Menoly, earning his gaze. "We just uh, wanted to apologise."

"For?" Questioned the King.

"For... sort of trying to kill you a while ago." Explained Loly shyly, trying to make it sound like an innocent mistake, rather than attempted murder.

Menma blinked owlishly for a moment before answering, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Wait what?" Loly shot back quickly, eyes wide.

"I don't remember you trying to kill me." Admitted the Rey del Sol. "Are you sure it was me?" Tilting his head curiously.

Loly was about to respond but Menoly quickly slapped a hand over her sister's mouth, shutting her up. "Sorry for the confusion, Menma-sama we'll get outta your hair." Menma nodded, snapping his fingers and clothing them as they left the room.

"Strange girls." Menma said with a shake of his head.

Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio, mother of christ. The dual headed peacock turned into a Spaniard with a finely groomed goatee, short black hair the was naturally slicked back and a small plate across his forehead with horn-like nubs at each end. He bore a nose ring, which seemed to annoy him to no end, by proxy amusing Menma greatly.

Finally Pesche Guatiche and Dondochakka Birstanne came out about as expected, more human versions of their previous forms, which given the Vasto Lorde transformations was quite human. The pair could actually move their masks willingly. Strangely though, they did not seem to get any fancy trinkets due to the change to Arrancar.

 **Palacio Del Sol: North-West Tower Four Hours Later**

Menma idly noted Cirucci, Loly and Menoly had been tailing him during his walk to the tower. He swung by his room to pick up the required ingredients for this particular experiment, when he arrived at the lab Szayel had already set up most of the bare necessities for his equipment more than likely conjuring the tools from reishi.

"I need these to grow in Hueco Mundo." Menma said tossing the shopping bags of seeds onto the nearest bench, the Arrancar rifled through them and hummed in thought, or disappointment.

"Honestly I was hoping for something a little harder, this should take me a few days at most. Just a simple matter of reforming the basic cells within the seeds to respond to a reishi rich environment, though water will still be necessary." Informed the new R&D head.

"That's no issue, by the way did you need any... I dunno assistants?" Menma questioned, "I imagine being cooped up in the lab on your own won't be too pleasant."

"Oh Menma-sama how sweet of you to worry for my state of health." Crooned Szayel, patting the taller man's cheek, "Bring me that Luppi boy, I'll... discipline him some."

"I feel like we're going to be best friends." Menma said with a narrow stare, a smirk pulling across his lips, with a snap of his finger a black haori liked his own draped itself over Szayel, haori was the same black with the same sunburst though the hands under his sun were holding a vial, drops of sunlight pooling into the base. The inside of the haori was a clean, almost blinding white.

"My, you certainly do have taste." Observed Szayel.

"Yeah, it's pretty great. Though it comes with the requirement that whenever I call a meeting I expect you to be there." Menma said, the scientist nodded, a bright smile on his face as he began working.

Menma stepped out of the lab and turned to his right, "You can stop hiding, I'm not going to eat you... well not in a literal sense at least." The teasing grin on his face made a few inbuilt instincts flare up but self-preservation won out and the two sisters fled quickly, apologizing profusely.

Cirucci just grinned at him tugging at her dress suggestively, the King took a step towards her and leant forward, "Feel free to come get me whenever you _feel the need_." He chuckled and vanished in a _fzzt_.

" _I am such an ass._ " He thought, amused.

 **Sun Tower Courtyard.**

Nelliel and her two little helpers were sitting about, talking with Starrk whom was being seemingly going out of his way to be social, which was a nice enough change. "Figured out what you guys can do." Menma said with a smile, garnering their attention.

"Oh! Menma-sama, what can we do to help!" Asked Pesche excitedly, eager to please.

"Nelliel, Dondochakka and yourself will be in charge of Agriculture. Looking after the gardens and the farms that we'll be getting sorted in a few days." Informed the King.

"Ooh, that sounds fun!" Said Nel, a bright smile on her face.

"It's also one of the most important jobs, because if we can get Hollows off eating one another and onto another diet that can sustain them and also has enough reishi packed into it that they can continue to evolve it means our numbers will stop dropping." The trio looked ecstatic at being given such a task.

"We won't let'cha down, don'tcha know!" Assured Dondochakka wit ha double thumbs up.

"Good because I'll be counting on you guys. Starrk, you'll be in charge of guarding the Sun Tower from any intruders for the time being." The Coyote smirked and nodded. "Any idea where Lilynette is, I'm gonna start her training in proper. Unless you'd like to join us?"

"I'm good." Assured Starrk, before looking at the others, "You guys should go though. If your gonna be the ones guarding the food, you've gotta be stronger than even the Palace Guards."

With a snap of his fingers Menma threw a pair of haori over Starrk and Nel, both having the same design as his own, though Nel's had a small, bright green sappling under the sun, being held by the hands, the inside of her haori was a dark green.

Starrk's had a white heater behind the sunburst, and the inside of his haori was a grey-blue colour.

He spent the rest of an hour hopping about to Harribel, giving her one with a watery cloud under the sun, as she would be in charge of creating storms and rains for the crops, her interior was a soft, sky blue, Mila-Rose and Sung-Sun taking badges signifying their loyalty to Harribel as her Erupciónes.

Apacci's coat had two golden shields on it, one for each shoulder, the interior being of the same colour, she'd be in charge of his personal Guard, as she was with him almost all the time aside from today anyway.

Ulquiorra had one with a black interior as well as a black exterior, between the arms reaching up for the sunburst was a dagger pointing downwards. She would be in charge of the Cuervos (Crows) assassins, spies and interrogators, given her extreme speed, power and overall, undying loyalty.

Sig's haori had a pair of axes crossed by the hands under the sunburst, his coat had a pale blue background with a green, vaguely island shaped shape in the centre. As Master of the Fighting Pits, this only seemed fitting.

Slowly but surely things were falling into place. His Kingdom was rising from the ashes of its past.

 **End**

 **If you enjoyed it, lemme know. If you didn't, ah well.**

 _ **Raxychaz!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**LordGhostStriker: Yes.**

 **Perverted Demon: You'll know even more later.**

 **kingken: There is no ranking system, they get coats for being the head's of their departments.**

 **One Month Later**

A solid thirty days of hard work had passed.

Szayel had delivered, and not only was there an actual plethora of edible plants now growing, quite rapidly too, but there was even actual grass stretching all around Palacio Del Sol, small trees already growing, Nel and her Erupciónes has been doing a spectacular job of looking after it all, with some assistance from Rudbornn's many clones.

Menma thanked whatever deities truly existed for Rudbornn, the man was loyal to a fault and could create an army of one hundred Calaveras, slightly weaker than himself copies, in a single sitting and then even more given a few moments to recovery lost reiryoku. They grew like plants themselves funnily enough, Rudbornn's Calaveras became a common sight around the Palace as they made up a bulk of his new military might. Given Rudbornn's own great strength, the Calaveras made excellent enforcers/soldiers.

Aizen hadn't really been to visit, though the King suspected the man didn't see a purpose too. Conversely though he'd gone to observe Ichigo somewhat, just for a few moments, his mother seemed to be recovering well, which was good. At some point he'd have to actually make a point to see the boy properly, instead of skulking in the shadows. Even if for nothing else but closure.

The Arena had been extremely well received, Sigmundur was an exceptional showman. Before each bout he would rally the crowd with some stirring words, and kept a firm hand on the rules of combat. 'No Sorcery' no Cero's or Bala's. 'No Underhanded tactics.' No sand to the eyes or other such things. 'When the Battlemaster says stop. You stop.' Rather self explanatory that one. Sig' had run a tight ship, and quickly brought the 'Warrior' culture to the Hollows and Arrancar of Hueco Mundo.

That was another thing, one Menma was infinitely pleased with, after some research into the true nature of Hollows Szayel discovered that, a Hollow with a damaged mask could still become a Vasto Lorde. It just took an exceedingly long time for the mask to either regenerate/reform without constant influx of reiatsu. Thus why the Sun had become such a critical component, and all it took was some minor bolstering every morning, fantastic.

Arrancar were the new norm around the palace, and the fighting pits. Even the actual _town_ forming in between the two, it was still a little small, but those that did not live in the palace had taken it upon themselves to create an actual town outside its walls, Menma was unsure exactly _why_ , as he'd made the palace so incredibly big for a reason, but he was still infinitely pleased it was being done as it was the perfect move in the right direction.

Menma couldn't be happier with how everything was coming along. Even the Cuervo's that Ulquiorra had established had begun plucking members from their community to induct, Cirucci had found her calling in interrogation after attempting to be the 'S' out of the two of them.

Yeah, no one tops the King.

He'd also spent some time practicing some new skills with Mugetsu and Sol. With Mugetsu he'd crafted a little number they'd dubbed 'Getsuga Ame' in doing so they effectively created a hailstorm of mini-Getsuga Tensho's that could rip up just about anything he tested it on. With Sol he'd figured out how to use the vents on his shoulders as conductors for what equated to jets on his back, putting even more force into his charges and giving him the physical edge during sword-locks.

Harribel had been keeping track on everything and was equally pleased, outside the Arena fighting had all but ceased and all disputes that would incur violence were immediately taken to said establishment. The phrase 'Take it to the arena' had picked up in popularity. The constant, scheduled rains and the rich sunshine had seemed to have a positive effect of their own on the Hollows, most seemed to mellow out. And only those in the outskirts, like the desert, or the newborns from the Menos Forest.

"His majesty may have assumed his peace and quiet would be interrupted by Rudbornn..." Began a voice, Menma, sitting on his throne as he contemplated his recent good fortune sighed into his hand, a smile threatening to spill out from his apathetic mask.

The man whom had spoken was his Enforcer, the head of his Policia. A man with short pristine dark chocolate hair and dark blue eyes, a muscular form underneath his uniform. A white double-breasted trench coat with a black trim, rather simple looking trousers and boots, a pair of gloves on his hands and a cap denoting his station atop his head along with a black haori over his shoulders with the same sunburst, though the arms cupping the sun had two shackles around each wrist.

The man whipped it off and delivered a wide smirk, revealing the mask fragments that traced the underside of each eye, a single ring through his left ear. "...But it was me DIO!"

Dio Santiago everybody.

"The uniform was more of a giveaway than anything else, mate." Admitted another voice, this one bearing a thick accent. Menma was rapidly becoming aware to the fact that it seemed Hueco Mundo spanned the entire afterlife, it was merely a matter of where one ended up. Most of those from the orient ended towards the _far_ south, whilst it appeared a good portion of the natives to the Las Noches/Palacio Del Sol area hailed from Spain.

Dio was no exception, but the other...

A young man with dark green eyes and dirty blond hair that was spun into ringlets looked at the other man with a shake of his head, his uniform was somewhat more... flavourful. A white vest with a collar, the vest itself seemed to be made from a reptiles hide. His Hollow Hole on full display in the centre of his chest, a pair of white short on his legs passing just over his knees to the top of his shins. On his feet were a pair of dark grey thongs (Flip flops). A broadsword sheathed on his hip and a black and golden armband over his forearm, denoting his place as Royal Guard, under Apacci.

Atop his head was a hat with teeth lined around the centre, matching the teeth strung on a simple chord around his neck.

His name was Logan Anderson.

The Spaniard merely chuckled in derision, "Your powers of observation are clearly lacking, as you can see I am _not_ wearing my uniform!" Replied Dio with a smug smirk.

Logan rose a brow, looking the man up and down, "Howdaya figure? Looks the bloody same as always."

Dio scoffed, "Simpleton!" He insulted, "As you can clearly see I am not wearing my regulation trousers! I am wearing _civilian_ trousers! Your idiocy is only rivaled by your foul mouth!"

"You are a supreme cunt, you know that right?" Logan drawled out in response, "Don'tcha think it's a bit fuckin' rude to just march in here and bother the big fella whenever you please?" The taller man asked, crossing his arms.

"His majesty would welcome my presence if only to deliver him from your tedious conversational skills." Assured Dio with a haughty smile.

"Dio, I can safely inform you Logan has been naught but quiet this whole time." Came the rolling baritone of the King, his cheek rested on his propped up fist, "Is there a reason you've decided to grace us with your presence?"

Logan held in his smirk at Dio's distasteful recoil, "But of course, your Majesty." Replied the Enforcer, "I have apprehended a small group of Death Gods whom felt it necessary to spy upon our fabulous home." With a snap of his fingers Dio's subordinates came in, carrying a duo of Shinigami.

One was a slovenly looking fat man, with purple collar around his neck, receding brown hair and piggish brown eyes.

The other was a short, petite woman with black hair, sporting a white haori. They were escorted by a quartet of Calaveras, each of them having skull heads with horns, like Rudborrn before his ascension. Menma actually blinked for a moment, but Logan posed the question, "How bloody far did you fellas end up goin'?"

"Pfft, distance is meaningless." Responded Dio.

"We traveled a days distance at full pace, my King." Said one of the Calaveras. Getting a grunt of annoyance from the Enforcer.

"Very good. Bring the Captain. Send the fat one to the Menos Forest. I'm sure the young Hollows could use his energy for something constructive." Menma ordered with a wave of his hand, standing up and walking down the dias his throne sat upon, two of the Arrancar soldiers nodded as they dragged the Lieutenant away.

"No please! I can get you anything you want! Money, power, women!" The fat man paused as he looked to the apathetic King of the Sun, "Men?" He asked hopefully.

Menma's expression turned sour as Dio's became murderous, throwing a white knife from his sleeves and into the mans thigh, "Silence your tongue, filth!" Snapped the Enforcer with a snarl.

Menma waved Dio off as the doors to the throne room swung shut, "That's noise I didn't need." Said the King with a sigh, "Logan fetch Apacci, it's been a few hours so I'm sure her breaks over by now." The Australian nodded and vanished.

"Now, Captain. What would your name be?" Menma asked, arms crossed.

The woman remained silent, whether out of fear or defiance he wasn't quite sure, her body was tense as could be and her reiatsu was flaring somewhat with each heartbeat. "I can understand though." Menma began, crouching down onto his haunches and starring her in the eye, "You're in enemy territory, completely overwhelmed and disarmed by the inhabitants. You're probably asking yourself a few choice questions, 'What will they do to me?' 'Why am I still alive?' 'Wow that Arrancar is really handsome.' All good questions." A grin spread across his face at the twitch in her brow.

"Or perhaps, you aren't. And I'm wrong. You may be confident in your abilities to get out of the situation, you just need an opening." Menma's grin turned into a dark frown, "There will be no openings provided." He snarled, pushing her onto her stomach with his reiatsu, the other Arrancar in the room taking several steps back to avoid the short, controlled increase in gravity.

The shot, petite captain was struggling to breath, Menma's aura let up, and she greedily gulped in air, "So let's start again. What's your name?"

The captain huffed and heaved as she breathed deep, finally she calmed herself and set her lips into a thin line, "I'm going to assume you're quite the tough nut to crack, no mere flash of power will compel you?" He theorized rhetorically, before nodding in understanding, "Very well, I know this song and dance. Give me her Zanpakuto." Menma ordered, holding a hand out, one of the Calaveras tossed it towards him, his hands gripped it, fingers feeling the spirit respond to his touch, nervousness coiled around the blade like a python.

"Now, what you may or may not know/acknowledge, is that a Zanpakuto spirit is the reflection of a wielders true nature, what they wish to be, who they are deep down, so deep down they may not even wish to believe it." Menma said, the soldiers standing at the door with Dio in between them, the Captain on all fours as she looked on in trepidation, the burnt orange carpet her only worldly comfort.

"Another fun fact for your day, Shinigami-taicho. Spirits see all you do, perceive it all, every smell, every taste, every touch. Every sound." Menma ran a finger across the sheath, his dark hand cracking as he popped each knuckle., "So you have _two_ options. Option One; you tell me what I want to know and depending on your reasons for being here, I may or may not let you go. Option Two; I talk to your Zanpakuto Spirit and it can tell me all I want."

He had to admit he admired her fortitude, the skepticism danced in her gaze before a cold silence fell.

"Take you time, I admit it's quite the bargain." Menma offered a smile as he stepped back onto his throne. " _Well it's not torture. So no one can really call me on it. That and she's a fucking spy, so I reserve the right to be semi-cruel, spies are never given any leeway, they never have and they never will. I am in the right._ " As much as he tried to be a good man, a fair man. This was not something he could let pass, it was dishonourable, it was insulting, and it was craven.

" **Ooh, I love watching you dominate other people**." Purred Mugetsu.

" _This is tantamount to narcissism at this point, Mugetsu._ " Menma replied bluntly.

" **Oh come on, no need to be such a stickler. I'm just trying to have some fun, just wait until we get this little one in here, then it'll be** _ **really**_ **fun.** "

"Capturing this snake was a stroke of luck, my liege. Perhaps it would be wise to increase border patrols, lest we not capture them next time." Suggested Sol.

" _It would be best._ " Agreed the King, " _Alright, I've given her some thinking time. Be sure to welcome your new guest with kindness._ " He ordered gently as his dark hand began to glow with a miasma of malicious energy.

The Zanpakuto sparked as purple energy arced down its sheath before it began to glow and then, crumble into dust, the Captain looked on in horror as the dust began to gather into a small orb that was then absorbed into the Arrancar King's chest.

"Time's up, by the way." Menma said with a look of apathy, "Bind her and take her to Szyael, if she escapes your hold, you have my permission to break her legs." The Calaveras nodded and grabbed the pale faced captain, Dio opened the doors as they began walking off to the Mad Scientist.

Apacci entered as they left, "Hoo! Damn she looks about ready to piss herself, what'd you do?" Questioned the Satyr Arrancar, walking up to his throne and boldly placing herself on his lap, kissing his nose like he wasn't the most dangerous fucking thing around.

"She wouldn't answer my questions so I absorbed her Zanpakuto, she's being taken to Szayel at the moment. I'm sure he has some use for a Shinigami Captain. Or at the least, Luppi does." The woman in his lap wrinkled her nose.

"Those two give me the creeps." She muttered.

"Szayel is a genius who likes sex-jokes a little too much and Luppi is an outright queen. What's not to like?" Menma asked with a chuckle.

"Pinky and the Tentacle Rape Monster, showing every Sunday at 10." The woman joked, Menma chuckled and shrugged.

"I'd watch it." Menma admitted.

"Yeah, I'm sure you and Cirucci could get some _great_ ideas." Drawled the Satyr.

"Come now my lovely little Apacci." Crooned the King softly, running a finger along her jawline, making a shiver race down her spine, "You don't need to be jealous, you'll always be my number one." Assured the Arrancar.

"What about Ulquiorra." Goaded the raven haired woman with a smug smirk.

"Ulquiorra is also my number one. There is no competition." Menma said with a wave of his hand at the mere idea that he could pick between the two of them.

"Thank you, my Moonlight." Whispered a soft, velvety voice. Ulquiorra appearing next to the throne as if summoned, Apacci jumping slightly at the suddenness of her appearance.

"Holy shit!-Stop doing that!" Hissed Apacci, gripping onto Menma like a surprised cat, the King laughed boisterously as the Bat Arrancar leant over to his left and nuzzled his cheek affectionately, before looking Apacci dead in the eye and saying.

"No."

"Articulate." Menma commented with a smile, but he leant back into his big stone chair and closed his eyes, memories and light flickers of joy washing over him.

 **Flashback; Captain's Meeting.**

"Captain Sui-Feng, what you ask is a grave thing indeed." Replied the Sotaicho.

"I am aware, but given the current nature of these Hollows we must know if they pose a true threat to Soul Society at large, if they show themselves capable of not only leadership, but a structured system it could spell disaster for us. Without more intel we won't know how to navigate the potential war that they could bring." Replied Sui-Fen, Menma almost started in shock before it registered that he was viewing these memories from his captive's perspective.

"With all due respect Sui-Feng-taicho, are you completely sure this is a wise course of action? You'd be journeying into enemy territory alone?" Juushiro Ukitake, a soft hearted man that was severely ill.

"I'll take my lieutenant with me, if all else fails one of us can make it back." Assured the short woman once more, Menma smirked to himself, oh how well that worked out.

"Oh I see, because that slob is such a useful meatshield, I'm sure he could distract the Hollows long enough for you to make a few extra feet." Sniped Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Hmph, even Szayel had enough fashion sense to not wear such a ridiculous headpiece.

Sui-Feng, wisely, did not take the bait.

No matter how true it was.

"If you are truly set on doing this I recommend you place lines of succession before leaving, you will not find a rescue mission coming for you Sui-Feng-taicho. This is an unsanctioned OP as far as the Soul Society is concerned." Yamamoto spoke gravely.

Sui-Feng kept a stiff upper lip and nodded, "I wouldn't have it any other way, until I return, Sotaicho, Captains."

 **Palacio Del Sol; End of Flashback.**

Menma blinked for a moment as Suzumebachi began to gestate in his soul, the little, energetic Zanpakuto spirit brimming with life, for a moment he placed his hand on his 'heart' and smile, feeling her power mingle and intertwine with his own.

The King of Hollow and of the Sun seemed to sink deeper into his throne as he released a sigh of content, "She was sent here to spy on us, obviously, but in doing so revoked any kind of rescue. No one will come for her, or her meatsack of an underling. So we can do as we please... Hmph, I think I may actually go recommend a course of action to Szayel." Ulquiorra had already vanished once more so Menma picked up Apacci as he walked, Logan appearing at the door as they exited the Sun Tower.

"Alright, boss." Greeted the young man with a nod.

"I thought you were on break?" Menma questioned as he set the woman down and placed his hands into his pockets.

"Had a snack, wasn't that hungry. Still a bit tricky to figure out of there just phantom hunger pains or actual peckisness, ya know?" Explained away the Australian as he adjusted his hat, "That and it's not like there's much else to do."

"You could be training." Pointed out Apacci.

"Could be." Admitted the younger Arrancar, "But that'd just be waistin' time. Can't train too much in one day, you'll burn out."

"Your suck a slacker." Groused the Senior of the two.

"I'm a very able bodied soldier, missy." Logan shot back with a roll of his eyes, "I just needa bit more to do with meself from time to time. Sittin' 'round in a palace all day is likely to make me blow me top."

"I didn't understand most of that." Said the Satyr flatly.

The man snorted a smile on his face, "Ah, you're alright. I reckon I'll keep ya 'round." Logan said, tussling her hair.

"I could snap your arm in a heartbeat." Threatened the senior of the two, dangerously.

"Eh true enough, but you didn't." Logan pointed out.

"He's got you there, darling." Menma said smoothly a chuckle leaving his lips.

Apacci just huffed but remained quiet, figuring it best to take the defeat rather than kick up a fuss about it. "Next time." She swore lowly.

"I'm good for it." Acquiessed the Australian.

 **North-West Tower; Szayel's lab.**

Luppi and his boss were busying themselves with a few side experiments whilst some samples germinated, imagine their surprise when a _Shinigami Captain_ got dumped onto one of their slabs, locked in and left behind by the Calaveras, Dio smirking as he placed his cap back on.

"I could cum right now." Szayel said with a deathly seriousness around him.

"You couldn't cum unless a little boy and a scalpel were involved." Spat Luppi with derision.

"Why do you think I have you around?" The glint in the pink haired scientist eyes were rather ominous.

Luppi cursed, "Fuck. Walked right into that one."

"You really did." Agreed Szayel with a chuckle, adjusting his glasses, don't ask, and looking over the new 'patient'. "Hmm, not a lot of meat on your bones... so I can't take too many samples or something _unfortunate_ may end up happening."

"Szayel." Came a voice all too familiar to the occupants.

The scientist looked up and almost squealed in delight, "Menma-sama! How lovely it is to see you, what can we do for you today!" Asked the man, throwing his arms out and embracing the King like he hadn't seen him in years.

"I was in here this morning, how are you always so excited to see me?" Questioned the older of the two, patting the pink haired man's back a few times before they separated.

"Oh but Menma-sama your's a presence we all _relish!_ "

Menma chuckled, "First off; stop it you!" He pat the other man's cheek and pushed Szayel's face away, "And second I've got an idea for the little doll over here."

"Oh, truly? What devious plan has hatched in your mind, Menma-sama?"

"What do you think about reprogramming her to serve us, that way you could have another pair of hands around the lab, or we could use her already high-skills in stealth for the Cuervos. Whichever you think is best between the two."

Szayel hummed thoughtfully for a moment. "It _could_ be done to be sure. Though I've no experience with the process myself so I'd have to start from scratch... and with only one test subject..." The scientist trailed off, figuring his lord smart enough to figure out where he was going.

"To Cirucci she goes then, you've got an hour to get whatever samples you need from her." Menma said with a nod, the pink haired man nodded fiercely before he flew back into work, before he left Menma quickly stepped back inside, "Are you able to make false bodies for us to traverse the Living world in? The Shinigami call them 'Gigai'."

"I could whip something up to be sure. I'll let you know after I come up for the spirit to leave the fasle body before we begin beta testing. Sun forbid something happen to our real bodies." Assured the Scientist, Menma nodded and left them alone, Sui-Feng's eyes never once leaving the King of the Sun's form.

 **World of the Living, Two Hours Later.**

Menma was set on visiting the little tyke today and gods be damned if someone got in his way.

He'd decided to go alone for now, as he actually wanted some time to himself. It had been quite a while since he'd gotten such. He fondly touched the horns fused to his skull and chuckled as he walked through Karakura's streets. Nostalgia bubbling in his chest, "I'm having such a rich reaction to being back here... I'm almost ready to burst into tears and I can't quite fathom why." Admitted the King with a throaty chuckle eyes shimmering with joy.

He crossed an all too familiar crosswalk and looked down, no blood, no body, no scuff marks. All erased. His existence in this world was a mute point, his body likely disposed of into some woods without anyone to give him a proper burial.

"Not that it truly bothers me." He admitted, thinking aloud as he began navigating through the suburban streets, out of the shopping district, "I wonder though... what will I do if my parents are within the Soul Society?"

Menma sighed softly and looked at his hands as he walked, "Probably break something. I'm not good with feelings. Especially nowadays." Lamented the King, but then again Hollows cared little for emotions. They were raw instinct, Menma retained what little he had due to his unique Hollow rebirth but they had been dulled over many years of confinement. "There are some who can pull it out of me though." He thought over those under his care, his beloved Ulquiorra, his little Apacci.

Sea green eyes opened in his mind, he paused mid stride, "Enamoured as I am, I couldn't quite place it..." Blonde lashes, beautifully coloured skin, a striking confidence, an iron will, a beautiful heart. Such were a few ways to describe Tier Harribel.

Once more Menma chuckled, resuming his stride, hands in his pockets, swords on his lower back pleasantly tingling at the back of his mind.

"A find choice, my leige. She would make a magnificent Queen." Commented Sol with an audible smile.

" **Those thighs. Oooh~ I'm all a quiver just thinking about them**." The slurp that followed that let him know Mugetsu was quite literally _salivating_ at the idea of Harribel's body.

" **I wanna touch her butt!** " Chimed a third voice, then followed by a giggle.

" **Oh yes! I'd let her sit on my face until I died.** " Agreed Mugetsu, Menma actually almost stumbled at that.

" _Holy shit Mugetsu you can't just say shit like that outta the blue!_ ' Commanded the King, righting himself and banishing those thoughts from his mind, the girls began giggling though, slowly making the images more and more vivid.

The image of a very nude Tier Harribel was burnt into the surface of his mind, looking over her shoulder at him as she sat on his bed, the covers _just_ pulled up to cover her nipples, her rear end on full display.

" _Ok seriously. That's enough for now, spend some time with Suzu, I'm sure she'd appreciate the ass-play more than I would at the moment_." The giggling returned in full force, " _Suzu, do NOT sit on Mugetsu's face!_ " Ordered the King.

" **No promising, Menma-kun!** " Cheeky little shit, she'd be about the only person with either the gall or general inclination to address him in such a manner.

"I am worried, my liege... they are undressing quite quickly." Sol said, slightly worried. "I am unfit to deal with such a situation."

" _Just go into your orb, Sol. And try to ignore them._ " Was all Menma could offer before he blanketed the connection, rapping his knuckles against the door of the Kurosaki household.

"Coming!" Answered a familiar little voice, Menma grinned.

A slightly older and taller Ichigo Kurosaki opened the door, who greeted him with a smile, "Hello! Is there something I can help you with?"

Menma crouched down, "Sure can, Ichigo-taicho." Assured the King, Ichigo blinked, "Ah I suppose you wouldn't recognise me. It's me, Knight-san!" Said with a bright smile, the young Kurosaki looked at the man, two phantoms appearing at either side, one a man clad in white armour with a flowing cape, the other a young man with black hair and silver eyes.

Faces he'd seen countless times in both his dreams and his nightmares.

"Knight-san..?" Choked out the boy in awe, yet the lingering memory of the young man who died in his place rising in the back of his head, leaving the door open behind him as he touched Menma's face, and his horns. "You've got a normal-person face now..." Push it back, push it back, focus on the now. The past is the past. Repeated like a mantra in his head, rising guilt quashed by elation.

"Smoothe." Menma praised with a chuckle, "Well to put it shortly, I managed to get outta my armour. And I wanted to come visit to see how you and your Kaa-san were doing, sorry I didn't come sooner I've been really busy." Ichigo just threw his arms around the older males neck and hugged him, Menma blinked owlishly.

"It's alright Knight-san, I was so worried my Tou-san might have made you dislike us. I'm sorry too, I didn't know what would happen!" Swore the boy, Menma leant away from the hug and ruffled the boys hair.

"Nah, it's fine kiddo. I'm just glad you still remember me, but allow me to formerly introduce myself." Menma stood back and took a bow, "I am Uzumaki Menma, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Ichigo blushed slightly at being bowed to by an adult and quickly snapped into one himself, "Kurosaki Ichigo, it's nice to meet you too, Menma-san."

"Oh my, Ichigo-chan. Who's your friend." Came a soft voice, both Menma and Ichigo looked up to see Masaki Kurosaki in all her matronly glory, long wavey, light brown hair and doe brown eyes.

"Oh Kaa-san! Look it's Knight-san the man I was telling you about, the one who saved us!" Explained Ichigo, Masaki looked to Menma who was smiling warmly at her son.

"Well we must invite him in. Would you like some tea, 'Knight-san'." Offered Misaki a slight and soft laugh leaving her at the amusement fluttering across the young man's face.

"I'd be honoured. Thank you." Menma said, Ichigo cheered to himself as he took Menma's hand and led him in, the older male taking off his shoes at the door, as it wouldn't do to show up without any kind of footwear like some vagabond.

A few minutes later and Ichigo had coaxed a little story out of the Spirit, Masaki knew vaguely what this young man was, he had a strong Hollow Presence, but it was greatly diluted by Shinigami energies. His control was masterful to hold such high power in, her old reiatsu responding in kind as his body seemed to emit loose reishi into the air.

"So Ulquiorra and I decided to travel together. We left that tree behind, and have been together ever since. She's currently at home though, I didn't want to overwhelm you with everyone coming for a visit at once." Menma explained with a small smile on his lips.

"What about Deer-san? Is she okay?" Ichigo questioned, vaguely understanding that something supremely supernatural was at hand here, but not really grasping the gravity of having the King of the Arrancar, the Hollows and the Sun at the same table as him.

"Apacci is fine as well." Menma informed, a chuckle spilling out of his lips.

A little yawn left a small figure on the stairs, "Mama, who's this?" Asked a five year old Yuzu Kurosaki.

"This young man is Uzumaki Menma, he's a friend of your brother's and mine, Yuzu-chan." Informed Masaki, as she took the young girls hand and led her up to the Arrancar.

"You have pointy things in your head mister." Observed the sleepy Yuzu, before her little hands found his haori, "Owah! It's so soft." Taking it to her cheek and rubbing it against her face, Menma almost cooed at the adorableness unfolding before him.

"I can feel my masculinity melting away." The Arrancar said, hands over his heart, "She's so cuuute~."

Masaki giggled at the starry eyes of the man who eminated the presence of a malicious Hollow.

"I'm home!" Said a boisterous voice, Menma could hear an underline of roughness to the voice, he was more than aware he'd had been sensed, "And I brought guests!" Menma inwardly frowned this may blow up in his face.

In walked Isshin Kurosaki who was greeted by his family, minus Karin who was still sleeping, and plus one new addition. His jaw set harshly as he looked into familiar orange-red eyes.

Behind him was a dark skinned woman with purple hair and feline golden eyes, wearing an orange jacket and black jeans, currently without shoes as they were left at the door.

The familiar face of the pale man with ash blond hair and shadowed, grey eyes. He wore the same thing from the last time Menma had seen him, minus the shoes.

"Welcome home dear, we've a guest." Masaki said with a small smile.

Menma stood up and walked to the man, offering his hand, "Uzumaki Menma. It's a pleasure to meet you properly."

"Kurosaki Isshin." Said the man tightly accepting the hand, he would have bothered to put some pressure into it but the near visible hierro made him decide against it. "Masaki, I've brought a few old friends of mine for a discussion. Ichigo, Yuzu, could you give us some time?" Asked the man, looking over to his children with a smile.

Ichigo looked at his father's eyes and nodded quickly, taking Yuzu by the hand and taking her upstairs. The little girl complaining about him pulling her arm.

"Why are you here?" Demanded Isshin.

"How blunt." Muttered Menma, retaking his seat at the table, the other adults doing the same, Yoruichi keeping a sharp eye on every one of his movements, specifically the swords under his haori.

Urahara's stare was unwavering, but he otherwise remained silent.

"Very well, might I know the names of the people aside me before I begin?" Whilst a few of the oldest memories were still being digested, he could clearly Yoruichi Shihouin-sama through Suzumebachi.

"Yoruichi." Said the woman, "I knew you were familiar, but the sheer coincidence that it would be the lonely Plus that got sucked into Hueco Mundo would end up dogging this family is startling."

"Urahara Kisuke, we've met."

"Dogging isn't exactly the right way to put it, it implies negative connotations. Which couldn't be further from the truth." Menma explained, smiling before the expression fell into the void, "That night we met is not the first time I've saved your wife and child Isshin-san."

"Oh my..." Masaki's eyes widened, she'd not even considered it but looking at the hair, the facial structure, "You're that young man... the one who was run over."

"In place of both yourself and Ichigo." Menma said nodding, Yoruichi's eyes widened a fraction, "In doing so I died, and in shock retreated from my corpse, in doing so breaking the chain that held me there... am I to assume you were the cat all those years ago as well?"

"You make it sound like an eon ago, it's barely been two." Said Yoruichi, with a small frown. Taking it as some jab against her age.

"Ah... time in Hueco Mundo is... strenuous." Menma amended softly, looking down at his tea with a small smile. "It was at least, for a time. At first, the Hollow that took me there, made me feel fear, and when it devoured me I was so incredibly scared, but... from it's corpse I rose as a little Gillian. And ate my way up to an Adjuchas. I gained power, I gained a clearer mind, I gained... so much. And yet, I never forgot the reason for my being there." He looked to Masaki who frowned, thoroughly unfitting for such a woman's face.

"So what, you're here for payback?" Questioned Isshin with a growl.

"Not so." Menma denied with a shake of his head, "I'm here to repay the debt I have encurred. As a Hollow, I gained a new lease on existence. I gained true happiness. I have people I care about more than I ever could as a human, I've gained companions who would follow me to the edge of the universe so long as we were together. I've gained a Kingdom, and I've improved Hueco Mundo to such an extent, slowly but surely Hollows are becoming so much more than savage beasts." A single tear slipped from his burning orange-red eyes as he looked back up with a truly radiant smile.

"And I have your family to thank for it. It's a debt I could never hope to repay." He finished, looking back to his tea, the smile never leaving his lips.

To say they were shocked would be putting it lightly, here was a Hollow, the symbol of true despair personified, yet it sat there and spoke of joy, of friendship, and how it was _grateful_ it existed in such a way.

Skeptical at best, Urahara posed a question, "You mentioned a 'Kingdom' could you elaborate further?"

"I can." Menma said with a nod, "After I dethroned the previous King, Barragan, I took his position and created the Palacio Del Sol, Palace of the Sun as a centrepoint for the new Hollow Empire, though with the way it's going, it's more like an Arrancar Empire." Menma chuckled at the end of that.

"What's an Arrancar?" Questioned Yoruichi.

"A Hollow who's broken its mask and gained Shinigami Powers." Informed Kisuke with a grave frown. "And you've built an empire of these?"

"Well of course." Menma said, like it was obvious. "As an Arrancar we no longer have our undying hunger, we're stronger, more intelligent, _able to speak_." At the end of that Menma had a slight edge to his tone, looking at Urahara. "A note-pad was all I asked for."

"You were a Hollow, saving people aside, I had no reason to trust you." Said the green man without missing a beat.

"Shinigami Powers? So what, they can perform Kido?" Yoruichi asked, cutting in, Menma snapped his fingers and sighed.

"I _knew_ I forgot to bring something up!" He pulled a small note-pad from the inside of his coat and tapped on it, 'Reminder; inquire about Kido'. "Thanks for reminding me, it'll give Szayel something to do while some of his experiments are processing." The King nodded to the cat who looked like she'd swallowed a lemon.

"I have so many questions." Muttered Isshin, rubbing his forehead. Masaki laughed into her hand.

"He's no danger, Isshin. He's just a young man who's greatful when he has no reason to be. If it weren't for you I don't know what would have happened." Masaki placed her hand over his and Menma smiled at her.

"I couldn't help but notice the two swords on your back." Pointed out Yoruichi with a narrowed gaze, "Do you often visit children whilst bearing arms?"

"I never leave them alone." Menma said firmly, "If I were to abandon my Zanpakuto somewhere I'd never forgive myself, if they are with me they are content as am I, this is non negotiable."

"Understandable." Agreed Urahara. "I do notice you have two though. Is that common for an Arrancar." Menma shook his head.

"It is not, I am the only one thus far, born as an Arrancar with two Zanpakuto." Informed the King.

Roughly twenty minutes later and Menma answered some more questions before it was really established that he meant no harm, and whilst he wasn't exactly welcomed into the fold, they saw his reasoning as sound and accepted.

"So what exactly is it you _want_?" Questioned Urahara finally.

"In what context?" Questioned Menma, nibbling at one of the biscuits provided.

"The grand scheme of things." Clarified the man.

Menma made an 'ah' of acknowledgement, "I want my people to be better. I want us to be more than the monsters Shinigami think us. Even the youngest Hollows are capable of more than hunger. Well that and kill Aizen Sosuke, smug little shit thinks he can outsmart the Rey del Sol."

So many more questions rose from that.

 **Palacio Del Sol: One Day Later**

Tier Harribel was conflicted.

The source of this conflict was her King, her friend and her... something.

She was unsure of her position on him truth be told, he _was_ in fact a good man. He did what he thought was best and stuck to his path with an almost mulish stubbornness, he always had a reason for things, he always explained himself until the listener could at the very least see his position on a topic.

He had a great many good traits but he was not without fault. He was headstrong, he was prone to rash decisions and he was forgetful, that being said he endeavored to temper his flaws by relying on others without these flaws.

Though his flaws or good points were not her cause for her confusion. Despite how long she chewed him out for his plan involving the Shinigami Captain, killing her was more a mercy than sending her to that Cirucci harlot.

 _There_ it was. This jealousy of his conquests, and the lingering sensation of anger in her chest whenever he smiled at her, his smile was radiant, she _loved_ it. And that was just it, Tier was unable to deal with these conflicting emotions, she was unsure what to even do with her base emotions let alone these rotten feelings that plagued her mind with such ferocity.

"I will speak with him about this." She resigned herself to speaking to him about her troubles.

Finding him wasn't exactly hard, he was typically speaking with his assistants at this time in the morning, the twins at the front desk.

"Menma-dono." She spoke sharply, making him turn to her, that infernal smile lining his face almost immediately, he told his assistants that he would be back and immediately strode up to her, "I must speak with you regarding a private matter."

His eyes reflected her own confusion for a moment but he nodded nonetheless, a slight, unintentional, trepidation colouring his expression.

Menma did not like where this may end up. He assumed it had something to do with the wakasashi sheathed with his other blades, a gold and black sheath styled like a hornets hide.

"What's on your mind, Harribel-dono." Menma met her respect with his own, something she always appreciated, though for some reason this time it burned her chest. Why did he not call her by her given name? He'd done so before with no reservation? Did this setting set him on guard? Did he feel like she would strike out at him?

So many questions.

"I am in conflict." She informed, they'd found their way to the garden of gorgeous flowers, arranged around a white stone bench, and stretching along the path towards the bench. The two powerful entities sat in silence for a moment before Menma took in a breath through his nose, as though hardening himself.

"What's caused this?" He questioned.

"You." Harribel said, he nodded in understanding and gestured her on, "You are the cause of great unrest in my emotional stability." He blinked for a moment.

"Me? Why?" Menma asked, " _I don't think I've gone out of my way to piss her off in any respect._ "

"I do not know, I was hoping you could assist me in resolving this conflict." Harribel explained, "I find your company desirable, I feel a great discontent when you spend your time away from me."

"Sounds like a crush." Menma admitted, "Had a couple of 'em when I was still human." Informed the King, getting a confused stare, "Typically it's the budding feelings of something like love."

"And you believe this is what these feelings are? This... 'crush'." Harribel asked.

"I can only assume, then again I don't _want_ to assume that, because I'm wrong and it turns out you don't feel that way _I'll_ feel like an asshole." Menma admitted, slipping out of his façade and back into his more relaxed mannerisms, "Feelings are complicated. The best I can do is try to clarify them for you."

"And if I were to say I did love you?" Harribel asked, her blood pounded in her ears at the idea.

"I'd be quite happy, I'll say that much. Elated even, I've been enamoured with you for quite a while, Tier." Menma admitted, "That being said, I'm not expert on love."

"What would two people in love do?" She asked.

"Typically promise to be together. Some do it with a big ceremony, others do it as a very intimate and special moment, that then rolls over into the two people having a proper relationship. Typically spending most of their free time with one another, like we did when we went to the movies. Those are called dates." Menma tried to explain with without letting any of his nerves at the idea philter into his speech, this would have to be the most roundabout confession he'd ever heard.

"I have much to learn." Tier said at length, "Would you be against the idea of me loving you?" She asked, looking him dead in the eye.

"Not at all, as I said I'm quite thoroughly enamoured with you myself." Menma repeated.

"Will you assist me in learning to love?"

Thankfully Menma did not allow the current rendition of 'What is love' being sung at him by his Zanpakuto to distract him.

"I'd like that." Said the King with a smile, "But if you should ever feel uncomfortable. Or that I'm pushing it too far, I'd like you to tell me."

"Please stop conquering Cirucci then. It does not please me." Was the immediate response. "She is a foul creature."

Menma, despite himself, laughed. Tier felt elation in his laughter, his body radiating it like a warm glow, before he calmed himself, "Mind if I still fool around with Yin and Yang then?" He asked, completely for a joke.

"You may. They are respectable choices, as are Ulquiorra and Apacci. Though that goes without saying." Whatever laughter Menma had died in his throat at that, Harribel seemed to be thinking about this quite seriously, "I do not have any true issues with your physical acts aside from Cirucci. Something about her irks me."

Menma shook his head, and threw an arm over her shoulder, pulling her into his side, almost immediately Tier's arm snaked around his waist, though in a twisted kind of way it made sense to him, physical relations were built of instinct, and Hollows were creature of instinct, so they saw nothing out of the ordinary for the 'alpha' to take more than a single mate.

That being said, it didn't make the idea any less weird to him, but hey who cares? He got to slake his desires and got a gorgeous queen to boot. Win-win.

"You are a very strange woman, but I'm eternally glad we met." He said fondly.

"As am I. I look forward to our 'relationship'." Replied Harribel, leaning into his side happily.

 **End of Chapter.**

 **If you liked it, lemme know. If you didn't, tell me what tickled your ruffled your jimmies.**

 **I figured I'd take a very literal approach to Arrancar's emotional states. Harribel has always been a nebulous creature to me, and I want to have some kind of actual 'journey' for her character because of nothing else it'll make her more than 'girl in harem #4'.**

 **As for the new introductions this chapter, Logan is another character I and Sigmundur's creator came up with, Dio is a spicy meme that keeps giving.**

 _ **Raxychaz!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome back everyone, hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

 **Palacio Del Sol; Outer Fields**

"Alright Sig, the two of us are going to work on getting your Ressurección." Menma said, as both he and the giant nordic man stood across from one another, the grassy lands of his domain under their feet.

"Forgive my ignorance, lord but what is it you speak of?" Questioned Sigmundur with a risen blond brow.

"Ressurección? Ya know that transformation I did when we dueled?" The King clarified.

"Ah yes! Truly a magnificent display, how did you perform such a feat?" Questioned the Viking.

"To be honest I'm surprise you haven't done so yet, it requires you to commune with the spirit of your sword, then you must learn a phrase, your power will skyrocket when you do this. And you will change for a time." Menma held Suzumebachi up and whispered gently to the spirit within, "Sting them all to death, Suzumebachi."

The golden reiatsu that pooled around the sword shifted onto his arm forming a long, sleek forearm guard styled in the manner of a hornets chitin, this was accompanied by ornamental claws over each of his fingers, attached to the bracer by thin, golden chains. His middle finger was the longest of them all, coming out a few inches ahead.

Due to the amount of reiryoku the spirit could gorge itself on, the Shikai had changed somewhat. He'd have to wait a time for the Bankai.

"That is not the same transformation." Observed Sigmundur with a frown.

"Aye, it's the transformation of a new weapon I've acquired. Her name is Suzumebachi, Suzu for short. I wish to use her as an example for two reasons, one to give a small scale demonstration and two to get more accommodated to having her in this state." Sigmundur accepted this reasoning as sound, it was a light form of practice in its own right.

"Very good. Would you be so kind as to enlighten me of the method one uses to speak with the soul of their sword, my Jarl?" Requested the Viking.

"It's a simple matter really, you must relax yourself completely, and try to reach out deep within yourself for the spirit, when their voice reaches you, you must follow it. It is quite the experience I assure you." Menma said with a smile.

"Fuckin' oath it is." Agreed a familiar voice off to the right, Logan was sitting on a stone, observing quietly.

Sigmundur hummed in thought for a moment before freeing his axe from its holster on his belt. He looked at it and took a moment to gather himself. Menma watched as the man slowly sat down on the grass and began to breathe softly, nodding to himself the Arrancar King turned to Logan, "Anything of interest happening?" He questioned.

"Not much, lil' miss Nel, cute button that she is, wanted to show you some of the watermelons that came in." Informed the Aussie with a shrug, "Other than that, nah. Not much to tell."

"She _is_ cute isn't she, so energetic." Menma said thoughtfully a smile blossoming on his face. Logan nodded in agreement, "Gonna try and make a pass at her?"

"Heh, me? Fuck no, mate. I'd get rejected faster than a bloody half caste." Scoffed the green eyed man with a shake of his head.

"Half caste?" Menma question.

"It's the term folks 'round my time use for the half boongs." Informed the Australian.

"Now I have a new question, 'boong'?"

"Slang for the black fellas. That roamed 'stralia before the white fellas got there." Menma made a sound of recognition, "Best equivalent I could give ya is that odd-jobs in America calling their black fellas 'nigger'."

"Huh, fun facts for everyone." Menma said idly, getting a shrug in response.

"Those fellas are right oddballs them, I tell ya that much. I visited America for a bit before I came back home, not the nicest place in the world, lotsa real grumpy blokes. They didn't even let the black fellas in the same pubs, not right that. That bein' said, the boongs didn't cop it any better at home." It showed Logan's age that he could recount these things like they were extremely recent events.

"When did you die, Logan?" Menma questioned idly, "Do you remember?"

Logan paused, taking off his hat and mussing up his hair for a moment, "I'd say 'round 1952? If I had to put a number on it, I've been round ol' Hueco for a while now, mate. I'll say that much." Admitted the older entity.

"Interesting, I died in 2008. Currently the year is 2010. For your information." This seemed to peak Logan's interest.

"Anything interesting happen, I only ask because I remember some young fella tryna make life easier for the black folks." Race _was_ one of the biggest issues of Logan's time, so hearing the question wasn't unexpected.

"Indeed. Though I can only speak as an outsider looking in, America has improved greatly from its previous social inequalities. There are laws in place to make discriminatory acts near illegal." Menma said, though as he said, he was an outsider looking in, hailing from Japan he had little to do with the west outside of the people he'd met online.

"Well that's not too shabby I'd say. Good on 'em. Never saw the point to giving a fella grief for the colour of his skin. If he was a cunt though, whole different story." Menma and Logan shared a laugh over that, Menma refrained from patting the man's back on instinct as Suzu would sting him, so settled for a chummy punch to the shoulder.

"You're a good one." Menma praised with a nod.

"Aww, cheers mate. That means a lot comin' from you." Logan sounded genuinely touched by such praise, the smile on his face was positively glowing.

A sudden rush of energy cut off their merriment, Sig stood, axe in hand and slammed his free hand into his chest, "Ket Teymum, Fenrir!"

"I have no idea what he just said." Logan cut in.

"Che-t taimuhm? Such a diverse kingdom." Menma said with a chuckle.

A great pillar of sea blue reiatsu rose around Sig, from it emerged a very barbarous goliath of a man. Sigmundur was garbed in a great wolf's pelt that was draped across his shoulders and fell to his shins, the top jaw and skull over his own head. History would be pleased by the axe in his right hand, Sig's axe had changed from a plain, slate of metal to a rich brown haft, a snarling wolf as the axe head itself. The head itself looked ready to rip apart its future victims.

Sig's right hand was seemingly replaced by a metal gauntlet styled like that of a wolf, each finger being coated in deadly claws, giving the overall appearance of giant wolf's teeth. The eyes of the gauntlet glowed an ominous blue colour.

In his left hand was a large wooden shield roughly one and a half metres in diametre, a metal bowl over the centre whilst a ring of steel ran around the edge of the shield, a thick chain connecting the shield to the pommel of the axe, the axe having a wolf's head biting down on the chain to keep it connected.

Across his chest was a war harness, a single leather pauldron over his right shoulder, it too had ornate runic, inscriptions upon its face. His legs having a thin pair of cloth leggings over each, whilst leather strips were draped down his legs, and boots to finish it off.

A second figure formed at his side, a small girl roughly four or five years old, with luxurious golden blonde hair, and shimmering blue eyes, as her feet touched the ground it glowed softly before stalks of wheat began to pop up seemingly at random, slowly but surely creating a dense crop from thin air.

It became rapidly apparent this wheat was of the older variety, before the selective 'breeding' of modern wheat, it was taller than that woman, Logan and very nearly taller than Menma. Sig on the other hand was fine.

She wore a white robe that flowed around her, giving her an ethereal presence. A vibrant red splash of colour from the sleeves that ended with thin vines of green, blooming leaves adorning them.

Sigmundur looked about for a moment, seeing the newly forming field of wheat before him, and then his eyes fell to diminutive figure at his side, blue eyes locked and the bulky Viking looked at her, and looked at her, and finally. Grinned.

"The Lord has blessed me with a daughter!" He said with gusto, pulling her onto his shoulder and laughing loudly, this action revealed the golden hem at the base of her dress.

"Seems to be that his spirit has manifested at his side." Menma said, holding his chin in thought.

"Look upon this face of sweetness, can you not see the resemblance, this is my daughter! Not a simple sword." Rebuked the Viking, the little girl nuzzled into the side of his head, her small hands gripping at the fur of the pelt he'd become garbed in.

"Best to just let him be." Menma murmured, the giant of a man took off towards the castle to show off his new daughter, the King's eyes fell on the crop of wheat, his lips forming a thin line as he felt the reishi in the air get sucked into the crop, in doing so the wheat grew slowly, denser and lusher than before. "If he's happy, I'm happy. He's gained his release, and a child. I'd say today was quite good for Sig."

"Whatever you say, Maj'." Rumbled Logan, standing up from his place and stretching out, "I reckon I'll head out for a bit, gonna squeeze in some practice."

"Would you like anymore held with your Bala?" Menma questioned, having vaguely remembered that the younger Arrancar had issue creating the attack with any modicum of stability.

"If I keep messin' up today, I'll take ya up on it. Got a few things I wanna try before I ask for help."

"Fair enough, have a good day, Logan."

 **Living World: America**

Menma had taken to scouting out other sections of the human world. He'd taken Apacci and Logan with him, as was their duty. Since Logan hailed from Australia, and still ended up in Hueco Mundo, Menma felt the urge to explore the idea of alternate 'heavens'. Afterlifes for the plus souls, or those that could pass on with no regrets weighing them down.

A few loose souls wandered the streets of New York, but they were sent on their way towards Hueco Mundo, It wasn't the nicest thing in the world but he wasn't the nicest person around. Plus Tier wasn't around to get up him for it.

The city was bustling, everybody was moving, the trio standing in the air above what could possibly be the most jam-packed intersection they'd ever seen, poor Logan was going into sensory overload, "Look at all the cars..." He whispered in awe, but his lips were set into a frown, "You'd think they'd have figured out how to keep a bloody flow goin'." He muttered, looking at the traffic.

"Humans." Apacci said with a shrug, "They're dumb."

"Your insults do not become you, vile creature." Said a new voice that followed a golden bolt of light that the King caught and destoyed, the trio turned to see a man clad in a white robes, a golden scarf around his neck with long flowing silver hair and bright, honey coloured eyes. His fair skin was completely spotless.

From his back, a quartet of wings that were white as pure snow held him aloft.

"Bloody hell, it's a flyin' poof." Muttered Logan with wide eyes.

The man's face set into a thin frown, "You debase not only yourself, but me with such slanderous comments. Homosexuality is a sin against our Father."

Menma palmed his face, his dark hand drawing the creatures attention, "It's a fucking angel." Muttered the King.

"Is that some shitty version of a Shinigami?" Questioned Apacci.

"It's a slight against my retina, that's what it bloody well is." Grumbled Logan, hand on his sword's hilt.

"Essentially, America decided 'god' picked a team, and these creatures are his harbingers." Menma informed, "Though it all depends on who you talk to, some are kindly messengers, others are righteous crusaders of light, others have a nasty habit of falling out of favour and starting up their own realm of fire and brimstone. Here I was hoping this was not the case."

"You are right to fear the Lord, demon. Now still your hearts, for I will cast you all down to the fires of hell." Intoned the Angel, holding out his hand and forming a golden glaive of light.

"Can I kick his ass?" Apacci asked.

"Go ahead." Menma said with a shrug, leaning on the air.

Logan's hand remained firm on the grip of his blade, but he remained unmoving.

Apacci vanished in a _fzzt_ of movement, the Angels honeyed eyes widened for a moment only for a booted foot to crack him in the back of the head sending him forward, Menma held out a hand and clotheslined the creature in the stomach before throwing him back to Apacci who readied her sword for a quick victory.

It seemed the winged man regained some of his motor function and blocked the incoming strike with his glaive, using the force from the throw to rebuke Apacci's attack, the Satyr Arrancar huffed in annoyance as the light weapon scraped against her hierro, "Gotta try better, pretty boy." She goaded before delivering a vicious headbutt to the man's nose, the Angel howled in agony for a moment only for his chest to explode in pain, a red Bala from Apacci's hand had charred his robes, and it was then followed by a nasty Cero to the right arm, his dominant arm.

The Angel hissed angrily before throwing out his left hand and giving a small chant, "Blessed are the champions of His light, their fury is unending, their justice, supreme. Guiding Bolt!" Snarled the four winged man as a bolt of light struck Apacci's chest and left a glowing sigil, it all happened before the woman could even blink.

"What the...?" Apacci questioned before another rush of golden energy was launched at her, avoiding it she snorted in derision, "Once is enough pretty bo-Oof!" Struck in the back by the bolt of light the man sneered.

"The Guiding Bolt does as the name implies, demon." He informed, a hot fire on his tongue, "My glorious radiance shall find you always."

"Bit prideful for an Angel, watch it, it's a _siiiin~!_ " Menma said jauntily, only to raise a hand and crush the bolt that had come his way. "Apacci, must you keep playing with the boy?" He questioned gently, "Surely you've grown tired of this little charade?"

"I kinda wanted to see what they could do, this..." She tapped the sigil on her chest, "Is a good thing to know about."

Menma bobbed his head in ascent, "I suppose you are correct on that front."

"Blow me down, this is bloody silly." Muttered Logan, drawing his blade and vanishing in a flicker of Sonido, a quartet of red lines grew over the Angel's body before blood sprayed from his wings, each appendage being separated in a shower of bone chips and viscera.

Logan appeared back at his side, Apacci growled at her subordinate, "Logan! How are we supposed to learn more about our potential enemies if you kill them before we can find out anything!" Snapped the Captain of the Royal Guard.

"Sorry boss, but I've put up with preachy wankers for a bit longer than I've the patience for today." The Angels body hit the ground and crashed directly into a car, killing the driver, and causing panic over some random, unseeable force breaking someones car.

"Gonna suck out 'is energy, Maj'?" Questioned Logan with a nudge.

Menma shrugged and dropped to the ground, placing his dark hand on the mans chest and snaring what energy he could, "It's just reiryoku! Probably used in a different manner." Menma said with a shake of his head, looking up at his subordinates. The body having vanished at this point.

Menma dusted his hands off and rose back into the air, landing on it with a firm stance, "Well, that was interesting I suppose."

"Was nice to know that there's a pack'a cunts waiting for us to break their arseholes." Rumbled Logan, "Cheeky fucker thinkin' he can talk to us like that, 'demons'? Feh." Literally spitting in disgust the Arrancar seemed to cage in on himself, taking a somewhat defensive posture in the event that he be chastised for his actions.

Condemnation didn't come though, the King looked about in interest, "Did either of you see how he arrived?" Menma asked with a curious glance, "I only ask because Soul Reapers use the Senkaimon, but that fellow just appeared."

"That would be because we traverse the mortal plane in a very different manner, when compared to our oriental peers." Informed a new voice, all three turned, this time it was a woman, of otherworldly beauty, her robe was a soft, downy white. Her scarf was a brilliant, rose gold colour, lined with red rubies down the centre. Her golden hair was like spools of fine silk that curled and waved its way down to the small of her back, made even more eye-catching by the golden halo floating above her head. A pair of glittering green eyes regarded them calmly, six wings emerging from her shoulders, keeping her aloft.

"Gotta admit, that's pretty good response time." Apacci praised.

"Better than the bloody ponces at the Seireitei." Agreed Logan, gruffly.

"Such is the sad truth, their traditional standpoint of 'waiting and seeing' does not equate to the salvation of the souls they are charged with safeguarding." Commented the Angel.

The Hollow King's Suzumebachi grew into her release without a command as he stepped forward, "Is it still common practice to attack unprovoked?" He questioned dangerously.

"It is not, but the young have hot blood. Surely you have experienced the same thing, Lord of Hollows?" Questioned the Angel.

"Menma Uzumaki, Rey del Sol, King of the _Arrancar_ , the Hollows are our young." Menma corrected, the woman nodded, taking a small bow at the hip.

"I am Miranda, I serve under Seraph Uriel. It is an honor to meet you, King of Arrancar." Menma was taken aback by the sincerity of her tone, "May I inquire as to the reason for your excursion away from your home?"

"I wished to see if there were any other focal points spirits could ascend to, or if the Soul Society was all they had. It would appear I was correct in this theory." Miranda nodded, her soft expression unchanging.

"It is a known fact to those who are ready for the knowledge, there are many places the souls flow to after death, some factor in the souls deeply held beliefs, others rely purely on location, others, like Hueco Mundo, require duress of some kind. Your world is largely considered Limbo, by we of the Heavens." Revealed the blonde Angel.

"Rather forthcoming of you, forgive me for asking but why are you not attempting to 'purge the demons'?" Menma was a man who cut to the point, not one for bushwhacking.

"Aziel was a young one, he had a great path ahead of him, but it was clouded by blind duty. You will find no qualms from me, Good King." Replied Mirana, her lips turning upwards ever so slightly, "I have no wish for us to come to blows, but forget not, that I will be watching. And should you deign it of import to send another soul unto Limbo, I will be forced to action."

Menma considered showing his teeth at the idle threat, but reigned himself in, he was not some savage who took every slight as a personal challenge, he let his blood cool for a moment as he sealed Suzu' back into her blade, "Very well, I will respect your wishes, Miranda. Give my reguards to your Seraph." He bayed with a slight bob of his head.

"I would rather not, were the others to discover your place here you would surely be killed. My presence is able to smother your own."

"That raises so many more questions." Muttered Logan, hat off and rubbing his head with a sigh.

"Why would you hide us?" Menma questioned.

"Because the Lord teaches us to not strike out at those who have done us no wrong. Though you have done wrong by sending souls to Limbo, without proper guidance they would have departed in a few hours. Giving them a place is better than letting them fall away alone." Miranda answered with a slight tilt of her head.

"We should probably just bugger off, for now." Advised Logan, "Considerin' the fact lil' missy here might not be able to shadow us for much longer."

"Valid point." Menma accepted softly, "It has been a pleasure, Miranda. I hope we may have further interactions of such pleasantness." The Seraph servant nodded as the Garganta opened and they left.

"I can only hope." Mumbled the Angel, looking down at the soul of the dead driver.

 **Palacio Del Sol**

Menma had decided to seek out Sig, in hopes of speaking with the man on a few things, nothing of great import he mostly wished to simply get an update on the Arena, and how he was getting on with his newly found power in the form of his Ressureción.

When he came to the North-Eastern town he was pleasantly surprised to see that Sig had used his kilometre long plot of land within his territory to create a garden, somehow he'd managed to put hills and a decently long river in, _sheep_ of all things were grazing contently, and the man sat with the little girl, showing her about the domain with glee.

Menma did idly notice her reiatsu fluctuated wildly and as she walked, stalks of wheat began to form beneath her feet. Though adorable in its entirety it did make him curious as to _why_ she created wheat of all things.

"And this is Gunther, he's the newest." Informed Sig, patting the lamb in the little girls lap, she smiled mutely and, with some uncoordination, managed to rub its head gently. "He likes you, little Sif. Gunther does not fall asleep for just anyone." Praised the goliath.

The little girl looked up at him curiously, "Aye, Sif, your name. As your father it is my duty to name you." He informed, rubbing her head with a big hand, the little girl's smile returned and she looked down at the sheep bashfully.

"Dare I ask how you managed to acquire so many sheep, Sig?" Menma questioned, striding towards them.

"A simple trip home, my Jarl." Informed the Viking with a grin, "It is still quite the place, I tell you. The salt spray from the ocean side, the cool breezes rolling along the hills. Ah... it fills my heart with nostalgia."

"I'm pleased to hear that you even remember it." Menma said with a smile, "Has it changed much, since you were there last?"

Sig huffed with a smile, "Indeed! The people now traverse roads of blackened rock, and there are _many_ more houses than before, _and_ their boats now have small whirling devices in place of oars. Though there are these odd people, somewhat like your Queen, coloured is their skin." He informed, animatedly, more than happy to share what he'd learnt.

"My, my." Menma began with a smile, "Sounds like quite the adventure, do you remember the date of your death? It may explain why you were so caught off."

"1005, after the death of our Lord." Said the Viking.

Menma balked actually stepping back in shock, "Mother of mercy! You're over a thousand years old!"

"Truly? What age is it now, my Jarl?"

"2010!"

"Oh my." Was all the large man could muster in response.

 **'Nighttime'**

Menma huffed as his lips separated from Yang's, hungrily his gaze shifted to eye the top of her twin's head bobbing to and fro from his crotch, a delicious treat in her mouth, a bulge in her neck showing how far she'd taken him into her throat.

" _It's good to be King_." He thought for a moment, returning to ravaging the redhead's mouth with his tongue, his fingers rubbing her nethers with practiced pace, the gyration of her hips against his arm helping her find pleasure.

An audible pop sounded from beneath him as Yin turned around, presenting her firm, plump rear to him, wiggling her hips enticingly with an impish grin on her lips. Menma's already stiff mast hardened to iron at the sight, grabbing her hips with his free hand he impaled the blue haired woman onto himself.

Yin's toes curled as she arched in delight, "Yes~!" She gasped out, her expression rapturous.

Menma felt pride swell in his chest, times like this were the _best_ he'd ever felt about himself. He had power, _in spades_ , but all that meant little if he couldn't do something as simple as pleasing a woman, his priorities may be skewed but he stood by that ideal.

As he filled Yin's womb with his seed he slackened slightly, Yang giggled to herself as her twin fell onto her face, huffing and puffing in ecstasy, positioning herself between the King and her sibling Yin began licking and lapping at the excess cum leaking from her twin, groaning in content as it slid down her throat.

Any idea of rest immediately died as desire lit in him once more, Menma threw one of Yang's legs over his shoulder and speared himself into her ass, out of the two of them, Yang seemed to find anal more than desirable, it seemed she was quite the butt-slut as she began devouring her sister's vagina with reckless abandon, Yang's tongue slid in and out of with an almost unreasonable experience for one eating out their sister.

This lit a heat in Yin's bosom, he reeled herself up and sat on her sisters face, one hand knotting itself in the redheads locks, whilst the other teased and pulled at her own nipples, the shiver running up her spine signaled yet another orgasm that ended up splashing not only her own girlcum but also trapped her sisters tongue, with the sheer tightness the clench ushered in.

Yang wriggled and writhed as her King rearranged her insides with his mighty weapon, a finger sneaking into her sisters ass, Yin went still and _squealed_ as the finger went about caressing her insides.

"Sister, you are so filthy." Crooned the blue haired woman only to squeak as a _second_ finger joined the first, Yang's other hand gripping and slapping her plump cheeks, tongue now free lapping at her clitoris and sucking at her love-tunnel.

Yang was too involved with her fun to offer any answer.

Menma removed the leg from his shoulder, seeing Yang being twisted unnaturally and nearly snickered as the woman's other leg joined with it to lock around his waist.

It _is_ good to be King.

 **Next Day**

The girls had spent most of the night licking at one another, gathering any and all drops of their King's seed and proceeding to share possibly the greatest kiss Menma had ever seen, which then turned into him throwing them to the floor atop one another and fucking them both until he'd smeared their stomachs with enough cum to make a dozen children.

It was a great night.

Ulquiorra stood at his side as Sui-Feng was prostrated before him, he sat comfortably in his throne as he looked at the captain, Suzu buzzing about in his mindscape, trying to get the best view. "I'd apologise for what Cirucci has done to you, Sui-Feng. But spies are intolerable." Began the King.

Sui-Feng hadn't budged as his words came, she remained with her head on the floor, "I understand implicitly, Menma-sama."

"You will not be killed, but I've no use for a dysfunctional Shinigami, come here." Ordered the King, she rose to her feet, clad only in her edited Shihakusho and quickly ascended the stairs to stand before him, the King leant forward, his hand under her chin as he looked into her eyes, those chaotic orange-red eyes, lines of purple within burned into her soul with the intensity of a mystifying sun.

Menma reached unsealed Suzumebachi and traced a finger from her jawline to her chest, he could feel her heart thunder in her chest, with a chuckle he leant back and pulled her into his lap, Ulquiorra looked at her, ready to pounce at a moment, "You are rather cute aren't you." He admired for a moment, Sui-Feng's cheeks darkened.

"Uh... thank you, Menma-sama." She mumbled not daring to look into his eyes again, Menma grinned as his Dark Hand plunged into her chest, the Shinigami felt her body go deathly still, her blood ran cold, instead of a drain, he'd begun to push.

Sui-Feng's right eye began to Hollowfy, whilst her skin paled every so slightly, strands of her hair going bleach white before she collapsed, unconscious in his arms, from the wound in her chest he pulled a black dagger. The hilt was a similar black and gold colour to Suzu's gauntlet, arcs of golden energy pouring from her release and into the dagger, it lengthened until it grew into a shortsword, the hole in her chest sealed up with a sizzle.

" _ **Phew! All done!**_ " Cheered Suzumebachi, " _ **A smaller, deadlier version of the old me should be worked into that Hollows form. Isn't imprinting fun?**_ "

" **Experimenting is always so much fun.** " Chimed Mugetsu with a chuckle.

"At least she will not be weak, and useless. A proper warrior she shall be, my Liege." Affirmed Sol.

Sui-Feng slept, completely blacked out in his lap. Menma turned to Ulquiorra, "I believe you'll have use for her now, my dear." He informed with a smile, Ulquiorra peered down and placed her head into his neck, a single green eye on the sleeping woman.

"I will find one." She said quietly, plucking the woman from her King's lap and throwing the Shinigami over her shoulder, "I will return." She said softly and vanished.

Menma crossed one leg over the other and leant back into his throne, looking into nothing in particular, he was hit by an epiphany, "If something so simple as mutating the Shinigami's core with Arrancar reiryoku is all it takes to mold them, what would happen to an Angel? Or any of the other overseers of the afterlife?" With that in mind he'd found a use for Miranda, "Or perhaps I could use this information for more than just militaristic gain? If we're all bound by such ease, the links of The Chain are more profound than I'd assumed. This could have supreme ramifications."

"It was good of you to gift the Shinigami some modicum of power." Came a voice, he looked to see Harribel approaching, Mila and Sung-Sun in tow.

"It means she'll have a purpose, with her being broken by the Interrogator, it's the least I could do." Menma replied breezily, looking down at the trio of women before him, "Is there anything I can do for you today?" He asked with a small smile.

"I wish permission to journey into the world of the living." Informed the Stormbringer, "I feel a time away from Hueco Mundo will give Mila-Rose and Sung-Sun context of what we are trying to achieve."

Menma looked into Harribel's eyes for a moment, the multiple shades of orange and red, melded with string of dark violet capture the emerald rivers, the two held this stare-off for a moment before he smiled softly, "Of course, I only ask that you keep safe."

Harribel, despite herself, felt a flicker of the familiar heat he could put into her bosom with a mere smile, and returned his expression with a twinkle in her eye, "We will return soon." She swore.

Menma nodded and gestured they were free to go, the trio did so without another word.

"Oi Boss, somethin' you may wanna see!" Came Logan's voice from outside the chambers, Menma stood from his throne and flicked his wrist, walking down the steps as the door opened, at the end of the hall was Logan, accompanying him was Aizen Sosuke, and two others.

Menma smiled as Suzu sunk back into his Dark Arm, it seemed to be her favourite place to rest when not released, and he did not mind it. "Sosuke-kun, Kaname Tousen, Ichimaru Gin." Menma greeted with a bow of his head, Sosuke actually looked pleasantly surprised at the apparent knowledge.

"Oh my, Menma-kun. You _are_ quite informed." The man said with an amicable smile, Menma idly noted that the spirit of his blade was quivering at the sight of him.

"Such is the business of a King, to be informed. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company." He asked, taking the man's hand into his own in a firm shake, before offering it to Gin, who grinned akin to somewhere between a fox and a snake.

"Oh we just popped in for a visit, eh Aizen-taicho." Said the grinning man. Menma's had retracted and finally was put before the blind man, who accepted it without hesitance.

"An honor to meet you, King of Arrancar. It would seem we walk a similar path." Said Tousen, the slightest of lift to the corner of his mouth.

"Justice? I suppose we do, Tousen-san. I like to think I do what I do because it is just, because what I want for the Hollows and the Arrancar is the right thing to do." Menma's smile became somewhat radiant at the blind man's declaration, Aizen noted.

Menma turned back to the man at the head of this little pack and awaited his answer, "I've mostly come to introduce my associates, and to tell you I've made some progress with finding the Hogyoku. I know where it is stashed for the moment, but getting it requires planning, and patience."

Menma nodded, before snapping his finger, Rudborn appeared at his side, "Could some of your Calaveras fetch us something to sate ourselfs on, Rudborn?" Menma asked gently a warm expression.

The soldier nodded before pausing dramatically and placing his hands atop his mask, "You may have assumed me Rudborn my King." Began the man, Menma sighed in dismay.

"But it was me, DIO!" Exclaimed the now maskless man, his hat back in place. "Nevertheless I shall acquire these things as you have asked, for I am truly your most faithful servant."

" _Dare_ I ask why you have a mask similar to Rudborns?" Menma asked with crossed arms, only for the mask to begin dissolving into reishi particles.

"Fear not, my King. Nothing so sinister has occurred, merely a trick of a talented servant to amuse his magnanimous Overlord." Informed the hat wearing Spaniard.

"Go and get the food, Dio." Menma ordered dryly, the man bowed and vanished.

With another snap of his fingers Menma drew in the particles in the air and formed a table with four chairs, "Forgive Dio, he's an excitable man." Menma gestured them to sit, he pulled a chair out and helped Tousen sit.

"Thank you, Menma-sama. The thickness of the reiatsu in the air makes it somewhat harder to see." Tousen already thought somewhat highly of the man from what Aizen had told him, but 'seeing' the man firsthand had endeared him to the monarch.

"What a nice fella." Commented Gin with a chuckle.

"My Jarl! She has spoken her first words!" Came a thunderous voice, Menma blinked as he walked towards the door only to almost be bowled over by Sig and Sif. The goliath set the child down and nudged her forward, "Speak to the Jarl, little Sif." Bayed the man with a bright smile.

Menma crouched down and met her eyes the little child bashfully played with her fingers, "Ba..bba?" She questioned, looking back at the giant man, who grinned wildly and nodded enthusiastically, Sif turned back to the King of the Sun.

"Jar...l?" She asked softly, not meeting his eyes, Menma grinned widely and ruffled her hair, tiny cheeks reddening.

"That's me, Sif." Affirmed the King.

Sig's hand fell atop her head as the King stood back up, he'd noticed the new additions, "Watch the silver haired one, he's a filthy snake, my Jarl."

Menma had learned to trust in Sig's intuition, it hadn't led the giant man astray as of yet. "The others... the brown haired man is too confident in his stride, too proud. _Watch_ him." Advised the goliath.

"And Tousen?" Menma asked in amusement.

"That one is... less concerning." Was all Sig said, not noticing the amused smirk on Tousen's lips as he took Sif away, the little girl watched the orange-red eyed man as she left, waving at him. Menma grinned widely and returned the gesture.

"Well that was entertaining." Gin said brightly.

"Sig is a good man, a strong man. He's more excited than I've ever seen him with Sif around." Menma replied as he took his seat, a chuckle in his throat.

"How'd he manage to pluck a munchkin outta thin air?" Asked Gin, with a curious tilt of the head.

"It occurred when he released his Ressureción for the first time. She just kinda... appeared." Menma informed with a shrug, "Though I can happily say, it's been a boon. Seeing someone this happy? Priceless." The King gave a small grin.

"Such a benevolent ruler." Observed Gin, smile never budging.

"A King is nothing without his peers and his people." Menma shot back, as though the line itself was rehearsed.

Dio appeared and placed a platter atop the table, before vanishing again, only to reappear with a hot tea-pot and a quartet of cups, "Your Majesty!" Was all the man said before vanishing.

"Help yourselves." Menma said with amusement, taking a mandarin orange and peeling the skin off with his sharp, claw-like nails.

"I must say, the way your people harness reishi particles in the air is rather amazing." Aizen praised.

"It's rather simple, given just how dense the reishi is in our realm, it's an innate talent most of us have, and even easier to teach. Honestly I feel like the Quincy just got to high on their own hype. Though I will admit, I'm curious how they're powers really work." Menma admitted idly, taking a piece of his fruity snack and popping it into his mouth, "I mean, how does shooting a creature with a weapon of spiritual energy _really_ destroy the soul? It may just reduce it to raw energy and send it into the planet? Who knows. I don't." Menma rambled lightly amusing himself with the line of thought.

"If Quincies ever make a true return, I'm sure you could ask one." Aizen said cooly.

"Knowing The Chains as I think I do, I'd say there's something in store for the Quincy people." Menma replied with a knowing grin, no great force leaves the cycle, it is as impossible as counting each grain of sand in Hueco Mundo.

"Ooh~ ominous." Teased Gin.

"So, Sosuke-kun. You said you know where the Hogyoku is? Is there a reason we simply not take it?" Menma questioned, looking at the mild-mannered man.

"Oh there is." Assured Aizen with a smile, adjusting his glasses, "But as much as I'd like to jump the gun and collect it, I'm afraid the possessor of the item is a little too clever to let simple force remove it from his grip. No, I've a plan to relieve him of it. It will take a while to come to fruition but good things come to those who wait." Aizen concluded lightly.

"Indeed they do." Menma agreed, though with an ominous undertone that didn't really slip past Aizen's ears, "May I ask who replaced Sui-Feng Shaolin as the Second Division head?" Menma asked idly.

"Shusuke Amagai. Previously a leader of a Patrol Group squadron." Informed Aizen, nonpulsed by Menma's apparent knowledge. "His lieutenant is a rather new Soul Reaper, Uzumaki Minato." Menma cup shattered in his hand, the King of Arrancar was still as a glassy pond. Aizen took a singular moment of schadenfreude from this, but composed himself internally.

"Really?" Questioned the King tightly, "How... disturbing." His voice grew rough, but he cleared his throat. "I was unaware either of my parents had any Spiritual presence, but I suppose I could forgive myself as I knew nothing of it, and I had to get it from somewhere."

"Oh my! How juicy."

"Gettin' real sick of your shit, Gin." Menma said bluntly, eyes flashing.

The silver haired Captain felt a spike of energy from the King that stilled his tongue, Menma turned back to Aizen, "What's he like?" Menma questioned.

"He seems a good man, very determined to prove himself. I wouldn't be surprised if he unlocks Bankai with little effort." Informed Sosuke, "And his wife, Kushina-san, currently resides in Tousen's Squad, the 9th."

"She is an excellent third seat." Informed Kaname.

"Good to hear... but they did not die that long ago, did they pass through your Academy at a prodigious level?" Menma questioned, somewhat baffled his parents managed to acquire such high ranks within only a few years.

"Indeed, your father was the highest rated Shunpo expert since Yoruichi Shihoin. Your mother excelled at Kido, and the both of them were supreme Zanjutsu specialists." Aizen said, Menma's eyes sparked with something unreadable before he smiled softly and nodded.

"That's... good to hear. I ask that you look over them, while you still remain with the Gotei 13, as a personal favour to myself." Requested the King with a slight dip of his head.

Aizen smiled.

 **A Week Later**

Lilynette and Menma were training, the little Arrancar was using her scimitar to attempt to place a cut on the King.

"If you only swing like a maniac you'll never get anywhere, it makes you predictable." Menma scolded as he parried a strike and kicked her in the chest sending her tumbling back, Mugetsu in one hand whilst he used the smaller, more compact Suzumebachi as a parrying weapon.

A cero was his answer, Menma flickered away and answered with one forming between his horns, the small red orb blanketed the area, he was mildly impressed that Lilynette seemed to use this as a fake-out and appeared at his side.

Though he was let down she was screaming out her attack for some reason.

Menma grabbed her by the head and tossed her like a ragdoll, a flicker of disappointment passed through him as she didn't take the opportunity to slit his wrist. "Good idea, poor execution." He said bluntly, batting away the Bala she threw at him.

"Dick!" Snapped the little Arrancar, Menma did idly notice that she was a few inches taller than when they began their little training sessions.

"I'm aware." Admitted Menma with a nod, "But, I'm also trying to help you. Given your own current lack of release you need to be ready at a moments notice to think on your feet, and outsmart your opponent."

"Doesn't mean you've gotta be so rough..." Mumbled the smaller Arrancar, Menma placed a hand atop her helmeted head and shook his own.

"It means I have to be even harsher on you, Lilynette. I can't afford to let you go down if it's within my power to prevent it." Menma explained with a shrug, before sheathing Mugetsu, "Now, c'mon we needa get you a check up and Szayel is the only doctor."

"I need an adult." Squeaked the little Arrancar.

"I am adult." Menma said with a chuckle.

 **End.**

 **If you liked it, lemme know. If you didn't, oh well.**

 **Sorry about the time between chapters slowly growing, I've been kinda wiped out creatively. Needed to just take a little break from thinking.**

 _ **Raxychaz!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Start; Soul Society**

It had been a few good, quiet, years in the Kingdom of the Sun. Menma's dalliances had cut down to almost naught, he'd matured from his previous mindset somewhat, finding the odd toss in the sheets fun and all, but it was unbecoming of a King to act as a idiotic harem lord.

It seemed to take the others by surprise, his sudden 180 on the matter, but they respected his choice. Sig had cornered him at one point and managed to get his reasons out of him, mostly the fact that he felt… dirty for being so focused on the pleasures of the flesh that the idea of taking his comrades like some animal whenever he pleased sickened him in hindsight.

Sickened may be an extreme word for it, but it got the point across. Sig accepted this with a smile and left him be after that.

Speaking of the giant of a man he was none-too-pleased with Logan, the Australian apparently rubbed off on Sif somewhat after she heard him saying 'Fucking tops' and now the little girl used it liberally.

The Australian was a little too smug about it, but it only served to amuse those who were in the loop.

The general life of those in Hueco Mundo had been improved with the introduction of livestock that were bred to survive the climates, or lack thereof, of 'Limbo'. Szayel had outdone himself in this aspect, it took only a month for it to be done and already they were being bred en masse. Farming communities had popped up between Palacio del Sol and the Menos Forest.

The Palace was used as the centerpoint of the empire, with the Menos Forest being east of it, to the west was the 'Pride Lands' as the resident leader of the area, Ggio Vega, had dubbed it. Where the old rules were considered and used to create more savage and vicious fighters, though cannibalism was ferociously outlawed.

To the north of the Palace was the Proving Arena, where anyone could fight to entertain or for prestige, and with the offer of joining the Palace Guard for the strongest fighters. It was a big draw, Sig had his hands full with it most days.

To the South was the 'Empress' Ocean', quite literal in fact, Harribel had actually made an ocean by converting the reishi in a massive area into water molecules. Of course something on such scale was only possible in Hueco Mundo given how rich it was in spirit particles, but that didn't undercut the achievement itself. Aquatic based Hollows had begun cropping up more and more and thus needed a proper place to live, it was quite beautiful as well, the perfect distance to be cast in twilight, the shimmering waters and the faint light of the sun giving it soft clarity.

That and the skinny dipping with his Empress was quite fun.

So he wasn't completely free of tawdry thoughts. Not that he had to be, he wasn't a bloody monk.

Though he thought it a cruel twist of fate he was placed in his current predicament, he'd been minding his own business, training with either Sig or Lilynette as a distraction, attending to his kingdom to the best of his ability, when nary a day ago Sosuke had come and told him he'd planned out everything. He had said that the Hogyoku had been ready for collection, that Menma need only appear when signaled to cover an escape. Menma agreed as this led all things directly into his lap.

Part of him lamented this choice of coming alone, as he currently stood, in full armour with his sword aflame with every Captain of the Seireitei before him, and a great amount of their lieutenants as well.

Menma frowned 'neath his visor, not one to willingly walk into such a situation without true preparation. He'd have to take this out of Sosuke's hide, moreso than he already would for being such a conniving cunt to begin with. Menma scoffed at the idea that the fool thought Aizen's poultry little illusions would work on him, the notion was ridiculous as he'd already assimilated a small chunk of Kyouka Suigetsu's reiryoku, and thus essentially made it so he was unseeable by the blade.

Effectively, he was under a permanent camouflage from the swords influence, which was invaluable.

Menma's featureless helm looked at the gathered horde of Shinigami, Mugetsu sitting silently in her sheath, his shield flared, the white flames popping and crackling ominously the only sound atop Sogyoku Hill, the flames of his plume snaking down his shoulders like a deathly hot tail.

"I'd like to introduce you all to my dear friend, Menma Uzumaki, King of the Hollows," Sosuke said with the same smile he always wore, a pair of figures in the collection of Shinigami perking up at the name.

" _ **Arrancar,**_ " Menma's bassy voice corrected from within his helmet.

"Of course, my apologies," Aizen offered with a soft chuckle. Menma waved him off, not really taking umbrage with it, given the fact that 80% of their conversations they threw verbal barbs at one another. All in the name of fun, mind you.

"Do you have it?" Menma questioned, looking over his shoulder at the man who nodded presenting a small dark purple orb, the Arrancar nodded and looked back." _ **I'd recommend leaving, Shinigami. Your honour will not be stained if you flee from a superior opponent.**_ " Theatrics were always necessary when one was playing the villain.

"Like a creature like yourself understands honour," Sajin snarled, managing to drag himself into a standing position.

" _ **I know a great deal more than you, dog,**_ " Menma said without inflection, Sajin growled lowly at the repetitive insult. _**"It unbecoming of one in your station to take such bait so easily."**_

"Pretty high and mighty for a Hollow," a red haired man grumbled, tattoos decorating his forehead and neck.

" _ **Arrancar,**_ " Menma corrected, as though out of habit. Before shaking his head, " _ **Sosuke, are you certain everything is finished?**_ "

Sosuke Aizen nodded with a smile still firmly in place. If his past interactions with Uzumaki-san had told him anything, it meant that the younger man would relish the opportunity to play with the Shinigami somewhat, to test himself.

"Knight-san!" a voice shouted, Menma's whole body froze for a moment before his helmeted gaze traveled to a familiar orange haired youth, fingers clasped each side of the visor revealing the young man beneath, fiery orange eyes laced with violet, tufts of flaming red and orange hair, skin pallid and pale.

"Ichigo...?" the King said with shock, eyes wide in shock, before they filled with fury. "You knew he would be here!" the Arrancar snarled, turning sharply on his heel to stare at Aizen who merely waved off the accusation.

"I had an inkling, but I'd never have expected young Ichgio to be so... set, on rescuing his friend," Aizen admitted, the dark look on his comrades face did give him a flicker of worry but he remained outwardly calm.

"And you!" Menma snapped, pointing at the downed, bloodied boy, walking towards him without a second thought, Sol floating in the air around him. "Since when were you a Shinigami young man, hm!? And you didn't even have the decency to tell me!"

The captains all took a morose interest in the flushed face of the young orange haired boy being grilled by their foe like a child before an angry parent.

Ichigo opened his mouth to respond only for the Arrancar to raise his hand. "Don't. I'll hear this explanation in a moment, why are you here?"

"To… save my friend Rukia," Ichigo admitted, all his former bluster stifled in the presence of the familiar Knight. Ichigo pointed at Aizen. "He almost killed her getting some damn rock."

" _ **Sosuke, explain,**_ " Menma's layered voice demanded turning to the traitor Captain, his sights firmly planted.

"To be fair, she was housing the Hogyoku in her body, I merely removed it," Aizen explained simply.

Menma frowned, and affixed his visor once more. " _ **I'm going to start killing things now. And I'm not sure when I'm going to stop.**_ "

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't," Aizen chimed with a chuckle.

Sajin was the first to break the quiet. "Bankai!" the goliath fox-man snarled, Menma released an impromptu roar to join his voice to the beast-man's

" _ **Sit!**_ " the King snarled as his clawed boot struck Sajin in the skull, his eyes rolled back as the energy that was beginning to gather fell away, the shout of 'Captain!' drew Menma's body onward.

His knee met the solar plexus of the white haired man, Juushiro Ukitake. The man coughed blood at the assault only for a whip of movement to send him sailing near the edge of the cliff, Menma landed from his roundhouse with a roar that flared his flames to dangerous azure blue, his movement dug burning trenches into the ground.

Shusui came in with a dueling slash, two blades meeting shield, the man actually seemed somewhat stunned that his assault was repelled so easily. _**"Use your brain, Shinigami!"**_ the King roared as he headbutt Shusui in the nose making him wince. The vents on Menma's shoulders flared as fire shot out Shusui was run down by the force making him tumble.

Yoruichi snapped into view with an axe-kick to the helmet Menma's clawed hands rose up and grabbed her leg, with a vicious twist her shin bone snapped, the yellow eyed woman screamed in pain at the sudden onset of sensory abuse.

The Arrancar dragged her to meet his covered gaze and snarled, hot breath washing over her face. " _ **This is for leaving me to that fucking Hollow, you bitch**_." With another movement he sent her into the ground with enough force to crack the earth on impact, and several of her ribs. " _ **Sweet fucking christ I feel so alive!**_ " Screamed the creature.

Menma's coup de grace involved stabbing his flaming sword into her gut and threw her away into the growing pile of Shinigami behind him. "Scatter, Senbonzakura," a quiet voice intoned, pink flowers began to float in the air.

Menma held up Sol and with another flick of his wrist flames blanketed the air, the petals began to spin and twist into a cyclone of delicate looking blades, the King leapt through the flames and punched Byakuya Kuchiki in the chest with his shield, digging three deep holes into his torso. Byakuya's eyes widened in shock at the sudden pain, followed by a knee to the chin.

Menma landed in a crouch and twirled to rise, looking directly at the Sotaicho. The old man frowned and narrowed his gaze, more so than usual, and tapped his cane onto the ground, a sword being revealed from within.

"It has been many years since I released my blade, you should feel honoured, Arrancar," the Sotaicho answered. "All of you, stand back!" he ordered.

Menma's almost covered lips creased into a smile, lines of purple twisting their way across his armour, the Dark Hand thrumming as it split into a shadowy second arm, it dipped to his waist and collected his dark princess.

"Then I'll give you the pleasure of taking this seriously, Genryusai," Menma exchanged swords with his shadowy arm, Sol being lifted into the air as Mugetsu's dark blade began to hum softly.

"Reduce all creation to ash, Ryujin Jakka!"

" _ **Cast them into the abyss, Mugetsu.**_ "

Black reiatsu and ungodly heat began to pour from the two white clad beings. Two towering pillars formed, one showing a great dragon circling around the commander, the other an antlered bat of some kind. Black began to coat Menma's armoured shell, the dark hand was agitated by the rich reiatsu in the air and thrummed, producing yet another arm.

"So you can use Shikai? How many of our people have you devoured to attain such a thing, Hollow?" Questioned Yamamoto with a sneer.

" _ **That's an interesting thought, but an incorrect one**_." Menma answered from within the shade cast by his energy, only his eyes piercing it's veil, " _ **My Zanpakuto slept in my soul, I merely needed a conduit to release her.**_ "

Menma's black body emerged from the shroud of energy before his opponent did his. "Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo's ears perked at the name as a great wave of black, laced with purple, arc forth and struck against Genryusai's body he flared his power and destabilized the arc and with a sweep of his sword, shattered it.

"And how did you come to this conclusion?" Prodded the Sotaicho.

" _ **You learn quite a lot when you take a moment to ask some questions, Yamamoto.**_ " Was all the Arrancar offered. " _ **Like for instance, why is Ichigo Kurosaki here?**_ " This was more of a demand than a mere question, there was a deadliness to his tone.

"The Ryoka boy invaded in hopes of spiriting Rukia Kuchiki away from retribution. Though given Aizen's apparent involvement in this, it seems we may have to reassess the situation after dealing with this infestation." This seemed almost pulled from Yamamoto's lips, unbidden. It disturbed him how readily he spilled his guts to the animal before him.

Aizen watched keenly. " _I truly did not expect him to be so agitated with Kurosaki's presence. Is this some misguided, paternal instinct? A show of dominance, perhaps? You are such a strange creature, Menma._ "

" _ **Heh, always has been a good boy.**_ " Praised Menma with a nod, " _ **But a Shinigami! Come on boy! What part of 'Don't be stupid' didn't you understand!**_ " Shouted the Sunlord throwing his arms up in frustration as he looked to the vague direction of the orange haired youth beyond the firewall.

Menma shook his head before leaping back into the fight, having said his piece about this matter.

In a burst of static Menma appeared before the Sotaicho and swung Mugetsu at his chest, the older man parried the blow only for a second blade to slash at his shoulder. " _ **Two swords and a shield, keep track, Genryusai.**_ "

A tail surged from behind the man and struck Genryusai in the face making him stumble slightly. " _ **Arrancar have more than just our arms and legs, you'll have to work on that reaction speed if you want to survive this, old man,**_ " the younger King barbed.

Yamamoto grunted and exuded so much pressure that the ground began to melt, blisters in the rock beneath their feet. Menma's eyes squinted as an ivory streak lit up on his face a wide grin showing off his sharp set of teeth, which caused a spike of anger to burst in the Sotaicho's stomach. "You'll not give such a grin when I'm through with you, beast!" the old man snapped, sending a wave of forceful flames to send his opponent skyward..

" _ **A man and a beast are only separated by one thing!**_ " Menma's voice said as a great shower of flickering flames drizzled down, he stood in the air, the only noticeable effect having been the smoke rising from his armoured form.

" _ **A man chooses to hide away from his primal instincts, cowardly and concerned. A beast embraces that which they truly are, they are proud, they are savage, they are Arrancar!**_ " Menma threw Mugetsu at his opponent the sword spinning in the air like a black windmill of murder, he disappeared and reappeared behind the Sotaicho, the old man's eyes widened for a moment only for his body to go stiff.

Searing heat rose in his gut, he looked down to see a flaming sword in his stomach, and then hissed in more pain as the black blade dug into his torso. Blood splattering across Menma's armour, the Hollow Knight leant forward and whispered lowly.

" _ **And a beast can adapt. You Shinigami have been the same for years, your battles are nothing more than weak willed boys swinging your pointy sticks at one another,**_ " Menma's Dark Hand hummed ominously as Yamamoto felt his body fail him.

" _ **That fire of yours was the perfect cover. Without anyone to help you, it's much easier to exploit your flaws. You're slow, you're prideful, and you're so self-assured that what you do is the correct path that you cannot adapt your strategy above, bait them into fire,**_ " Menma lectured with a chuckle as energy began to seep into him and out of the Sotaicho.

"An astute observation," Genryusai admitted. "But I have not lived this long without having a few tricks up my sleeve." Menma would have questioned this statement but was treated to a stabbing pain in his own gut.

Genryusai had cast a simple Byakurai spell into Menma's gut, out of his back.

The King of the Sun growled as he bounced back, taking his swords with him.

The shroud of flames dimmed for a moment before roaring back to life with renewed vigor. "It has been many years since I've felt a blow like that. I admit, I've grown careless because of it, but that carelessness will have cost you a great deal more than me, Hollow," the old man growled. Menma's gaze narrowed as the hole in his gut regenerated.

" **Care to share with the rest of the class?** " the Arrancar questioned.

"I'd much rather see your expression when you realise it, Hollow," the Sotaicho taunted, Menma's eyes narrowed 'neath his helmet and a frown lined his visible lips. Genryusai took a moment of mirth at the creatures annoyance.

Menma's shield-arm rose, a black orb forming on clawed fingers pointed at the old man, " **Cero Oscuras.** " A black tidal wave of concentrated reiatsu fired off like a thunderclap, Yamamoto only just being able to avoid it, the beam of energy collided with the wall of flames and crashed against it like waves of the abyssal tide.

Menma frowned. Yamamoto seemed to be switching up his little battle strategy as the fight progressed. The idea that he was merely testing him came to mind, and a frown etched itself onto the Arrancar's face.

" **Not taking this seriously? A mistake,** " the King snarled, and grabbed Sol to hold it in his shield-hand, crossing the two swords across one another the Arrancar summoned up a great surge of energy.

Only for his chest to suddenly pulse with pain, stalling his body, he released a strangled gasp before vomiting up a mouthful of blood. Eyes wide the King looked down, his body beginning to shake as his armour flaked around his wounded abdomen, flesh being revealed and quickly turning a dark, sickly purple.

"You were quick to assume I'd allow myself to sustain such damage without any means of giving any. That was foolish, Hollow," Yamamoto informed grimly as he appeared before the King of Arrancar and slammed both fists into his stomach. Menma body was wracked with pain as he spit up another mouthful of precious life essence.

His arms fell slack at his sides all colour of his armour draining away. Yamamoto nodded to himself and whispered, "Your power was respectable, but this is our destiny, Hollow." Menma's bare torso was exposed as his armour shattered from his body, leaving only fragments of his helmet.

His hair had faded back to its usual black state, flames reduced to mere cinders. The Arrancar King fell to his knees as agony ripped through his nerves, the Sotaicho approaching with almost silent, measured steps, Yamamoto produced Ryujin Jakka once more and pressed it to the Hollow's chest.

Menma's eyes were lifeless as blood poured down his chin, thick welts forming over his abdomen as internal bleeding ran amok, a wound opened in the section of his abdomen where he'd taken the wordless Byakurai, energy foaming and bubbling for a few moments leaving a thick puddle of multi-coloured reiryoku, in a mysteriously liquid form.

" _Stand up, milord. Stand and show this naive we are no mere animal to poke at_ ," Sol demanded, the flaming knight's accented voice ringing in his ears. Menma's one visible eye cracked open his vision was swimming.

" _ **It's been so long since I was out, and now this weak willed little Hollow will die, pheh!**_ " a foreign voice growled, Menma's vision cleared for a moment as the shape of a towering draconian shadowed Genryusai.

" _ **You have your trump card, Master**_ ," Mugetsu soothed, and she was right, Menma's right, Dark Arm, twitched in response, " _ **Show that disgusting lizard who's boss**_."

" _ **Let's fuck his ass!**_ " Suzumebachi screamed, her own _interesting_ war cry.

Menma coughed and managed a smirk. "Sting them all… to death, Suzumebachi."

The Sotaicho's eyes widened at the familiar command phrase, and in a flash of golden light the Arrancar vanished, appearing with an equally familiar gauntlet on his hand it molded to the black armoured skin of the beast well, and it sent a shiver of cold fury down his spine.

Barely standing Menma righted himself, the hole in his gut sealing with a hiss. "I'm not going to lay down... and die," the King muttered lowly, raising one hand to his face as his helmet reformed in full, armour taking on a hornet's colouration, hair looping in on itself tightly a cap reminiscent of a stinger forming over the end of the braid.

His chest remained bare however, no other armour forming.

"Pretty impressive, leaving a lump of volatile reiatsu in my gut to explode after the shell around it was eaten away. I guess you know more about Hollow abilities than I thought. Not many can figure out how to keep us from eating anything in our bodies." Praised the Arrancar with a short bow of respect.

"I didn't live through so many centuries because I'm witless." Scolded the Captain-Commander, garnering a nod in response.

"A fair point, that being said…" Menma lifted his 'White Hand' and cracked his knuckles, armour reforming over it and producing his shield once more, "If you were truly a man of intellect, I'd assume you'd have the 'wit' to at least pick up a goddamn shield." Scolded the younger of the two with a grimace.

"And give myself an unwieldy encumbrance to slow myself down? I think not." Rebuked the old man with a shake of his head.

"And yet this 'encumbrance' has allowed me to avoid every single cut from you." Pointed out Menma with a chuckle.

"Whilst this is true, it did not protect you from the true damage." Yamamoto pointed to Menma's stomach, getting a shrug in response.

"Your point is as valid as mine." Was all Menma gave in return.

Menma looked down to his hornet-styled glove and flexed the arm, clenching and relaxing the muscles therein. "I'm going to win." he said to himself, nodding before vanishing in a buzz of static, Yamamoto had to quickly move to the side to avoid being stung on the shoulder and rebuked with a fiery slash of his blade, though as he went to strike the man disappeared from vision.

Menma reappeared a few feet away, leaning down to grasp Sol and Mugetsu, the blades humming lightly as he collected them, sapping energy from the abyssal blade back into himself Menma vanished in a flash of crawling darkness and attempted to grapple Yamamoto once more this time the old man was ready and grabbed his arm throwing him onto the ground.

The Sol King grumbled as he flipped onto his stomach and vanished in another buzz of static.

Yamamoto found a boot striking his head and groaned in pain as he was thrown to the side, only to right himself and parry a strike from the hornet's stinger, a familiar tail rose up to strike him, Yama' back stepped abruptly and cut it off, reducing Menma's surprise weapon to a nub.

"Son of a whore!" Roared the Arrancar King as his wound bled heartily.

"How did your shield serve you now?" Prodded The Captain-Commander.

"Oh so now you're making jokes?!" Demanded the King with a furious howl, said howl seemed to shatter the wall of flames around them, reducing it to mere cinders. The murderous expression on the Arrancar's face told Yamamoto all he needed to know.

"That was my favourite extremity." Informed Menma dangerously.

"Wait what about your-" Began Renji Abarai, unwittingly he _had_ to voice this.

"FAVOURITE!" Boomed Menma giving a few unfortunate people ear-bleeds. "Limb for a limb." In a sudden blur of movement Yamamoto felt only pain as his right arm was severed from his torso agony filled every nerve in his body, it was like fire in his blood.

All were given sight to the Arrancar, battered though he may be, slamming his boot into the Sotaicho's stomach and sending him tumbling away, slowly and methodically he leant down, grabbed Ryujin Jakka and crushed the blade with his palm, a wisp of flame leapt from the remains, floating away, only for Sol to strike the wisp and devour it, the burning blade lost all flame around it and seemed to hold it all in, becoming white hot metal that stung the very eyes of any who looked upon it.

All watched with varying degrees of horror as the Captain Commander was reduced to a cripple, on his knees and clutching his stump in agony.

Menma had a lot of feelings on this particular matter, did he kill the man? Did he spare him? One would end any potential threat, the other would enforce the message he sent today, 'do not bother trying to fight me.'

Sol grinned beneath his helmet as his spirit was emboldened and empowered by the power of Ryuujin Jakka, in a sense he ate the dragon and became a great deal more powerful for it. His smoothe armour gained a scaled pattern across its various plates.

Menma sealed and sheathed his weapons, and dusted off his hands a sword came into his view only for him to catch it and pull the wielder to his faceplate that was quickly dissolving revealing furious, flaming crimson orbs, doe brown locked with raging red.

"Stand down, Ichigo, I'm tryna do a thing." Menma demanded with a soft snarl, the orange haired boy felt his resolve falter for a moment only to shake it off, the urging of Zangetsu at his back.

"Can't do that, not if you're with him," the young man rebuked. Menma's expression was unchanged but the younger man saw understanding in those eyes, only to wince as the wind was knocked from his lungs, a single finger flicking his solar plexus making it hard to breath.

The wounds on Menma's body began healing rapidly as Ryujin Jakka's energy revitalised him, raising his hand Menma snapped his finger and a Garganta opened with a raised thumb over the shoulder, he gestured the traitors in.

He looked to Ichigo who was bleeding, but otherwise looked fine, remorse shone in his eyes as the fury of his own emotional maelstrom subsided. He'd allowed his animalistic fury to overtake his reason, well… there probably wasn't a way to fix this.

He'd burnt too many bridges today.

Menma placed a hand on Aizen's shoulder and smiled at the man, who nodded in return, only for his eye to twitch as he looked down and saw the fist of his comrade buried in his chest, Aizen's opened fully in shock.

"You've done your part, Sosuke," Menma said with a shrug and he pulled out the man's heart and a good portion of his ribcage, as the man crumpled he took the Hogyoku from his dying body, Menma held out a hand to the crumpled body energy flooding from Sosuke Aizen's rapidly wizening corpse and into the Hollow God's body.

" _Cero_."

A beam of deep red energy wiped the Shinigami out of existence, he caught the blade of Tousen and pulled the man towards him, ripping his head clean off with a palm strike to the chin.

"Wanna give it a go, Gin?" Menma asked lowly the man's eyes opened slightly revealing sky blue Menma jerked forward and gave a short 'Huh!?' actually drawing a flinch from the Captain,

"Bitch."

Menma looked back towards the reapers, "I was playing the long game. This is mine though." Menma held the Hogyoku up with two fingers, "Ichigo, I'll be by in a few days to explain it all to you. Rest up, you look exhausted." The King ordered softly, a paternal smile on his face as he leant back into the darkness.

He was not excited to explain any of this, it got out of hand rather quickly.

" _At least you should be free from any fallout. I don't know why some girl was worth getting yourself caught up in all this, but I'll always keep you safe Ichigo,_ " Menma thought, taking a quiet moment to himself as he strode through the darkness of the void.

The only company he had in the darkness was his footsteps his now bare feet slapping against the solid dark with each heavy step.

Within Palacio del Sol space in Menma's room tore, as if a mouth with malformed teeth opened its maw and spat out the Arrancar, he took a breath and settled for sitting down on his bed and sighing softly not wanting to do much else at the moment.

Looking at his bloodstained hands, the flecks of crimson across his chest and the wetness on his face he languished. "Am I no better than the beast the Shinigami make me out to be…? No, that's a little too dramatic, I admit I did wrong, I shouldn't have let my head get clouded so, but Genryuusai is old and should be replaced either way."

He rolled the Hogyoku in his left hand, the orb was warm to the touch. It felt like silk, yet had the rigidity of rock. He felt an empathic link to this stone, it felt alive, it thrummed with energy and power that was untapped and yearning for purpose.

The question was, what would he do with it? He'd _killed_ the strongest Shinigami to ever walk the Seireitei in single - technically - combat and robbed him of any his Zanpakuto, in doing so granting his own fire-type weapon a massive boost.

He was safe, his people would be safe, even Aizen's little schemes had taken a permanent hiatus, what with his body being reduced to atoms and all.

A flicker of movement alerted him to Ulquiorra's presence. "Menma-sama," the Bat greeted with a slight nod.

"I crippled the Sotaicho," Menma informed without looking away from the rock in his hand. Ulquiorra blinked, not sure what to really say. "And then I killed Aizen, and Tousen. The man couldn't be trusted, obviously, and I brought back this."

Ulquiorra looked at the orb critically. It looked rather unassuming all things considered, just a deep purple orb the exuded energy. "So the Shinigami snake has been killed. And now you lack direction?" the woman asked, a singular quirked eyebrow on her pale face.

Menma nodded, running his thumb over the Hogyoku's surface.

"Then, seek something to strive for, Moonlight," Ulquiorra easily suggested. Menma looked up and quirked a brow of his own at that. "I have you, and you are all I'll ever need, but I'm aware that others require more stimuli than a singular being, so seek something to hold your interest, find a new foe to fight, explore the mysteries of the universe. Whatever makes you happy, makes me happy."

The singular expression on her face didn't detract from the intensity of the statement. Menma contemplated this and nodded. Standing up, he seized her in a gentle embrace, which was returned without hesitance. The King took a breath and smiled. His Ulquiorra always managed to pull him up and get his mind moving.

"Well, I suppose we'll have to go inform everyone of what's transpired," Menma said finally, looking out his window for a few quiet moments before he and Ulquiorra vanished in a burst of static.

 **Throne Room; 30 Minutes Later**

Cleaned up and dressed in his usual attire the King of the Arrancar and Sovereign God to the Hollow infants sat comfortably in his glorified chair, his elite guardsmen lining the rooms walls and his various comrades filling in the centre space.

Harribel entered with her underlings, a veritable cacophony of faces trailed the Shark Empress, Szayel and Luppi entered after her, Sig and Sif not long after them with the little goat Gunter trotting along with the small child and the gentle giant.

Logan grinned at the sight waving covertly to the little miss who lit up at the sight of the Australian man and waved with the enthusiasm of 10 Orihime Inoue's, Sig merely stared him down.

Neliel followed by Pesche and Dondochakka made there way in, closely followed by Dio and Rudbornn.

Ulquiorra stood aside his throne, as did Apacci.

"Thank you all for gathering here so quickly. I know this was rather short notice, and I apologise for interrupting your days, but I've some good news," the King began, lifting his palm to display the Hogyoku. "First and foremost, the Hogyoku is within our possession and Sosuke Aizen is dead. So that whole potential shitshow is out of our hair."

A few polite golf-claps rattled across the gathering hall/throne room, Menma waited for them to fall silent before he continued, "Secondly, the Sotaicho has been crippled and his Zanpakuto removed from his person. Dealing a great blow to the Soul Reapers, letting them know that not only are we not to be trifled with, we are able to dish out punishment without taking a life. It puts us _above_ them."

This was answered with silence, so he continued, "No more Reapers, no more hunting, all we must do now is evolve and grow in peace. Our bestial nature must be wrestled with each day, I am no different, 'twas my own callous lack of self-control that led to such severe actions today but I looked to all of you for strength, solidarity, and affirmation in our cause."

"A Hueco Mundo that we can all look back on in our final moments in this existence and be proud of."

 **20 Minutes Later**

Menma sat on one of the many hills surrounding Palacio Del Sol, grass drifting peacefully under him, swords staked into the ground around him, he sat with his legs out somewhat but cocked enough that he could rest his elbows on each knee and in turn, rest his head in his hands.

The technicolour mayhem that was Menma's gaze looked across his domain, slightly bored. Sig and Sif were doing whatever it was they did in their off time, Logan was training with Dio, Apacci was asleep off to his side, Harribel had given him the 'look' that warned he'd be getting a grilling over his actions but at the same time she was apparently grateful he'd gotten all of them out of any future 'Aizen Situation'.

Lilynette and Starrk were off in the Menos Forest running a surprise inspection, this was mostly so Lily could piss off Grimmjow.

So here he sat, quite bored. And only 20 minutes after his victory.

He did have a moment of introspection over the whole event, was happiness so fleeting that something so substantial had already lost its allure? That was depressing.

He really hoped something of interest would come along in his life.

 **End.**

 _ **Raxychaz!**_


End file.
